Les contraires pour une paire
by Olivea3
Summary: Tu ne te rends pas compte de comment tu te comportes, connard! Tu m'embrasses, tu me repousses, comme toujours! Ça m'apprendra! Putain qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi? OC X ACE School Fic LEMON Rating M
1. Prologue

Lors du premier jour de classe, j'avais tout organisé. J'avais déjà classé mes livres en ordre alphabétique, mon uniforme était repassé et ranger dans mon placard, attendant seulement que je le porte. J'avais déjà prévu qu'est-ce que je dirais lorsque viendrait mon tour de parler devant la classe de Mme. Nico Robin de notre été. "Lecture, poème, baignade, famille..." Je savais comment j'allais m'arranger les cheveux, avec qui j'allais arriver à l'école. En outre, je savais comment ma journée allait se dérouler. C'était la même chose depuis des années. Les garçons allaient siffler devant l'arrivée de Jewerly Bonney, la bimbo de l'école, les intellos seraient dans un coin en train de faire des recherches sur leurs ordinateurs, les joueurs de foot se vanteraient auprès de n'importe quelle fille prête à les écouter, la chorale répéterait leurs chansons dans un coin de la cantine et les petits nouveaux seraient dans un coin, exclus, en attendant de se faire des amis. Et moi, j'allais trainer avec mes meilleurs amis, faire la folle mais rester une bonne fille. Car quand on s'appelle Akira Hime, on a pas autre choix que de bien se comporter. Dans notre famille, nous n'avons pas de réputation qui nous suive: nous sommes comme la plupart des gens. Seul différence entre notre famille et les autres? Mon arrière grand-père était un homme très respecté dans notre petite ville perdue dans les États-Unis. On le complimentait souvent dans sa façon d'agir, en tant qu'avocat réputé. Il a enseigné les bonnes manières à ses enfants, qui eux l'ont enseignés à leurs enfants, ainsi de suite. Mes parents tenaient beaucoup à continuer la tradition, alors je suis l'incarnation même des bonnes manières. Bonnes notes, bon comportement, apparence soignée... S'il fallait que je brise ces règles! Je n'imaginais même pas... Je prévoyais toujours tout en avance pour éviter de me mettre les pieds dans les plats, pour faire plaisir à ma famille. Mais pourtant, cette année, il y avait une chose que je n'avais pas du tout prévu. Et cette chose avait un nom. Portgas D Ace.


	2. Chapter 1

Point de vue de Akira

Assise sur le perron de ma maison, j'observais distraitement les alentours de notre ville. Celle-ci était petite, mais bon pas assez pour que tout le monde connaisse tout le monde. Du nord au sud et de l'est à l'ouest, une gigantesque forêt nous entourait. La seule route que je connaissais pour sortir ou entrer de notre ville, c'était une petite rue toute simple qui menait sur un autoroute beaucoup plus loin. J'habitais dans une maison spacieuse et j'y était très bien en compagnie de mes parents et de mon grand frère Akari. J'allais un peu m'impatienter quand la voiture de ma meilleure amie, Nami, se rangea enfin dans la rue.

Je pris une bonne inspiration comme à chaque début d'année et me dirigeai vers la voiture. J'apperçus mon reflet dans la vitre et souris. J'étais parfaitement présentable et c'était bien. Je portais l'uniforme de l'école, mes cheveux blond foncé étaient ramassés en une natte et mes yeux noisettes étaient protégés par mes lunettes de soleil. J'entrai dans la voiture et Nami me serra dans ses bras.

-Une nouvelle année qui commence!, lança-t-elle joyeusement.

-Et oui, vivement qu'elle finisse, répliquais-je.

-Calme toi Akira ! Ça va passer vite, tu vas voir.

Facile à dire pour Nami ! Elle était super belle, avec ses longs cheveux roux, sa peau claire et ses yeux brun foncés. De plus qu'elle avait un mec, un super beau mec. Elle était quand même populaire mais préférait traîner avec moi qu'avec les amis de son amoureux. Et je l'appréciais. Le trajet se dit rapide et nous fûmes rapidement dans le stationnement de l'école. La plupart des élèves étaient regroupés dans la cours, en attendant que les cours ne commencent.

Nami sortit de la voiture et me demanda d'attendre un moment. Sans surprise, elle courut et se retrouva dans les bras de son chéri, Zoro. Ça faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je restai plantée là, bras croisés, à regarder les alentours. À part Nami et mes autres amies, je ne traînais pas avec d'autres personnes: on me voyait comme une sorte d'élève modèle et ce n'était pas en sortant avec des adolescents mal élevés que je voulais perdre mon titre !

Un son captiva mon attention et je me tournai: c'était Bonney, la reine de l'école. Elle était vraiment grande (pas dur avec les talons hauts qu'elle portait!) et avait les cheveux rose. Elle draguait tout se qui bougeait, enfin vous voyez ce genre de fille. Elle parlait avec un garçon que je ne voyais pas car il était de dos. De derrière, je ne le reconnus pas; peut-être était-ce un nouveau ou simplement un garçon que je connaissais qui s'était fait teindre les cheveux. Il portait l'uniforme de l'école, donc il venait ici. Ses cheveux étaient tellement bruns et bouclé.

-Éh, t'as fini de le mater, connasse?, me lança Bonney, qui m'avait surprise en train de regarder le garçon qu'elle draguait.

Je rougis mais avant d'avoir pu faire demi-tour, le garçon se retourna pour voir à qui s'adressait Bonney, et je croisai son regard. C'était un nouveau. Il était grand, ses yeux marrons foncés étaient magnifiques, des petites tâches de rousseurs ses lèvres parfaites affichaient un sourire et il était beau, très beau.

-Ça va, Bonney, lui dit le garçon avec un sourire arrogant.

-Mais Ace ! Elle a l'air de vouloir te dévorer !

-Euh... Je suis là, dis-je.

-Allez 'ney, c'est pas grave, lança à nouveau le garçon. Elle était sûrement éblouie par ma beauté.

Oh parccelle d'attirance que j'aurais pu éprouver envers lui s'envolèrent. Les vantards, c'était les pires. Je roulai les yeux et m'avançai vers eux.

-Je vais partir avant qu'on me voit avec cette sainte, sinon ma réputation va chuter, lança Bonney. On se voit plus tard, Ace !

Elle me jeta un regard de dégoût avant de s'éloigner. Cette fille était tellement énervante!

-Ok toi, écoute, lançais-je au garçon, lorsque nous fûmes seuls. Je n'étais pas du tout éblouie par ta beauté... Ace.

Il haussa les sourcils avant de se rapprocher de moi comme si nous nous connaissions.

-Écoute, petit cœur, pour toi c'est Portgas, pas Ace. Et si t'es venu pour me draguer, tu peux dégager tout de suite.

Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette et en prit une, l'alluma et se la mit dans la bouche.

-Pardon? Je te signale que c'est ta copine qui m'a aborder, je ne draguerais jamais de mon plein gré un gars aussi détestable que toi!

-Relax, petit cœur, dit Portgas en continuant de fumer. Tu me connais même pas. Ha.. C'est vrai! C'est toi la petite sainte du village hein? Celle qui respecte tout?

-Bingo, dis-je, embêtée par la fumée de sa cigarette. Et ne m'appelle pas "Petit cœur", pour toi c'est Akira !

-Se qu'elle a du caractère, mon petit cœur! J'aime bien ça. Je me demande si tu as du caractère dans d'autres activités...

Ma bouche s'entre-ouvrit en je froncai les sourcils. Il était qui pour me parler comme ça?!

-Retire tout de suite se que tu viens de dire, espèce d'immature!

-Jamais, mon petit cœur. Peut-être que tu pourrais me montrer ton caractère

-Espèce de connard, lançais-je.

-Attention la sainte s'énerve!, s'écria Portgas en levant les mains comme s'il se rendait, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

Comment un instant j'ai pu trouver ce garçon beau?

-J'ai beau respecter les règles, mon grand, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me faire marcher sur les pieds!

-C'est maman et papa qui ne seront pas contents d'apprendre que tu me traite de cette manière!

Je tentai de me ressaisir, mais c'était presque impossible. Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques minutes et j'avais déjà une envie de meurtre. Imaginez une année!

-En passant, dis-je, ignorant son commentaire, fumer, c'est pas bon pour ton corps.

-Je t'assure que mon corps est bon, demande à Bonney !

Je roulai les yeux et je perdis patience. J'enlevai la cigarette qui pendait de sa bouche, la laissait tomber par terre et la piétinai. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, un sourire satisfait

-Passe une bonne première journée, petit cœur!, lançais-je en m'éloignant rapidement.

Je l'entendis me lancer un "pouffiasse" dans mon dos, mais je l'ignorai et me mis en route vers ma classe. Si ça allait être comme ça tout le long de l'année, je vous assure que ça allait être long! Je me dirigeai vers ma classe en étant certaine que je me dirigeais vers la classe de Mme Nico Robin ; j'avais étudié mon horaire jusqu'à l'apprendre par cœur. Juste avant que je n'entre dans la classe, Nami m'intercepta et me sourit de toutes ces dents.

-Hey! Je t'avais demander de m'attendre tout a l'heure et t'es partie!

-C'est parce que c'était tellement passionnant vous regarder, toi et Zoro, lançais-je sarcastiquement.

-Roh mais allez Akira ! Sois positive! De toute façon j'étais venue te parler d'autre chose... Regarde!

Nami me montra un superbe collier qui était attaché autour de son cou. Les initiales "N" et "Z" pendaient au bout du médaillon.

-Wow, c'est super beau!, dis-je en souriant.

Alors que je disais cette phrase, je sentis qu'on me sautait sur le dos. Je me retournais et je croisa le regard d'une de nos meilleures amies, Vivi.

-Bonjour les filles!, s'écria-t-elle, toute sourire. Je commence avec vous ce matin!

-Cool!, dis-je, en même temps que Nami.

-Hey, nous lança Vivi, vous avez vu le nouveau? Il est vraiment beau! Vous l'avez croisez?

Nami fit un non de la tête, quant à moi, j'haussai les épaules. Je ne voulais pas que mes amies soient au courant de mon petit accrochage avec Portgas. Elles auraient commencer à me taquiner et j'aurais détester ça. À ce moment, Mme Nico Robin sortir dans le couloir et nous demanda de venir prendre place dans la classe car le cours allait commencer. Je m'assis à un bureau dans le fond de la classe, Nami à ma gauche et Vivi en avant de moi. La cloche sonna pour annoncer le début de l'année et Mme Nico Robin allait commencer un discours quand on cognit à la porte. Devinez qui c'était ? Ce cher Portgas ! Manquait plus que ça. Il entra avec un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, sauf moi qui regardait en l'air.

J'apperçus Vivi se mettre toute droite sur sa chaise comme si elle voulait l'impressionner. Pfff! Bonne chance!

-Bonjour!, dit Mme Nico Robin. Quel est ton nom?

-C'est Portgas D Ace. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ace.

C'était une blague ou quoi? Il ne m'avait même pas laisser l'appelle comme ça. Connard...

-Très bien, Ace, reprit la prof. Je t'annonce que tu as une copie de retard pour commencer l'année. Choisis-toi un bureau!

Avec ce même petit air impolie, Ace fouilla la classe des yeux. Certaines filles lui faisaient des beaux yeux qui voulaient dire "Viens ici mon beau!" Mais, contre toute attente, son attention s'arrêta sur moi, et sur mon côté. Oh merde! Il y avait un bureau a côté de moi, sur la droite. "Pitié, pitié pas a côté de moi!.." Ace reprit son air arrogant et d'un sourire, il annonça sa décision.

-Je vais m'installer à côté de mon petit cœur, madame. Continuez votre discours qu'on en finisse.

Mais plus personne ne l'écoutait. On suivait Ace des yeux pour savoir qui était ce "Petit cœur". Quand il déposa ses affaires sur le bureau à côté, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains: quelle honte! Tout le monde reporta leur attention sur la prof, mais tous semblaient dégoutés de voir que je connaissais Ace. Je me tournai ma tête vers Portgas qui m'observait de la tête au pied, et doucement, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il me glissa un mot.

-Je sens que cette année va être merveilleuse. Pas toi?, me dit Ace.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Merveilleuse? Plutôt mourir.

Voila cela vous à plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, j'adorerais lire vos impression! Alors voilà c'était le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimer. Merci de m'avoir lu!


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Alors tout d'abord je sougaite vous remercier pour vis mis en alert etc..**

 **Ensuite bah merci pour vos Review**

 **boadicee : Je te remerci d'une part beaucoup et heum bah oui je publirais de façon régulier car toute l'histoire est déjà écrite et heum je posterais environ tout les un ou deux ou encore trois jours et bah voila merci encore ! ^-^**

Comme j'avais prévu, Mme Nico Robin demandait à chaque élève de venir en avant et de raconter leur été. Tout le monde trouvait ça enfantin: après tout, nous arrivions tous bientôt à nos 18 ans, et tout le monde clamaît que ce n'était pas des affaires à la professeure de demander se que nous faisions pendant nos vacances. Mais moi, j'aimais bien ça: ça me permettait de ré-officialiser mon titre de jeune fille sage. La plupart disaient qu'ils étaient aller faire la fête pendant presque tous les jours, tandis que moi je pouvais affirmer que j'étais restée comme une bonne fille à la maison. Mais pourquoi tenais-je tant à me garder ce titre de fille bien élevée? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que c'est à cause que je sentais que je jouais un rôle dans la vie des gens.

Je n'étais pas la fille qu'on ne remarquait pas, j'avais un titre qu'on ne pouvait m'arracher. N'en venez pas à dire que j'aimais qu'on me remarque; loin de là. Mais j'aimais le fait de ne pas passer totallement inaperçue. Le cours de madame Nico Robin était celui de français. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, elle avait toujours enseigné cette matière. En avant de moi, Vivi n'arrêtait pas de se retourner. Elle me disait des choses qui n'avaient aucun lien avec la classe, et prétendait souvent vouloir m'emprunter un stylo, une gomme à effacer ou autre. Mais en fait, c'était évident qu'elle se retournait pour observer Portgas qui s'était assis à mes côtés.

Celui-ci l'avait remarquer, mais s'en foutait complètement; Vivi n'était pas son genre de fille. D'ailleurs, quand mon regard croisait celui de Vivi, on voyait qu'elle attendait des explications: comment connaissais-je Ace ? Pourquoi il m'appelait "Petit cœur"? Je n'y accordais peu d'importance et quand Mme Nico Robin finit par m'appeller pour que je me rende en avant de la classe pour parler de mon été, je m'y précipitai.

-Bonjour, alors vous me connaissez sûrement, je suis A...

-Non!, cria un gars dans le fond de la classe. T'es plutôt madame la sainte!... À moins que t'aies fait un truc incensé cet été?

-Comme...se baigner dans l'eau nue? dit une fille en riant.

-Waouh! C'est super dangereux ça!, dit le garçon, sarcastiquement.

Je baissai les yeux sur le plancher, gênée. Pourtant, je n'aurais pas dû l'être; à chaque année, les élèves me sortaient des trucs du genre.

-C'est assez!, dit la prof, en colère. Laissez-la finir.

Je relevai mon regard et croisai les yeux de Ace ; il y avait l'air si ennuyé qu'il aurait pu s'endormir. Je pris une respiration et me tournai vers la classe

.-Je m'appelle Akira Hime, j'ai 17 ans, j'aurai 18 ans au mois de novembre, et...

-Non mais c'est une blague ou quoi! Fais juste nous dire se que t'as fichu de ton été au lieu de nous décrire ta biographie!, dit Ace .

Je lui lançai un regard noir pendant que quelques personnes riaient dans la classe.

-J'ai écrit des poèmes, j'ai lu des bouquins, j'ai passé une semaine à Los Angeles avec ma famille et j'ai vu mes amies.

Je retournai m'asseoir avant que quelqu'un ne glisse un commentaire sur comment mon été avait été ennuyant. Ce fut au tour de Ace qui se leva si lentement de son bureau qu'on aurait dit un escargot. Le même air ennuyé sur son visage, il se dirigea en avant de la classe, là où madame Nico Robin l'attendait. Dans son uniforme, Portgas avait l'air de l'élève délinquant. Il sourit devant tout le monde et Dieu sait combien son sourire était ravageur.

-Alors Portgas, qu'as-tu fais de ton été?

-Je suis pas allé à l'école.

Je roulai les yeux: quel perspicacité ce garçon! Non mais sérieusement...

-Un petit effort de plus?, dit la prof.-Okay... J'ai emménagé cet été. J'me suis fait un tas d'amis, et je me rappelle d'être aller à un party. C'était chez.. Bonney. On s'amusaient bien mais j'ai finit par dégueuler à cause que j'avais trop bu. Et puisque vous voulez que je fasse des efforts, je vais vous décrire comment était ma régurgitation. Vous voyez, c'était une teinte de ro...

-Non merci, on en a assez entendu monsieur Portgas, dit la professeure, en prenant une expression degoûtée. Retournez à votre place je vous pris

Ace vint s'assoir à côté de moi, un visage rayonnant comme celui d'un petit garçon qui venait de faire un mauvais coup. Franchement. Je le regardai avec dégoût et quand il remarqua mon visage, il leva les yeux en l'air.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as avec moi salope?!, marmonna Ace.

-QUOI?! Je ne suis pas une salope, espèce de monsieur je-me-la-joues-cool!, répliquais-je.

-Je ne joues pas à être cool, petit cœur, je le suis. Et puis si, t'es une salope.

-Espèce de con, tu te crois qui pour me traitez comme ça? 22 -Euh... Portgas D Ace ?, dit-il.

J'allais répliquer quand nous entendîmes la prof râcler sa gorge. Je me tournai et je remarquai que tout le monde nous regardait. Merde. Merde de merde.

-Mademoiselle Hime, monsieur Portgas, je vous prierais d'arrêter vos enfantillages. De plus, je suis désolée de vous dire que je n'accepte pas ce genre d'attitude en classe, donc je vous donne tous les deux une colle. Vous viendrez dans ma classe après les cours.

-Quoi?! Mais... Madame Nico Robin ! Je... Je n'ai jamais eu de colle! Vous le savez bien! C'est de sa faute, il a commencer et... Vous savez je suis une bonne élève!

-Akira, me stoppa la professeure. Si vous étiez une si bonne élève, vous accepteriez sans répliquer votre retenue. Quant-à vous, monsieur Portgas, ne traitez plus jamais une fille de ... salope. C'est un immense manque de respect. La prochaine fois, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous donner une conséquence plus grave que quelques heures de colle. Alors, reprenons le cours...

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Ce Portgas D Ace venait d'entrer dans ma vie il y avait à peine quelques minutes et m'avait déjà obtenu une retenue. Et je sentais que ce n'était que le début... Le cours finit et juste avant de sortir de la classe, quelqu'un me percuta de plein fouet. Devinez qui? Ace ! Je lâchai un soupire et me penchai pour ramasser mes affaires que j'avais échapper lorsque Ace m'avait foncé dedans. Madame Nico Robin se pencha et m'aida à ramasser.

-Akira, chérie, si Ace te dérange, fais juste le dire et je vais le changer de place, d'accord?

J'adorais madame Nico Robin. Elle était vraiment gentille. Elle s'occupait de nous comme si chacun de ses élèves étaient ses enfants. J'adorais ce sentiment de sécurité en classe. Je pensai alors à la proposition qu'elle venait de me faire. J'étais tentée... Mais si je disais oui, je laisserai Ace gagner, et je ne voulais pas.

-Merci de la proposition madame, mais c'est correct. À... Tout à l'heure...

Je sortis en trombe de la classe sans regarder en arrière. Je partis vers le casier que je partageais avec Nami. Je connaissais la combinaison du cadena par cœur, mais quand je vins pour l'ouvrir, rien ne se produit. J'essayai de nouveau, mais le cadena refusait toujours de s'ouvrir. Stupide truc! J'essayais une nouvelle fois la combinaison alors que je sentis qu'on m'observait. Je me tournai et tombai nez à nez avec Nami et Vivi, qui me fixaient, l'air grave. Avant qu'elles n'aient pu placer un mot, la 4ème membre de notre quatuor, Carot, arriva en souriant.

-Hey, comme on se retrouve!, lança Carot. Heu... Ça va, les filles?, dit-elle quand elle remarqua nos mines graves.

-Oh, très bien!, dit Vivi. À part le fait que madame Hime nous avaient cacher qu'elle était un petit cœur.

-Hein?, dit Carot.

-En gros, répondit Nami, Portgas D Ace, le nouveau, et Akira se connaissaient déjà.

-Je ne le connaissais pas avant ce matin, je vous assure les filles... Ne soyez pas fâchées!

-Fâchés?! Pourquoi on serait fâchées?, s'écria Vivi. On veut tout savoir!

-Les filles, vous avez mal compris. Il a juste fait son air de méchant garçon quand je suis arrivée a l'école et je l'ai remis à sa place...

-Toi?!, s'écria Carot en riant. Depuis quand tu corrige les gens?

-On s'en fou, dis-je en boudant, aidez-moi just à ouvrir ce foutu cadena!

-On veut tout savoir Akira !, se plaignit Nami.

-Plus tard okay?! Aide-moi avec ce fichu cadena!

Nami me bouscula et ouvrit le cadena en un coup.

-Sérieux, Aki', c'était trop facile à ouvrir!

Je l'ignorai et prit mes affaires pour mon prochain cours: mathématique. Aucune de mes amies n'étaient avec moi pour ce cours. Je me dirigeai seule vers ma classe et quand j'entrai dans la classe, je remarquai avec plaisir que Sanji était avec moi. Sanji était mon ami depuis la petite école: il n'était pas du tout comme moi: fêtard, quand même populaire pour son genre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout du genre Portgas D Ace. Sanji était tout simplement gentil avec tout le monde de l'école et galant avec toutes les filles. C'était un garçon vraiment attentionné. Je me sentais bien avec lui; tout était simple.

Je m'assis sur le bureau à côté de lui.

-Salut Sanji !

-Hey, si c'est pas ma Akira Hime préférée!

-Passer de bonne vacances?

-Yep. Géniale. Et toi

-C'était bien, dis-je dans un sourire.

Le cours passa assez vite et je sortis quand la cloche sonna, indiquant la fin du cours. Je me dirigeai vers mon casier et essaya d'ouvrir mon cadena: j'étais vraiment nulle. Il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Nami, Vivi et Carot arrivèrent près de moi et Vivi fut la première à parler.

-Ok! On a patienté tout le cours, maintenant tu vas nous dire cette histoire avec Ace avant qu'on aille déjeuner!

Je soupirai. Elles étaient vraiment exaspérantes.

-En gros...Je ne pus finir ma phrase que quelqu'un me bouscula.

-En gros, dit Ace en reprenant ma phrase, je suis le mec le plus cool du monde et elle est tombée raide dingue de moi. Maintenant les filles, vous pourriez partir dîner? J'ai une petite discussion à avoir avec mon petit cœur.

Carot leva les yeux au ciel, semblant avoir comprit comme moi que Ace n'était qu'un connard, Vivi regardait Ace avec admiration et Nami avait l'air de le trouver mignon. Mais peu importe, car les trois partirent en vitesse, me laissant seule avec "Petit cœur" Merci les filles pour votre support! (Remarquez l'ironie ici.)

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Portgas ?, demandais-je en essayant de nouveau d'ouvrir mon cadena.

-Besoin d'aide?, dit Ace.

-Ouais.

-Quel est ton code?

Je regardai Ace du pied à la tête. Depuis quand il était gentil celui-la?! Il y avait à peine deux heures qu'il me traitait de salope!

\- C'est... 03-17-02, répondis-je.

Sans un mot de plus, il ouvrit mon cadena.

-Wow mais... Comment t'as fait?

-Faut savoir s'y prendre, chérie. On se voit en colle!

Je levai les yeux avant de me demander pourquoi Ace était venu et repartit aussi vite, sans m'avoir vraiment parlé. Et soudain je réalisai et je me plaquai la main sur le front: je venais de donner ma combinaison de cadena à ce crétin! J'étais vraiment tombée dans le panneau aussi facilement que ça? Je fermai mon casier et essayai de retrouvés Ace pour lui parler de se qui venait de se passer mais tout se que je trouvai, c'était un groupe d'élèves dans la cours d'école qui semblaient regarder un genre de spectacle. Je m'approchai mais je ne voyais pas: j'étais trop petite. Je remarquai les cheveux auburn de Vivi, alors je me dirigeai vers elle

-Vivi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Vivi ne me répondit pas, elle ne fit que se pousser un peu pour me laisser voir. Ça me prit un moment pour réaliser se qui se passait au milieu de toute cette masse de gens. Et puis... Oh merde.

 **Et oui je vous laisse sur cette petite note de suspens. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et encore désolée pour les petites fautes d'orthographe! Merci encore beaucoup ! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Boadicee : Merci Beaucoup déjà pour ta seconde review et alors huhu tu as le temp de voir cette crasse ne t'inquiète pas XD**

 **Lena D Emma : Huhuhu je suis 100% sadique sache que sa ne sera pas la seul fois ^-^**

 **invité : Hoho je suis alors contente qu'elle te plaise huhu oui et sa ne sera pas la seul cho** **se qu'Ace fera a notre chère Akira ! X)**

* * *

Point de vue de Ace.

Je sortis dehors, content. Non mais quelle conne cette fille sérieux. Qui donnerait son code de cadena à une personne qu'elle viendrait de rencontrer? Apparemment, seule cette Akira Hime en était capable. N'empêche, il fallait avouer qu'elle était pas mal du tout. Mais rien à faire avec les filles que je fréquentais juste avant de déménager. Ma sonnerie de téléphone retentit et je me mis à l'écart des autres élèves pour répondre.

-Mmm?, dis-je en décrochant la ligne.

-Ace. Dieu soit loué.

-Qui est à l'appareil?

-...Boa, dit-elle avec émotion.

-Boa? Putain je t'ai dit combien de fois de ne plus jamais m'appeler?! Je ne veux plus de tes nouvelles, ni des autres d'ailleurs!

Ça m'apprendra à ne pas regarder mon afficheur.

-Écoute, reprit Boa, j'ai essayer de te joindre depuis deux jours, c'est vraiment mais vraiiiiment important! On est en dan...

-BOA! Je veux plus jamais entendre ta foutue voix de merde! Plus jamais! Tu feras le message aux autres. Ne m'appelle plus jamais!

-Mais, Ace...

Je lui raccrochai au nez et bloquai immédiatement son numéro. Qu'elle aille au diable, cette fille! J'étais vraiment en colère, maintenant. Plus question de plaisanter. Je me dirigeai vers un coin de la cours pour m'assoir et me détendre, quand un garçon, du genre intello, fonça dans moi et son déjeuner se répandit sur mon gilet et mes pantalons. Le pire c'est que c'était de la soupe. Le connard! J'étais déjà énervé, et j'avais qu'une envie, le frapper. Je le pris par le col de sa chemise quand quelques personnes se retournèrent vers nous. Bah tant pis! Ça leur ferait un petit spectacle à voir dans cette école de merde.

-Non mais à quoi tu pensais l'intello?! T'as vu se que t'as fait?

-Euh, je m'excuse, c'était vraiment pas voulu, je suis désolé...

Il se confondait en excuse et le voir ainsi me fit rire: quel idiot! Je lui assénai un coup de poing à la mâchoire.

-Oups, dis-je. C'était vraiment pas voulu.

~Point de vue d'Akira.~

Je repris mes esprits après que Ace ait envoyé valser un coup de poing du garçon. Mais il se prenait pour qui, sérieusement? Soudain, une idée me venut: la voilà l'occasion de prouver que j'étais vraiment une bonne fille! En plus, je ne voulais pas manquer une occasion de remettre ce Ace à sa place. Je me dirigeai dans le milieu du cercle, où les deux gars se trouvaient.

-Éh!, criais-je. Non mais Portgas! Lâche-le, il t'as rien fait!

-T'aurais dû arriver plus tôt, petit cœur, dit Ace. Tu aurais vu toute la scène.

Au moins, il avait lâché le garçon. Tous les élèves qui s'étaient regroupés autour de nous nous fixaient.

-C'est pas une raison pour frapper ce pauvre garçon!

Je pris l'intello pas la bras, le soulevai et tandis que je me rendais à l'infirmerie avec le garçon, j'entendis Ace crier aux gens "Qu'est-ce que vous avez à regarder? Dégagez!" Un sourire apparut sur ma bouche. J'avais réussi à sortir un garçon d'un pétrin et je venais de confirmer mon titre de bonne fille encore une année. Parfait.

" Akira: 1. Ace: 0. "

-Eum... Merci, me dit le gars. Mais c'est quand même très gênant de s'être fait secourir par une fille. Ça te dérange de me laisser entrer dans l'infirmerie seul?

Je le croyais pas. Les garçons et leurs égos! Je levai les yeux au ciel sans qu'il ne le remarque et laissai le garçon seul. J'empruntai un couloir vide: tout le monde, à cette heure, était dehors en train de déjeuner. Alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre un escalier, une main se refermit sur mon poignet, et m'attira à la personne. C'était Ace. Il me regardait, les yeux remplient de haine. Il me poussa par l'arrière et me plaqua contre un casier. Il serrait fort mes poignets et je ne pouvais rien faire pour me libérer.

-Tu veux jouer à ce jeu, Akira?, dit-il. Okay. Mais pour jouer à un jeu comme celui-la, on a besoin de deux joueurs. Tu te mets encore dans mon chemin et je t'écrase.

-Ace?

-Quoi?

-Tu sens la soupe.

Je pouffai de rire et pendant une fraction de seconde, Ace fut déconcentré par se que j'avais dit et j'en profitai pour m'échapper de son emprise. Pourtant, je n'étais pas assez rapide: il me rattrapa et m'attira vers lui. Je déglutis: cette situation me gênait. Il avait les mains posées sur mes hanches et je n'avais autre choix que de regarder ses beaux yeux noisettes. Parce que, oui, on devait l'avouer, ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Nous étions si près que je sentais son souffle sur ma peau et j'eus quelques frissons. Sûrement d'horreur. Je réalisai malheureusement trop tard qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer ce genre de garçons comme Ace. Mais je n'allais pas lui montrer que j'avais peur. Pas question!

-Écoute, Akira. C'est très sérieux. Tu me lâches. Je veux pas plus de merde que j'ai déjà.

-Toi?! De la merde? Ta vie est presque parfaite!, dis-je en serrant des dents. T'as juste à te la couler douce, en draguant les filles et en étant impoli avec tout le monde! Quelle merde. Ça a tellement l'air de pas te déranger en plus. Essaye de prendre ma place pour voir. De jouer la putain de fille parfaite à longueur de journée, y'en a marre.

-Éh, petit sainte, surveille ton language! Toi t'as pas besoin de jouer de rôle car t'es déjà une bonne fille! Tu penses que j'ai déménager ici pourquoi? Parce que je le voulais?

Je ne voulais pas trop le dire, mais Ace avait raison. Presque personne ne voulait déménager ici, dans un trou perdu, loin des centres villes.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ici alors?, demandais-je.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux. Je ne sus dire se qu'il ressentait, mais ses mains se ressèrrerent sur mes hanches, me rappelant soudain dans quelle position nous étions. Pourtant, Ace ne me lâcha pas.

-C'est pas de tes affaires, petit cœur à qu'il avait reprit son air arrogant. Ce type était bipolaire ou quoi?

-Enfin bref, reprit Ace. Pour en revenir au début, on peut jouer à ton jeu à deux. Je me ferai bien un plaisir de te faire endurer la misère cette année.

Je le jugeai avec méfiance avant de hocher la tête.

-D'accord, murmurais-je d'une voix étonnamment rauque. Alors le jeu peut commencer.

Il se rapprocha si près de moi que nos nez se touchaient.

-Y'a des règles à ton jeu, petit cœur?, souffla Ace.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

-...On les mettra en place au fur et à mesure.

-D'accord.

Il me sourit, mais pas d'un sourire charmant et mignon. Plus celui qu'on adressait à une personne qu'on détestait.

-En passant, Akira, moi je sens peut-être la soupe, mais toi t'es rouge comme une tomate.

Je rougissais. Et je ne le sentais même pas.

-Je te fais de l'effet?, demanda Ace en souriant de plus belle

.-Dans tes rêves, Portgas D Ace !Je le repoussai et il me lâcha enfin.

Ace me sourit et me salua de la main.

-On se voit en colle, chérie. Ou peut-être avant. Qui sait, les règles ne l'interdisent pas.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, je secouai la tête. Merde. Dans quoi est-ce que je venais de m'embarquer dès le premier jour de classe?

* * *

 **Alors merci beaucoup encore de votre lecture! Petit chapitre je le sais mais ne vous inquiétez pas car c'est le seul à être autant petit ^-^. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant votre lecture ! Désoler pour les fautes et ne vous gênez pas de laisser une review !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

 **Boadicee : Merci braucouuuup hein vraiment huhu ouiii on tu verra ^-^**

 **Lena D Emma : Oups petite erreur de ma part tu peut allee re lire le chapitre 3 j'ai complètement oublier de mettre le début du chapitre x) en tout cas merci de m'avoir prévenue ^-^**

* * *

Point de vue d'Akira.

Le reste de la journée s'était bien passé. J'avais été à mes cours et avait répondu correctement à toutes les questions que les profs me posaient. J'avais même obtenu un A à un test surprise que notre professeure d'anglais avait préparé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout se qui m'avait empêché de penser à Ace. Je ne l'avais pas revu de la journée, pourtant je l'avais encré dans ma tête. La façon dont il avait poser ses mains sur ma hanche, et surtout, comment il m'avait souri. Juste à y penser, j'avais des frissons. Je devais l'avouer: j'avais un peu peur. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de proposer un jeu? Je ne savais même pas quel était le but de celui-ci! J'imagine que je le découvrirais en colle. Juste d'y penser, je grimaçai: Moi, Akira Hime, avoir une colle? J'espèrais que me parents ne seraient pas trop fâchés... La cloche annonça finalement la fin des cours. J'étais à mon casier lorsque Nami arriva vers moi.

- **Tu viens chez moi?** me dit Nami.

- **Peux pas, dis-je en roulant les yeux. J'suis collée avec le nouveau.**

 **-Ah, c'est vrai... Amuses-toi bien** , me lança ma meilleure amie en me lançant un clin d'œil et en partant.

M'amuser? Ouais c'est ça... Je me dirigeai vers la classe de madame Nico Robin et y trouvai Ace qui était déjà assis à une chaise, les jambes sur le bureau. Je roulai les yeux et allai m'assoir le plus loin possible.

- **Eh, petit cœur, me lança Ace, va pas trop loin, je me sens seul ici. En plus, j'ai besoin que tu m'explique un truc.**

Je me retournai vers lui, sans pour autant me lever de ma place.

 **-La prof arrive bientôt**?, questionnais-je, intriguée.

- **J'ai l'air de savoir l'horaire?** , me dit-il.

- **Moi, je le sais** , nous dit la prof en entrant dans la classe. **Écoutez, aujourd'hui, j'ai une réunion. Je vais donc vous laisser une petite heure seuls dans la classe. Vous allez faire le ménage ici** , dit-elle en sortant deux bouteilles d'eau pour laver, un produit pour les vitres et un balais. **À plus tard, et soyez sage. Je compte sur toi Akira.**

Et elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

- **Youppi!** , s'écria Ace. **J'adore le ménage!**

Je me tournai vers lui, sourcils froncés.

- **Remarque ici le sarcasme** , ajouta Ace en s'avançant vers moi. **Bon, je te pose ma question. Le but du jeu. C'est quoi au juste?**

Je levai la tête vers le plafond et posai un doigt sur mon menton, pour lui montrer que je réfléchissais. Quel pourrait être le but? Je n'en avais pas la moindre... Ah! Trouver! Je dirigeai mon regard vers lui.

 **-Le premier qui réussit à mettre en rogne l'autre. Mais quand je dis rogne, c'est vraiment une colère noire.**

 **-Ça me va** , dit-il en souriant. **Et moi, je dis que le gagnant aura droit... De demander n'importe quelle faveur au perdant. Okay?**

 **-D'accord,** dis-je. **Et si je ne peux me permettre, aucune règle n'est en place. Tout est permit. Que le meilleur gagne.**

 **-T'aurais presque pu dire "Que Ace gagne"** , dit-il.

J'allais me mettre à l'insulter, mais une lumière s'alluma dans ma tête. L'insulter reviendrait à admettre que j'étais fâchée. Je devrais donc me montrai indifférente aux commentaires de Ace... Jusqu'à temps qu'un de nous deux me gagne.

- **Si ça te chante, dis-je doucement. Allez, on a du ménage à faire.**

Je me dirigeai vers la tableau de la classe et commençai à le laver, tandis que Ace s'était dirigé vers une vieille bibliothèque qu'il commença à éppouster. Il ne donnait aucun effort, ça se voyait. J'entendis soudain un gros "BAM" et me retournai pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Quelle fut ma surprise quand je trouvai Ace assis par terre, couvert de poussières, des livres éparpillés autour de lui. Nous nous confrontâmes du regard quelques instants et je finis par craquer; je me mis à rire à en avoir mal au ventre.

- **Ne ris pas!** , dit Ace, la mine boudeuse, toujours assis sur le plancher. **Cette prof n'a jamais sorti ces bouquins de l'armoire ou quoi! Ils sont couverts de poussières!**

 **-Alors là** , dis-je en riant **, ce n'est plus les livres qui ont pleins de poussières, mais c'est toi!**

Il me lança un regard assasin, se qui me fit encore plus rire. Je m'approchai de lui.

- **Ace** **, mais comment tu t'as fait pour te retrouver dans cette situation?**

 **-Je sais pas, l'armoire était instable, je l'ai fait basculé et tous les livres me sont tombés dessus.**

 **-Pauvre petit cœur** , dis-je en souriant. **Laisse moi nettoyer ça.**

Je pris une des bouteilles d'eau que madame Nico Robin avait apporté et la lui renversai sur la tête. Maintenant, il était sale ET tout mouillé.

 **-NON MAIS ESPÈCE DE C...**

Dans mon regard espiègle, il sembla se rendre compte de ma tactite: je faisais tout pour le mettre en rogne dans le but de gagner notre jeu. Alors il se contenta de sourire, de se relever et il s'approcha de moi. Il me pinça alors les deux joues comme ferait une tante à son petit neveu.

- **T'es si mignonne, Akira, mais tu ne gagneras pas comme ça. Le jeu vient de débuter: pourquoi l'achever aussi vite!**

 **-Je sais pas** , répondis-je. **Toi t'es tout mignon aussi, quand tu viens de te faire arroser!**

Je lui pinçai aussi les joues de la manière qu'il me le faisait. Nous avions l'air de deux gamins immatures. Mais ça m'était égale.

- **Tu sais, Akira, je te connais depuis ce matin et tu me pourris déjà la vie.**

 **-Je te retourne le compliment mon petit cœur!** , dis-je en lâchant ses joues.

Je lui envoyai un baiser imaginaire et je retournai à mon lavage de tableau. J'entendis Ace soupirer mais il ne dit rien. Je finis de nettoyer le tableau et me retournai pour voir où en était rendu Ace, et le surprit en train de ranger les livres, encore. Il était de dos à moi, et quand il s'étira pour mettre un livre en haut de la bibliothèque, son t-shirt se leva un peu, me permettant de voir un bout de sa peau. Il avait l'air musclé. Mon regard ne voulait plus le quitter; allez quoi, j'étais quand même une fille, qui dirait non à voir le corps d'un beau garçon? Le truc qui clochait, c'était que ce garçon, c'était Portgas D Ace. Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais trop tard; Ace m'avait surpris en train de le regarder.

- **Si tu veux mon cœur** , dit-il en prenant un sourire narquois **, tu pourrais observer mon corps autant que tu veux, t'as juste à venir chez moi, j'ai un beau grand lit...**

Je pris un regard offensé, et lui lançai le balais que madame Nico Robin nous avait donné plus tôt. Ace l'attrapa de justesse.

- **Ramasse-moi ce bordel que t'as fait avec les livres avant que la prof arrive** , dis-je en ignorant son commentaire.

Ça ne suffit pas à le faire taire.

- **D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que sous ton uniforme, t'es bien roulée...**

 **-Roh mais te me saoule avec tes commentaires pervers**! Fais juste balayer!, dis-je en roulant les yeux et en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- **Vos désirs sont des ordres, majesté,** dit Ace en souriant en coin.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Et dire qu'on pouvait s'amuser en colle. Quand la prof nous libéra, nous avions tout ramassé. Je sortis dehors, et soudain, je me souvins d'un truc: je n'avais pas de transport! J'étais supposé d'embarquer avec Nami, mais elle était déjà partie. Je lançai un coup de pied sur une bouteille de jus qui tranait là. Ma maison était tellement loin de l'école en plus! Mais tant pis, je n'avais pas le choix. Je pris mon IPod, mis mes écouteurs, partis ma musique et je me mis à marcher. Il était quand même 17h30, le soleil commençait lentement à se coucher. Je marchais toujours tranquillement lorsqu'une moto s'arrêta près de moi. La personne qui conduisait enleva son casque. Je me tournai et vis le visage de Ace.

 **-Tu fais exprès de me suivre ou quoi?** , lançais-je.

- **Si c'est comme ça que tu le vois,** dit Ace en riant.

Son rire avait quelque chose de vrai. C'était bizarre venant d'un garçon qui était faux de fond en comble.

- **Laisse moi marcher,** dis-je en reprenant ma marche.

Pourtant, Ace avança lentement avec sa moto, se calant à mon rythme.

- **T'es sérieux?** , lâchais-je sans arrêter de marcher.

- **Allez, monte, je te raccompagne.**

Je me tournai vers lui, le visage faussement ébloui.

- **Non! C'est pas vrai! Ace! LE Portgas D Ace veut me raccompagner chez moi! Et on ne se connait que depuis aujourd'hui! Que j'en ai, de la chance!**

 **-Allez, sérieusement Akira! Montes, il va faire nuit bientôt.**

 **-Non mais t'es timbré ou quoi?! On ne se connait pas! Et tu crois que je vais embarquer sur ta moto? Le pire, c'est que tu risque de m'apporter chez toi au final et tu vas abuser de moi.**

 **-Woooow, on se calme. J'suis quand même pas profiteur comme ça. En tout cas pas pour les filles dans ton genre!**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, les filles dans mon genre?!** , dis-je, énervée.

 **-Elles sont trop coincées. Allez j'te laisse. Pas la peine de monter, t'as raison. De toute façon, mon but ultime, c'était d'abuser de toi, et tu l'as deviné,** dit-il sarcastiquement, un peu insulté que j'aie pu penser ça de lui. **Passe une bonne soirée, petit cœur, dit Ace avec un ton un peu fâché.**

Lorsque sa moto démarra en trombe, je plaquai ma main sur mon front: j'avais vraiment été conne. D'où m'était sorti une telle idée?! Comme si Ace m'aurait vraiment vio... Je fermai les yeux, mon cœur se mit à battre très vite. Des images revinrent dans mon esprit, des images que j'avais cru oublier. "Akira, calme toi... Il n'est plus là. Il ne sera plus jamais là." Je rouvris mes yeux et fut un peu plus calme. Le soleil était presque couché, et il commençait à faire froid. J'avais peur, seule dans les rues. J'aurais peut-être dû accepté le transport de Ace, finalement...

~•~

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai enfin chez moi. Je poussai la porte d'entrée et quelle fut ma surprise lorsque j'apperçus mon père et ma mère m'attendre, l'air impatient.

- **Pas un message. Aucune note. Pas d'appel. Mais bon sang Akira Hime!,** railla ma mère.

Ma mère, Anata Hime, était la typique femme d'affaire: visage aux traits fins, quand même grande, cheveux bruns foncés ramassés en un chignon sévère et attitude stricte. Elle me toisa un moment.

 **-Répond moi, jeune fille!**

 **-Maman, désolé, j'ai pas penser avertir que j'étais...**

 **-Que tu étais en colle?,** répliqua mon père, sévèrement.

Mes parents travaillent un peu dans le même domaine; comme mentionné plus tôt, ma mère était femme d'affaire, et mon père, avocat. Les deux étaient sévères à mon sujet, pourtant c'était tout de même et avant tout mes parents et la plupart du temps, ils se montraient affectifs, excepté quand je ne montrais pas l'exemple. Mon père était assez grand aussi, les cheveux châtains et des yeux verts très foncés. Il se nommait Aori.

 **-Je peux tout vous expliquer** , dis-je nerveuse, **vous voyez il y a ce gars...**

Ma mère roula les yeux.

- **Pitié, pas une histoire de garçon! Akira tu es capable de vivre sans eux, ils sont tellement immatures à cet âge.**

 **-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'appréciais le garçon en question! On se réveille je tombe pas amoureuse en une journée! En plus... Il est tellement con!**

 **-Akira, dit mon père sur un ton qui m'incita à me la fermer, tu surveilles ton language. Maintenant, tu vas monter dans ta chambre et écrire à mademoiselle Rebecca. Elle attend de tes nouvelles.**

 **-...Oui, papa.**

 **-Nous t'appellerons pour dîner. Nous aurons une discussion plus tard.**

 **-D'accord.**

Je baissai les yeux et montai à l'étage pour retrouver ma chambre.

Madame Rebecca était une personne qui organisait des formations pour des futurs emploies. Mes parents m'avaient pris un rendez-vous avec elle pour me faire suivre une formation en affaires- ils étaient sûrs que j'allais devenir comme eux. Mais je ne voulais pas faire ça plus tard. Je voulais... Explorer le monde. Lorsque plus tard on m'appela pour dîner, je fus contrainte de dire que je ne serais plus jamais collée et qu'à l'avenir je ferais attention. Mais sincèrement, si j'aurais pu voir l'avenir, je me serais abstenue de faire cette promesse; a partir du jour de la rentrée, un compte a rebours s'était déclenché. Celui qui me disait combien de jours il me restait avant de changer- et ce, à jamais.

 **Alors, pour commencer... Merci beaucoup je m'attendais pas à avoir autant de lecture! Donc j'espère que vous aimez le chapitre, je risque de poster le prochain en fin de semaine, peut-être samedi. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant la fiction!**

 **-Olivea xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

Point de vue d'Akira

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que l'école était commencé. Une semaine depuis la rentrée. Une semaine depuis ma rencontre avec Portgas D Ace. Pendant toute la semaine, nous nous étions ignorés; en fait, je n'avais pas osé lui reparler depuis notre dernière conversation, celle que nous avions eu après notre colle, lorsqu'il m'avait proposé de me raccompagner à la maison. D'ailleurs, lui aussi ne m'avait pas parlé; en cours de français, il m'avait totalement ignoré. Plus aucun commentaire, comme si j'étais une total inconnue. D'un coté, ça m'arrangeait car une seule journée en sa compagnie avait suffi à me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le genre de gars que je pouvais fréquenter. Mes parents m'auraient déjà fait un discours s'ils m'auraient vus avec Ace. Pourtant, d'un autre coté, sa précense s'était un peu fait récomfortante; ça faisait plusieurs mois que j'avais parlé à un garçon qui ne faisait rien pour me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. En fait, le seul gars excluant mon père et mon frère. Je m'étirai dans mon grand lit à balequin blanc et baillai. Un nouveau lundi commençait. Je n'avais aucun goût de me rendre en classe, mais il le fallait bien. Je me levai doucement et m'habillai tout de suite; je mis mon kilt rouge et noir (la jupe officielle de l'école. La joie des uniformes!) et une chemise blanche avec des manches trois quart. Je pris mes ballerines noirs et les enfilai. Je laissai mes longs cheveux blonds foncés bouclés sur mon dos. Je me regardai dans le miroir de ma chambre un instant. « _ **Parfait**_ » Je mis une fine couche de crayon noir en dessous des mes yeux et appliquai un peu de mascara. Mes paremts ne voulaient pas que je me maquille plus que ça, c'était la règle. « ** _Une fille trop maquillée ne veut faire autre que d'attirer l'attention. Reste discrète et tu resteras parfaite._** » Dans ma famille, on avait une obsession sur la perfection. Enfin, je parlais plus pour mes parents. Mon frère Akari et moi, on était pas du genre perfectionnistes, mais nos parents nous y obligeaient. Je descendis en bas pour prendre mon petit déjeuner et mon grand frère, Akari, ébourriffa mes cheveux.

- **Akari ! Tu vas me décoiffer,** dis-je en riant.

- **On s'en moque** , dit mon frère.

Mesdames et mesieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter mon grand frère, Akari Hime. Je sais, pas très orignial comme prénom. Akari et Arika étaient très ressemblant, mes parents n'avaient sûrement jamais songé à ça. Akari était un gars qui se foutait pas mal de tout, mais il aimait faire rire les autres. Il écoutait rarement se qu'on lui disait de faire, à part quand c'était nos parents ou son patron qui lui demandait un truc. Il travaillait dans un café, enfin vous voyez le genre. Mon frère était quand même beau; grand, beau sourire, cheveux bruns et yeux pers.

 **-Je vais te reconduire à l'école?** , me demanda mon frère. **Il faut que je passe par là, de toute façon.**

 **-Okay** , lui dis-je dans un sourire.

Je pris un bol de céréales et une banane. Je fourrai alors mes affaires dans mon sac à dos et partis vers la porte d'entrée de notre grande demeure.

- **Akari, j'suis prête!**

Je pris place dans sa voiture et sortis mon téléphone de ma poche; j'écrivai à Nami pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de venir me chercher ce matin pour me déposer à l'école. Mon frère embarqua dans la voiture à ce moment et me sourit.

- **T'écris à un garçon**?, me dit Akari.

Mon grand frère avait toujours le don de me poser des questions comme ça. Il était le contraire parfait de tous les autres grands frères. La plupart protégeaient leur petite soeur des garçons et n'aimaient pas toujours le copain de leur soeur. Mon frère à moi, c'était l'opposé; il avait presque hâte que je me fasse un petit ami. Fouillez-moi pourquoi, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je lui fis une grimace en riant. Notre complicité était exceptionnelle.

 **-Non, désolé, pas de beau-frère en vu pour toi encore! J'écrivais à Nami.**

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil. Depuis un certain temps, mon frère avait l'air un peu interessé par ma meilleure amie. Dommage pour lui, Nami avait déjà un mec. Nous arrivâmes à l'école quelques minutes plus tard et je remerciai mon frère d'être venu me reconduire et j'entrai dans l'école. Les cours commençaient dans quelques minutes. Dans le couloir, je croisai Vivi et Carrot. Vivi semblait sur un petit nuage; elle souriait dans le vide. J'interrogeai Carrot du regard.

- **Elle est comme ça depuis ce matin** , me dit Carrot en parlant de Vivi. **Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait attendre Nami pour nous annoncer une nouvelle. Elle veut qu'on soit toute là.**

- **Ok, dis-je en riant.**

Je commençai à marcher avec mes deux amies en même temps d'arpenter les couloirs du lycée. Je réalisai alors à cet instant une chose, et cette réalité me frappa; j'étais en terminale. C'était ma dernière année d'école. Qu'allais-je faire plus tard? Même si mes parents avaient déjà tracé mon avenir (ils voulaient que je devienne avocate comme mon père), je ne voulais pas du tout que ma vie se boucle de cette façon. Pour être franche, je détestais la justice et les procès. Ce n'étais pas dans se que j'aimais faire. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien y faire; une bonne fille se doit de respecter tout se que ses parents demande. Mes parents à moi pensaient que j'adorais le métier d'avocat; je ne leur avais jamais dit que je voulais faire autre chose dans ma vie. De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien; dans leur tête, j'étais une future avocate et pas autre chose. Pour être sincère, se que je voulais faire dans la vie n'était pas une chose précise.

Je voulais partir. Partir des États-Unis et ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Voyager. Voir le Canada, visiter l'Europe, aider des gens en Afrique, m'enfuir en Australie ou bien encore en Asie. C'était un rêve qui ne se réaliserait probablement jamais. J'allais sûrement finir par me marier à un garçon d'une famille riche, avoir deux ou trois enfants et les éduquer comme je l'avais été. Dire que mon avenir était déjà scellé à 17 ans...C'était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver.

La cloche retentit, annonçant le début des cours. Je remarquai que Nami n'était pas venue avec nous ce matin; il nous faudrait attendre après le cours pour savoir pourquoi Vivi était de cette si bonne humeur. Après avoir saluer Carrot, je me dirigeai avec Vivi à notre premier cours; français. Mon amie semblait perdue dans les vapes du bonheur, tandis que moi je pensais toujours à mon avenir. Je pris place à mon bureau et si tôt la cloche sonnée annonçant le début de la classe, madame Nico Robin débuta son cours. Je jetai un coup d'oeil au bureau à côté de moi; Ace n'était pas encore arrivé. En retard, comme à son habitude.

- **Boniour chers élèves!** , nous dit chaleureusement la prof. **Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir un peu de théorie. Nous parlerons des figures de style. Il existe plusieurs sortes de figures de style. Quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour venir en écrire quelques uns au tableau?**

Pas besoin d'en demander plus. Je levai la main et madame Nico Robin me sourit gentiment.

- **Viens ici Akira!**

Je me levai de mon bureau et balayai quelques instants la salle de classe des yeux. Vivi griffonnait le nom d'Ace sur son agenda, se qui me donna envie de rouler les yeux, Nami jouait distrètement avec la chaîne en or que Zoro lui avait donné une semaine auparavant, la moitié des élèves dormaient sur leur bureau et quelques uns me fixaient, attendant que j'aille au tableau écrire des figures de styles. Je m'avançai et pris la craie que la professeure me tendait. J'écris au tableau « Comparaison » et me retournai vers madame Nico Robin.

- **La comparaison** , expliquais-je, **c'est une figure de style qui comporte très souvent le mot « comme » et qui sert à...**

Je fus interrompue par une porte qui s'ouvrit en trombe. Ace se tenait derrière, sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de l'insulter, mais je ne pouvais pas me mettre en colère, se qui reviendrait à perdre notre petit jeu. Je ne savais pas s'il était encore en fonction; peut-être que je me faisais des idées et que Ace avait plaisanté au sujet du jeu qui s'était installé entre nous. Vaut mieux ne pas prendre de chances. Je l'observai du pied à la tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver carrément sexy. Son uniforme un peu serré nous permettait de voir les contours de ses muscles, ses yeux chocolats avaient une certaine intécelle, ses cheveux tellements bruns, ses taches de rousseurs et son sourire complètement ravageur. Nous nous observions depuis quelques secondes et j'en eu honte; Akira Hime n'était pas supposé de regarder les garçons de cette manière, surtout pas Ace.

 **-Ace,** dit la professeure, **tu es en retard mon grand.**

 **-Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué,** dit Ace.

Elle lui lança un regard dur qui lui suggéra de se la fermer.

- **Tu auras une copie à me faire pour demain.**

 **-Elle s'ajoutera aux 5 autres que j'ai déjà à faire.**

 **-Portgas D Ace, à ta place,** dit madame Nico Robin sévèrement.

Il ne répondit pas et alla s'assoir à son bureau. Je finis mes explications à l'avant de la classe et finis par m'assoir à mon bureau moi aussi, juste à côté de Ace. Celui-ci me sourit.

- **Bonjour mon petit coeur. Je t'ai manqué?,** me dit Ace.

- **Pas vraiment** , dis-je doucement.

 **-Ça fait combien de temps déjà?**

 **-7 jours exactement.**

 **-Tu comptes les jours? Oh ma belle Akira, je ne savais pas que tu t'ennuyais autant de moi!**

 **-Dans tes rêves, Portgas. Je sais seulement que ça fait 7 jours à cause que ça fait exactement une semaine et au cas ou t'en était pas encore informé, une semaine est égale à 7 jours.**

 **-T'es trop mignonne quand tu fais ton intello mon coeur.**

 **-Mais arrête de m'appeler mon coeur! Et puis sérieusement c'est quoi ce truc? On s'ignore pendant une semaine et tu me parles aujourd'hui comme si rien ne s'était passé.**

 **-Désolé ma chérie, j'étais occupée à faire des rencontres pour le moins...Intéressantes...**

À ce moment, Vivi se tourna vers nous. Elle me fit un signe de la main et se tourna immédiatement vers Ace. Elle lui fit des yeux doux et Ace fit semblant de lui envoyer un baiser. Attendez, j'ai loupé un truc. Vivi se retourna et moi, je tournai ma tête vers Ace.

 **-Attends...Ta rencontre intéressante...C'est Vivi ?** , dis-je très bas pour ne pas que celle-ci ne m'entende.

- **Bingo.**

 **-C'est incensé! Je veux dire ça parrait que tu ne l'aimes pas. Il y a quelques jours que tu ne lui accordais même pas un regard!**

 **-On change, tu sais.**

 **-Portgas D Ace, tu n'es pas du tout amoureux d'elle, tu n'es qu'un connard de coureur de jupons!**

 **-T'énerve pas trop mon joli coeur, tu veux vraiment perdre le jeu?**

Éh voila, je venais d'avoir ma réponse; nous continuons toujours de jouer au jeu. Je respirai à fond et lui sortis mon plus beau sourire.

- **Bien sûr que non, mon amour,** dis-je en l'imitant.

- **Monsieur Portgas, Mademoiselle Hime?** , nous interpella la prof. **Je peux savoir se qu'il y a d'intéressant? Je donne un cours je vous signale.**

 **-Désolé, madame Nico Robin** , lança Ace. **Vous savez je parlais avec Akira pour essayer de la calmer; elle a un problème de fille en ce moment et ne peux pas aller aux toilettes.**

Je me sentis devenir si écarlate qu'on aurait pu me confondre avec une tomate. Le connard! Il avait pas osé!

- **Ace** , dis-je le plus doucement possible, tandis que les autres élèves riaient complètement de ma gueule, **je crois que tu as mal compris!**

 **-Qu'es-ce qu'il était supposé entendre, mademoiselle Hime?, demanda madame Nico Robin.**

 **-Vous voyez, ce n'est pas moi qui ai des problèmes de filles, mais plutôt lui qui a des problèmes avec les filles. Saviez-vous que Portgas a un problème au lit? Vous savez, au moment de...**

 **-C'est assez,** me coupa la prof, en me regardant sévèrement.

Pourtant, ça ne me dérangea pas pour le moins du monde; j'avais fait rire certains élèves et ridiculiser Ace.

 **-Oh, c'est justement ça le problème de Ace, madame. Il est pas capable d'en mettre assez. Il veut faire tout pour prouvez le contraire, mais croyez-moi...**

 **-Parce que...T'as couché avec lui?,** demanda une fille de la classe, soudain sérieuse.

Vivi se tourna vers moi, rouge de colère, et Nami me regardait, bouche bée. Ace, pour sa part, ne disait plus rien.

- **Qui sait, dis-je, un sourire dans la voix. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.**

Quelques garçons sifflèrent dans la classe et madame Nico Robin explosa.

- **Portgas D Ace, Akira Hime, au bureau du proviseur, imédiatement!**

 **-C'est bon, dis-je en me levant.**

Jamais de ma vie je n'ai été aussi impolie avec un adulte. Pour être sincère...C'était cool. Et pour l'instant, je me fichais du jugement de mes parents. Je sortis de la classe et une main se referma sur mon poignet, si fort que ça me fit mal. Je me tournai et vis Ace, qui étais presque dans une colère noire.

- **Akira. Ne racontes plus jamais de balivèrnes comme ça. Jamais.**

Il se retenait pour me crier dessus.

- **Pourquoi donc?,** demandais-je, toute sourire.

- **Parce que!**

 **-Tu as peur qu'on te juge à cause de tes nouveaux problèmes avec les filles?**

 **-Non! Que les deux on aillent..Tu sais!**

 **-Ça te gêne tant que ça?**

Pour une fois, je vis Ace mal à l'aise, se qui me donnait l'envie de rire.

- **Non, mais je ne voudrais pas que ça te créer des problèmes. En plus, tu racontes des mensonges, tu sais que c'est pas bien pour toi et ta petite réputation!**

Il avait l'air sérieux.

- **Allez détends toi...**

J'allais lui dire autre chose lorsque je me sentis trébucher. J'eus le temps de regarder sous mes pieds; je venais de trébucher sur un fil électrique qui trainait dans le couloir. Je tombai de tout mon poids sur le plancher et cognai ma tête super fort sur le plancher. Je lâchai un cri et me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

- **Wow, ça va petit coeur?**

Ace me souleva doucement et me remis debout. Comme la dernière fois, il me tenait par les hanches, mais je me foutais de notre position; j'avais mal à la tête, affreusement mal.

- **Petit coeur?** , redit Ace, un peu inquiet.

Je m'effondrai contre lui; ma tête se nichai sans le vouloir dans son cou et je me sentais étourdie. Ace m'enlaça et me souffla à l'oreil

- **Akira, te sens tu bien , bordel?!**

J'éttoufai un sanglot qui me montais à la gorge.

- **Non** , réussi-je à articuler, **vraiment pas bien...**

 **-Okay, essaye de respirer fort. Attends un peu que je t'apporte à l'infirmerie, d'accord?**

Je hochai la tête et restai nichée dans ses bras. Je m'y sentais bien. Je me sentis soulevée de terre et réalisai que Ace m'avait pris dans ses bras, comme si j'étais une princesse.

- **Alors on peut pas dire qu'on s'ennuie avec toi,** dit Ace.

- **Je rêve ou tu es en train de m'insulter alors que je suis sur le bord de l'évanouissement?**

 **-Je t'ai dit de la fermer!** , me dit Ace, sévèrement.

J'aggripai son épaule et la serrai fort pour m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Je me sentais étourdie. Je touchai ma tête, là ou je m'étais cognée et lorsque je regardai mon doigt, il était tout rouge; je saignais.

- **Ace** , dis-je très bas.

- **Akira, s'il te plait, ferme-la.**

- **Ace** , dis-je un peu plus fort, **je saigne de la tête.**

 **-Putain!** , me dit Ace, en avançant plus vite. **Qui a laissé ce merdique de fil électrique dans le couloir! Je te jure que je vais lui couper la tête!**

J'aurais dû trouver étrange la façon dont Ace me défendait, mais pour l'instant, je me sentais trop mal pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans l'infermerie et l'infirmière parla avec Ace de se qui s'était passé. Il me serrait toujours contre lui et j'aggripais toujours son épaule avec autant de force.

- **Restez ici une minute, je vais appeller les parents,** nous dit l'infirmière. **Jeune homme, tenez-la éveiller.**

 **-Akira,** me souffla Ace doucement, **garde les yeux ouverts. Tout va bien allez.**

 **-Mais j'ai tellement mal...**

 **-Je sais,** dit-il en enroulant lentement une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son doigt. **Mais il faut que tu restes éveillé.**

 **-Depuis quand tu es gentil?**

 **-J'ai toujours dit que j'étais pas sans coeur. Faut bien voir que tu ne me crois pas.**

Un sourire arrogant se dessina sur son visage. Je souris légèrement aussi, mais je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Mes yeux se fermèrent seuls.

- **Akira! Ouvre tes yeux!**

Trop tard. Je me sentais glisser. Le noir venait de m'envahir. Je m'étais évanouie.

* * *

 **Bonjour mes chers lecteurs de mon coeur! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! :) J'ai déjà hâte de plublier le 6ème chapitre. Alors, comme vous pouvez le voir, Ace et Akira on eu un rapprochement dans ce chapitre. Est-ce que vous pensez que ça va continuer sur cette onde? À vous de le découvrir en continuant de lire Les Contraires Pour Une Paire! ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews sur ce nouveau chapitre. En passant: MERCI BEAUCOUP !**

 **-Olivea xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Lena D Emma : Wow et bah merci hein beaucoup et heum oui je poste tout les un à deux jour parce que ma fiction est déjà toute terminée. ^-^**

* * *

 **Point de vue de Ace.**

 **..**.

- **J'ai toujours dit que j'étais pas sans coeur. Faut bien croire que tu ne me crois pas.**

Je lui fis un sourire, pourtant, je n'étais pas du tout amusé; Akira, dans mes bras, était complètement sur le bord de l'évanouissement. Le truc, c'est que j'essayais de la distraire pour ne pas qu'elle ferme les yeux, comme l'infirmière me l'avait demandé. Akira me rendit un sourire, mais pas du tout assuré; elle semblait si faible à cet instant. Et puis, ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, très lentement, comme si elle me donnait le temps de l'empêcher de s'évanouir.

\- **Akira ! Ouvre tes yeux!**

Mais, c'était vraiment trop tard. Putain! Comment j'étais supposé réagir, moi? Une fille venait de s'évanouir dans mes bras! Et puis, je pris une grande respiration et sans le vouloir, mon regard se porta vers le visage d'Akira. Je me pris à l'observer. Akira avait l'air sereine. Elle semblait dormir doucement, comme si rien ne pouvait la toucher. Et en cet instant, je la trouvais belle. «Non mais espèce de crétin! Apporte-la à l'infirmière au lieu de te pâmer devant cette sainte!» Je me précipitai pour rejoindre l'infirmière; elle était au téléphone avec, je présume, les parents de Akira.

- **Madame Hime** , disait l'infirmière avec un calme étonnant, **je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail à faire...Oui, oui, je comprends tout cela. Mais il s'agit de votre fille ici! Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser seule à son sort pour votre travail!...D'accord...Oui bien sûr. Je vous rappelerai s'il y a le moindre changement.**

Je grimaçai; je devinai qu'aucun des parents de Akira ne pouvaient venir dans le moment et préféraient rester à leur travail. Pour être franc, je trouvais ça complètement inscencé. Elle devait avoir de sacré parents pour qu'il puisse lui faire un coup pareil...L'infirmière se retourna vers moi et quand elle me vit, le corps inerte d'Akira dans les bras, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et me lança un regard noir.

- **Je vous avais demandé de la tenir éveillée, bon sang!,** railla l'infirmière **. Allez l'étendre sur une chaise immédiatement pendant que j'appelle l'hôpital. Vous pouvez retourner à vos cours monsieur...?**

 **-Monsieur Portgas. Et non, madame.**

 **-Je vous demande pardon?**

 **-Vous m'avez dit de retourner en cours. Mais je souhaiterais rester auprès d'elle. Je suis un...ami proche,** mentis-je.

Sérieusement, je serais retourné en cours s'il n'avait pas fallu que j'aille chez le proviseur. Maintenant, il était plus tentant de rester aux côtés d'Akira que de me faire engueuler à cause de mon comportement en classe.

- **Parfait** , dit l'infirmière. **Maintenant excusez-moi mais il faut que j'appelle l'hôpital au plus vite!** , dit-elle en s'énervant et en composant le numéro des urgences.

En même temps de parler aux ambulanciers, l'infirmière me donna un serviette. Pourquoi me donnait-elle cela? En voyant l'air exaspéré de l'infirmière, je retins un rire.

- **Espèce de nigot** , dit l'infirmière en cachant l'autre bout du combiné du téléphone pour ne pas que les ambulanciers n'etendent se qu'elle disait. **La serviette sert à éponger son sang en attendant les urgences. Allez, pressez-vous, monsieurs Portgas! Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte que la vie de cette jeune fille est en danger!**

J'étendis doucement, mais avec empressement, Akira sur une chaise qui me semblait comfortable et passait lentement la serviette sur sa tête. Elle ne saignait pas trop, c'était déjà ça. Mais il lui faudrait des points de sutures, c'était sûr. Je m'assis à mon tour et attendis que l'ambulance arrive patiamment. « **En tout cas, c'est mieux que d'attendre sur les chaises du proviseur** », pensais-je égoistement.

 **Point de vue d'Akira**

Je me réveillai lentement, comme dans les vapes. Un instant, je me sentis sereine, et même calme. Mon corps était engourdi, mais je me sentais bien. Jusqu'à temps que j'ouvre les yeux. C'est comme si on m'aurait frappé sur le crâne. Je semblais voir pour la première fois; la lumière des néons était vraiment forte, comme si j'aurais regardé le soleil en plein dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Ma tête me faisait mal, et puis je me souvins de se que m'étais arrivé plus tôt. J'inspectai la pièce; je n'étais plus à l'école. J'étais dans une salle d'hôpital, couchée dans un lit. Les rideaux sur mes deux côtés étaient tirés, se qui m'empêchait de voir mes deux voisins. Une personne entra alors dans ma «chambre» d'hôpital.

- **Mademoiselle Hime** , dit gentiment un homme- un médecin, je crois. **Comment vous sentez-vous?**

 **-Autre le fait que ma tête vient de s'ouvrir, que je saignais, que je me suis évanouie et que je me suis rendue à l'hôpital par je ne sais quel moyen, ça va.**

Le docteur, c'est à dire l'homme médecin, rit doucement, comme si il comprenait ma position. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, me souriant d'un air doux, presque paternel. Il avait l'air quand même jeune; cheveux brun très clair et des yeux noir comme un corbeau, puis il étais vraiment très chou.

- **J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Akira,** me dit-il, comme si on s'était tutoyé toute notre vie **. Tu n'as pas eu de comossitions cérébrales, se qui a été un vrai coup de chance. Un gros coup de chance, même! Nous t'avons fait des points de soutures, et je crois que pour l'instant tu as seulement besoin de du repos. Nous te gardons un certain temps et si demain soir tu te sens mieux, nous te laisserons repartir. Se qui est sûr, c'est que tu ne viendras pas à l'école de la semaine.**

Je me redressai dans mon lit, soudain réveillée.

- **Mais, monsieur ! Je ne peux pas manquer de cours! Je vais manquer ma matière, je ne peux pas me le permettre!**

 **-Akira, écoute moi. Ta santé est plus importante. À chaque jour, une personne désignée de ton cours apportera tes devoirs, mais si tu n'as pas la force de les faire, ne te force surtoût pas. Il te faut du repos après une chute comme ceci.**

 **-D'accord...Mes parents, ou ils sont, d'ailleurs?**

Le docteur se mordit la lèvre et se balança d'un pied à l'autre, ayant l'air mal à l'aise.

- **Euh..Ils n'ont pas pu venir dans l'immédiat,** répondit le monsieur.

- **Oh...Je vois. Le travail?**

Il ne répondit pas, mais tout dans ses yeux me confirmèrent que j'avais raison. Soudain il se mit à sourire.

- **Mais, un ami proche voudrait te voir. Je vous laisse quelques instants, je vais revenir bientôt. Au fait, mon nom c'est Chopper.**

J'hochai la tête très doucement et attendit que cette fameuse personne arrive. Chopper partit sans un mot de plus et soudain arriva Ace.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?, dis-je, ahurie.**

Soudain, je me souvins que c'était lui qui m'avait aidé à me rendre à l'infirmerie. Pas étonnant qu'il soit avec moi ici. Je le regardai un moment, sans rien dire, et je me sentis alors gênée. Je me souvenais de la proximité que nous avions eu quelques instants plus tôt, alors qu'il m'avait prise dans ses bras. Ses bras d'ailleurs puissants qui, dans d'autres circonstances, m'auraient procurés des frissons à l'instant. Ace passa une main dans ses cheveux et la fourra dans sa poche de jean.

- **Ah, c'est vrai,** repris-je. **Alors comme ça, tu m'avais pas dit qu'on était amis proches maintenant.**

Je souris malicieusement et Ace me sourit à son tour et vint à s'assoir près de moi, sur une chaise postée près de mon lit.

- **Écoute, notre relation a évolué. Je suis étonné de voir que tu ne mets pas dans la position de tes amis proches,** dit-il en prenant un ton faussement offensé.

Je ris malgré moi.

- **T'es vraiment con,** dis-je.

- **C'est gentil à dire pour le gars qui vient de te sauver d'une mort certaine!**

 **-Une mort certaine? T'es pas sûr d'exagérer un peu les choses toi?**

 **-Pas du tout!** , lança Ace, tout sourire. Au fait, j'ai prévenu Nami, Carrot et Vivi. Je savais qu'elles tiendraient à te voir.

- **Tu a leurs numéro ?**

 **-Celui de Vivi...**

 **-Ha, c'est vrai, ta fameuse rencontre intéressante!**

 **-Pourquoi tes parents sont pas là?,** me demanda Ace.

Je me raidis- je détestais parler de mes parents aux autres. Je ne voulais pas montrer aux gens à quel point ma vie était contrôlée par eux. Il dut s'en rendre compte car il changea de sujet.

 **-En tout cas, merci,** dit-il.

- **Pourquoi...?**

- **Tu viens de m'éviter une belle discussion avec notre precieux proviseur!**

 **-Ne comptes pas trop là-dessus, Ace.**

 **-Ma chérie, je te dis qu'il n'insistera pas pour me parler. Après tout, je suis sérieusement ébranlé! Ma chère amie vient de passe proche de la mort.**

 **-Tu es si énervant,** dis-je dans un demi-sourire.

- **Ouais, mais je te faire sourire. Je dois pas être si énervant que ça non**

 **-Si, tu l'es.**

 **-Je t'assure que non, sinon les filles ne seraient pas accroes à moi!**

Voilà, le vrai Ace remontait à la surface.

- **Je suis désolée de briser ta bulle, mais maintenant je ne sais pas si les filles vont être aussi attirés par ton «corps de dieu», dis-je en mimant les guillemets avec mes doigts.**

 **-Pourquoi ça?**

 **-Parce que maintenant tout le monde est au courant de tes problèmes avec les filles au lit, mon chou.**

Ace me regarda, perplexe, et comprit alors que je faisais référence à se que j'avais dit en classe avant de me retrouver à l'hôpital.

- **À cause de toi, ma réputation est gâchée par une petite menterie.**

 **-Ça t'apprendra à dire que j'ai des problèmes de filles, Portgas D Ace !**

De plus en plus qu'on parlait, de plus en plus que nous perdions le sentiment amical que j'avais ressenti.

- **Mais relax, c'était qu'une blague,** riposta Ace.

 **-Mais c'était la pire qu'on m'ait fait en classe!,** répliquais-je, ma colère s'aiguisant de plus en plus.

- **C'est pas le pire dans tout ça,** dit Ace.

- **C'est quoi alors le pire?** Demandais-je, presque d'un ton froid.

- **Qu'on pense que j'aille couché avec une fille aussi conne que toi.**

Sa remarque me laissa de court. Je sentis une boule dans mon ventre. Quelle conne j'avais été, effectivement! De penser que Ace aurait pu se montrer amical venait du miracle. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, sans aucun bruits. Je ne voulais pas croiser le regard de Ace. Je ne voulais pas voir son regard qui m'inciterait à me faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours un parfait idiot.

- **Vas-t'en. Fiche le camp** , dis-je en serrant les dents, pour m'empêcher de hurler.

- **Parfait!,** dit Ace en se levant, l'air fâché autant que moi. **De toute façon tes meilleures amies sont là.**

Je levai les yeux et apperçus effictivement que mes meilleures amies étaient là. Nami se précipita vers moi et bouscula au passage Portgas, se qui m'aurait donné le goût de rire en d'autres circonstances.

- **Oh mon Dieu Akira !** , me souffla Nami en me regardant d'une manière inquiète.

Raquel arriva derrière Nami et elle me lança un regard plus posé que celui que Nami; tant que je parlais et que j'étais en vie, Carrot ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour moi. Tout court, Carrot n'était pas ce genre de filles qui dramatisaient tout.

 **-Contente que tu sois correct** , me dit doucement Carrot avec un sourire.

 **-Correct?!** , railla Nami et se retournant vers Carrot, l'air abasourdie **. Je te signale que notre meilleure amie aurait pu perdre la mémoire! Tu imagines? Croiser Akira sans qu'elle ne se rappelle de nous! Ça aurait été la pire chose de ma vie!**

 **-En effet, ça n'aurait pas été vraiment amusant,** commenta Chopper en arrivant dans la pièce, le même air gentil sur le visage que tout à l'heure.

Il se dirigea vers Carrot et Nami, leur tendant la main pour la serrer.

 **-Bonjour, les filles, je m'appelle Chopper, je suis la personne qui va s'occuper d'Akira pour aujourd'hui.**

 **-Bonjour, moi c'est Carrot ! Et voici Nami,** dit mon amie en pointant l'intéressée.

- **Enchanté** , dit le docteur. Les **filles, si ça ne vous ennuie pas trop, je vous demanderais de vous entretenir avec Akira seule à seule. Je comprenne que vous ayez envie de la voir, mais elle a besoin de repos. Nous lui avons donné des antis-douleur quand elle dormait, mais si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle recommence à se sentir mal en point trop vite, respectez son espace vital.**

Elles hochèrent la tête et cherhèrent du regard quelqu'un.

- **Où est Vivi?,** demanda Nami. **Elle était avec nous il y a quelques instants!**

 **-Moi, je crois savoir...** , commenta Carrot.

Nous l'interrogeâmes tous du regard, même Chopper.

- **Vous savez la super nouvelle qu'elle voulait nous annoncer ce matin?** , continua Carrot. **Elle m'en a vendu un morceau tout à l'heure, lorsqu'on se dirigeait à l'hôpital.**

 **-Alors?,** dit Nami.

- **Elle a un copain. Vous savez, le nouveau.**

 **-Ace?** , répondit Nami, les yeux grand ouverts.

- **Ace?!** , répetais-je en écho, comme si je n'en croyais pas mes oreils.

- **Bon** , réctifia Carrot dans un demi sourire, contente d'avoir attiré autant notre attention, **c'est peut-être pas son copain officiel. Mais il parrait qu'il l'aime bien. Ils se sont embrassés, en tout cas.**

 **-Embrassés?!** , dis-je. Non c'est complètement impossible..

Ou peut-être pas. Je me souvins de sa rencontre intéressante. C'était Vivi. Mais...C'était pas le genre d'Ace, de s'embarquer dans des relations comme ça! «Ou peut-être que si. Après tout, le connais-tu vraiment?» C'était trop bizarre. Ace ne pouvait pas être en couple avec elle. Il y a de ça une semaine, il n'accordait aucun regard à Vivi. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. Et je comptais bien découvrir se que c'était. En plus, juste d'imaginer Ace et Vivi s'embrasser... Je ressentis comme une boule a l'estomac. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait?.

- **Enfin, on doit retourner à nos cours,** dit doucement Carrot. **On nous avait autorisé de venir ici quelques temps afin de s'assurer que tu allais bien. Et maintenant que c'est confirmé...C'est nul, j'aurais voulu rester ici toute la journée à rien faire.**

 **-C'est la vie** , répondit Nami en haussant les épaules.

J'allais ajouter une chose lorsque Vivi s'approcha de ma chambre. Je la vis, toute sourire, rayonnante, en train de rire. Ses cheveux bleu très clair étaient un peu ébourriffés et la bretelle de son soutif n'était pas arrangé comme il le fallait. Soudain, apparut à son tour Ace, l'air ennuyé comme si il avait assisté à un cours de math. Pourtant, il essayait visiblement de caché son air borné par un sourire. J'y croyais pas.

- **Non mais vous êtes timbrés ou quoi?!** , dit Nami, soudain en colère, réagissant plus vite que moi. **S'envoler en l'air pendant que notre amie est à l'hôpital!**

 **-On s'est pas envoyés en l'air,** protesta Vivi, l'air contrit. **On faisait que s'embrasser.**

 **-Quelle différence?,** ronchonna Nami. **Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi?!** , dit-elle en direction d'Ace.

- **Je te signale que c'est pas de tes affaires** , dit Ace en levant les yeux en l'air.

- **Non, mais ce sont des miennes!** , répliquais-je.

Chopper, que j'avais presque oubliée, nous regardait en silence. Il semblait suivre nos échanges comme un série populaire pour ados qui passerait à la télévision. 10

- **Vivi** , continuais-je, **j'aimerais te parler. Maintenant.**

Elle s'avança et prit Ace par les mains, l'apportant du coup avec elle.

- **Pas avec lui** , dis-je en lançant un regard à Ace.

- **Mais Akira! Si tu as un truc à me dire, tu peux le dire devant lui aussi.**

 **-Ok, alors!... Vivi, ce type va te briser le coeur. Ne lui fais pas confiance. On est même pas amis qu'il m'a déjà fait chier. Ça va être pire avec toi.**

 **-Pas du tout! Je te signale que je ne suis pas toi. De plus, Ace est génial!**

 **-Génial? Non mais tu t'entends parler? Tu ne le connais même pas!**

Devant son air contracté, je devinai qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Je me pris à soupirer.

- **D'accord...Mais je t'aurais prévenu,** dis-je.

Je lançai un regard noir à Ace. Quelles importaient ses intentions, je savais que ce n'était pas parce qu'il tenait à Vivi.

- **Vivi** , dis-je en reportant mon regard sur mon amie, **pourrais-tu m'apporter le devoir en français demain après les cours?**

Elle allait répondre quand Ace se pencha vers moi.

- **Je le ferai moi** , répondit Ace. **On se voit demain petit coeur.**

Pourtant, son regard ne quittait pas le mien. Il me transperçait, mais pas de la mauvaise manière. On dirait qu'il aurait voulu me faire comprendre un truc, un truc important. Il lâcha finalement mes yeux et partit sans ajouter autre choses avec Nami, Carrot et Vivi, qui me saluèrent vaguement de la main en promettant de me rendre une autre visite ce soir. Quand ils furent partis, Chopper me sourit.

- **Je vais te laisser te reposer un peu. Tu en as besoin.**

Il écarta une mèche brune rebelle qui lui tombait sur le visage et partit, fermant le rideau. Pourquoi Ace s'était-il proposé pour venir me porter mes devoirs? Et ce regard qu'il m'avait lancé? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était en couple avec Vivi. Non. C'était sûr qu'il y avait autre chose. Je tournai le regard et remarquai un téléphone sur la table de nuit. Je le pris dans mes mains et me rendis compte qu'il ne m'appartenait pas, et qu'il n'était pas celui d'une de mes amies. Alors, c'était celui... D'Ace? J'ouvris son cellulaire et constatai avec fureur qu'il avait un code à 4 chiffres. Comment j'allais savoir son code? Si j'essayais plus de 3 fois, il se bloquerait sûrement... "Essaye-le une fois." Je composai n'importequoi. "1-2-1-2" Je sursautai lorsque je m'apperçus que son cellulaire se deverouilla. C'était une blague ou quoi? Il n'avait pas vraiment mis ce code? Je ris un peu, me rendant compte que la stupidité de la situation. Joyeusement, je regardai dans ses derniers appels. C'était très indiscret de ma part, mais la curiosité prenait le dessus. Le dernier appel qu'il avait reçu était celui d'une certaine "Boa" En regardant tout l'historique de ses appels, je constatai que cette fameuse fille l'appelait souvent mais que Ace ne lui repondait jamais. Je fermis le téléphone et le deposai sur ma table de nuit, pensant seulement à qui pouvait être cette fille. Ex petite copine? Soeur? Amie? Mes pensées furent stoppées lorsque je vis Ace entrer de nouveau dans ma chambre.

- **Euh... J'ai oublié mon téléphone.**

Je pointai son cellulaire, honteuse d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires. Il me sourit mais avant qu'il n'ait pus partir, j'aggripai ma main sur son col de gilet et l'attirai à moi. J'étais en position assise sur mon lit et lui était penché sur moi pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Nous étions très près, mais j'en avais rien a faire.

- **Portgas. Peu importe se que tu veux faire avec Vivi, je vais t'en empêcher. Tu vas finir par la blesser et tu le sais. C'est impossible un gars comme toi et qui flirte avec Jewerly Bonney de s'intéresser à cette pauvre Vivi !**

Ace se pencha davantage vers moi et colla mon nez contre le sien. Je sursautai mais restai paralyser. Mon cœur tambourinait très fort dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais autre choix que de regarder ses beaux yeux. A travers ses pupilles, il semblait me lancer un regard provocateur, qui voulait me dire de me te taire.

- **On se voit demain après les cours. Je viendrai te porter tes affaires.**

Et puis Ace partit, se décollant de moi. Il partit sans se retourner tandis que moi, je touchai doucement à mon nez. Pourquoi agissait-il de cette façon? Je repensai à notre proximité. Son nez collé contre le mien. Et la seule chose que j'avais vu, éclipsant tout; ses yeux. Je soupirai bruyamment. Mon cœur battait toujours très vite et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir la scene.

Je balançai ma tête par en arrière et fermai les yeux pour me reposer, toujours aussi troublée par se que venait de se passer. Un instant, ce garçon me lançait la pire insulte et juste après, il devenait amical pour finalement refaire son con. Décidemment, je ne pourrais jamais comprendre Ace. Mes yeux se fermèrent seuls, me prouvant que j'avais besoin de sommeil, et je me laissai aller dans le monde réconfortant de rêves.

* * *

 **Alors c'était un gros chapitre! J'espère que vous avez toujours autant aimé et je souhaite que vous continuez à me lire! Je vous aime beaucoup! ET UN GROS MERCI POUR AUTANTS DE VUES JE VOUS AIME BEAUCOUP!**

 **P-S: Qu'avez vous penser de ce rapprochement entre nos deux personnages principaux? ;)**

 **Puis je tiens à prévenir dans cette fic Carrot et Vivi sont un peu OCC sa ne vous dérange pas trop ?**

 **-Olivea xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Point de vue d'Akira

Je regardais distraitement le paysage dehors défiler à grande vitesse. Nous semblions aller plus vite que les oiseaux, plus vite que les animaux et même plus vite que la lumière elle-même. Tout n'était qu'en fait qu'illusions. J'étais dans la voiture de ma mère, une journée après mon accident. Nous revenions à la maison. Comme Chopper l'avait dit, je me sentais mieux qu'hier; mes maux de tête s'étaient adoucis. Pourtant, il m'avait aussi mis en garde d'une autre chose: la fatigue. J'étais si épuisée que j'aurais pu m'endormir à côté d'un champ de construction. Selon ma mère, j'aurais du me remettre au travail dès ce matin; le nez déjà dans les bouquins d'école. Mais la vérité était encrée dans ma tête; pour moi, l'étude est de trop aujourd'hui. Elle aurait dû comprendre, c'était ma mère. Mais ma mère à moi ne comprenait jamais, et c'est se qui la rendait si différente à mes yeux. Mon père était plus tolérant, mais même à ce point, il voulait que j'étudis. Le seul qui aurait pu me défendre était Akari; mais je n'avais aucune chance, il travaillait toute la journée. Hier soir, et comme promis, Vivi, Nami et Carrot étaient revenus me voir et nous avions passé la soirée ensemble. Pourtant, j'avais senti un petit changement dans l'air avec Carrot et Vivi. Nami, trop insouciante, n'avait pas émis de commentaires ou quoi que soit. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la tension. Elle avait apporté Zoro avec elle, et les deux avaient bavardés la plupart de la soirée avec moi. Zoro était un mec plutôt sympa et beau; yeux noir, cheveux vert ce qyi est plutôt originale et magnifique sourire. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas le sortir de sa zone de confort; Zoro était un gars qui n'aimait pas traîner seul avec moi, ou encore avec Vivi et Carrot. Nous n'étions pas assez populaire. Il acceptait seulement de venir avec nous lorsqu'il était avec Nami. Bref. Pour en revenir au malaise, Vivi et moi ne nous parlions pas vraiment. Je crois que c'est à cause d'Ace. Il venait de tout gâcher, encore une fois! Vivi ne semblait pas se faire à l'idée que je n'acceptais pas vraiment qu'elle et Ace soit en couple. Quant à Carrot, elle sentait notre malaise à des kilomètres à la ronde, et c'est se qui la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. En outre, vous aurez compris que cette soirée n'avait pas été la meilleure, et elle ne s'était pas amliorée lorsque mes parents étaient arrivés. Oh, Seigneur! Leur réaction valait 100$. Ils étaient si fâchés! Ils ne pensaient même pas à la chute que j'avais eu; ils ne pensaient qu'à la rencontre que j'aurais eu avec le proviseur. Oh Akira, la belle petite fille parfaite, envoyé chez le proviseur à cause de son comportement? Impossible! J'avais été vraiment offensée qu'il ne pense qu'à ça. Du genre: Éhoh! Votre fille a failli perdre la mémoire et vous ne pensez qu'à son attitude?! Je soupirai et nous arrivames à la maison; le plus vite possible, je filai dans ma chambre et m'étendis rapidement sur mon lit à balequin. Je n'avais qu'une envie, dormir, et c'est se que je fis toute la journée. Je me sentais bien mieux, mais ma tête me faisait un peu souffir; après tout, on venait de la recoudre il y avait 24 heures. Je me levai doucement; il était 16h30. Je remarquai alors que je portais l'uniforme que j'avais hier et jugeai que c'était grandement le temps de me changer. J'enlevai mon kilt d'école et me mis un short. Je déboutonneai ma chemise, la jetai dans le panier à linge et mis un t-shirt bleu marine. Je défis ma queue de cheval et laissai mes cheveux me tomber sur le dos. Je me retournai doucement en massant mes tempes quand je fis le saut le plus gros de ma vie; Ace se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

 **-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE!** , criais-je, le coeur battant à tout rompre. **TU SAIS SE QUE C'EST, FRAPPER À LA PORTE?**

Il haussa les épaules et me lança un très long regard qui se promena sur tout mon corps. Je me sentis rougir; mais c'était quoi, cette façon de me dévisager?!

- **Je savais qu'au fond t'étais pas si mal en dessous de ton uniforme, mon petit coeur.**

Oh non. Oh non non non non. C'était pas vrai. Il m'avait vu en sous-vêtements. Comment se faisait-il que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un ouvrir la porte? Je devais avoir une sale mine car il se mit à rire doucement. Il s'approcha lentement, pris mon menton entre ses doigts.

- **Oh, mais t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de voir les filles déshabillés. C'est pas du nouveau!**

Et alors, il lâcha mon visage et sauta sur mon lit. Il s'étendit comfortablement comme s'il était chez lui. Réalisant se qu'il faisait, je bondis sur ma porte et la fermai à double tour.

 **-Oh, tu veux qu'on soit seuls? Pas de problème, j'aime bien être enfermé avec une belle fille. Viens ici mon petit coeur, et cette fois je ne serais pas obligé de me cacher pour te regarder** , me dit Ace en souriant ravageusement.

- **Espèce de connard. Je te signale que de Un, je n'étais pas complètement déshabillée, j'étais en sous-vêtements. Et puis je nous enferme à cause que si mes parents voient un garçon sur mon lit, ils vont me tuer. Littéralement.**

 **-Et puis? Ça t'empêche pas de venir me voir, mon amour** , dit Ace en riant.

- **Alors toi, je sais pas si t'es bipolaire ou quelque chose du genre, mais t'as un sérieux problème. Hier, tu me disais encore que le pire était qu'on croit que t'aies couché avec une fille comme moi, alors que là tu veux que je perde ma vigrinité avec un salop dans ton genre?**

 **-C'est pas vrai!** pouffa Ace, ne s'occupant pas du fait que je venais de l'insulter. **T'es vraiment vierge!**

 **-Tu pensais quoi?,** dis-je en m'assoyant sur le bord de mon lit. **Que je couchais avec le premier venu? Non mais tu m'as vu Portgas ? Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucune vie sociale!**

Mais qu'est-ce que me prenais de lui parler de ça? J'avouais pour la première fois de ma vie être vraiment vierge, et maintenant je lui confirmais que je n'avais pas de vie sociale? C'était plus que du suicuide; il irait raconté ça à qui voudrait bien l'entendre.

 **-C'est vrai que vu comme ça...**

Il me sourit, se redressa, me prit par la taille et me força à m'étendre sur le lit. Je me laissai faire; ça servirait à quoi, de toute manière? J'étais donc étendue sur une partie de mon grand lit, tandis que Ace s'était recouché sur l'autre partie. Il roula sur le côté, s'accotant sur son coude et me regarda dans les yeux.

 **-Là, tu joues trop à la fille facile. C'est pas amusant.**

 **-Désolé, mon petit coeur,** dis-je en prenant le surnom qu'il prenait pour moi **, mais j'en ai marre de me battre contre toi. Je suis trop épuisée, pour le moment.**

Ses yeux changèrent; de l'espièglerie, il passa à une autre émotion qui m'était inconnue.

 **-C'est vrai, ta tête, j'avais presque oublié. Tu vas mieux?**

Je rêve ou il essayait d'être gentil?!

 **-Euh...Ouais...**

 **-C'était emmerdant en français sans avoir quelqu'un à aggacer...**

Nous nous observâmes un moment du regard, sans parler. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il était beau, les cheveux en bataille. Ça lui faisait un petit air délinquant (même si c'était déjà ça qu'il était!) Ses lèvres rosés avaient l'air douce, sa machoire bien tracé sur son visage lui donnait des traits encore plus précis. Il était affreusement beau. Je me sentis écarlate et je baissai le regard. Je sentis Ace changer de position sur le lit et lorsque je relevai la tête, il avait une feuille pliée dans les mains.

- **Bah, euh, je suis venu pour ça. C'est ton devoir. Mais je pense pas vraiment que tu vas en avoir besoin, tu vois. Si tu n'es pas prête à répliquer contre ma parole, tu ne pourras jamais faire un devoir!**

J'esquissai un sourire tandis qu'il me tendit la feuille pliée en quatre.

 **-Au fait, Ace, comment t'as fait comment pour entrer? Mes parents sont là, et je sais qu'ils me laisseraient jamais un garçon monter seul dans ma chambre...**

Il secoua la tête.

- **Tes parents n'étaient pas là. En tout cas, pas à ma connaissance. La porte était débarrée, alors je me suis permis d'entrer et de regarder dans toute les pièces pour voir ou était ta chambre. Vivi m'avait donné ton adresse...C'est fou comment ta maison est géante, bordel!**

 **-Mes parents ont...Une somme très importante, tu vois. Et puis, depuis quand on entre chez des gens comme ça? C'est assez impoli.**

 **-Roh, mais allez mon petit coeur, c'est pas grave, fous toi un peu des règles de bonne fille pour une fois.**

 **-C'est pas seulement une règle de bonne fille, mais tout simplement un signe de politesse, tu vois.**

 **-Politesse? Excuse-moi ma belle, mais là tu me perds complètement!**

Je me mis à rire. Il ne pouvait pas si bien dire. Ace me fit un petit sourire. Il se coucha de nouveau sur ma couette, d'un côté, et moi de l'autre. Nous étions tous les deux étendus sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Un silence avait envahi la pièce, mais un silence agréable.

- **Et puis** , commença doucement Ace, **Vivi m'a dit d'entrer si je pensais qu'il y avait personne..**

Immédiatement, mon ventre se serra. Imaginer Vivi et Ace ensemble toute la journée à l'école, pendant que moi j'étais à des années lumières de là était presque inssuportable. Bon ok. Fallait pas éxagérer non plus, Akira. Mais au fait, pourquoi je m'en faisais pour ça? Je me foutais que Ace et Vivi soient ensemble! Pourtant, voir Vivi dire quoi faire à Ace dans MA maison, c'était assez impoli.

- **Mais elle se prend pour qui! C'est pas sa maison!,** dis-je en m'emportant.

- **D'ailleurs, en parlant de maison, je comptais bien l'apporter chez moi cette fin de semaine.**

Pourquoi me disait-il tout ça? Une rage m'envahit, aussi soudaine que bizarre.

 **-Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait bien visiter ma chambre. M'enfin, tu vois ou je veux en venir..**

 **-Si, malheureusement! Mais t'es con ou quoi putain!** , lançais-je, **très en colère. Tu parles d'elle comme si c'était qu'un jouet! Tu vas lui briser le coeur, Portgas!**

 **-Un jouet ou une pouppée?**

C'était la goûte de trop. Vivi était mon amie. Je ne me voyais que la défendre. Je le frappai au torse du plus fort que je pouvais. Malheureusement, je ne pensais pas lui avoir fait mal. Abattre mon poing contre ce torse, qui d'ailleurs était assez musclé et agréable à sentir sous mes doigts, ne lui faisait sûrement rien. Attendez. Ce torse agréable et musclé? Depuis quand je pense à des trucs aussi déplacés pour moi?

- **T'es qu'un sale porc et tu ne changeras jamais!** , finis-je par dire, poussant mes pensées plus loin.

Ace me prit les poignets et me renversa sur lui. Il était toujours couché sur le lit et j'étais à califourchon sur son corps.

- **Ouais, et puis?,** me dit Ace.

- **Mais t'as un sale problème Portgas D Ace.**

Il me serra les poignets encore plus fort.

- **Mais lâche moi, merde! Tu me fais mal!,** dis-je en essayant de me déprendre.

 **-Jamais.**

 **-Ace, s'il te plait, libère-moi...**

Et puis, j'entrai dans une sorte transe, comme si la seule évocation d'une phrase pouvait remonter le temps.

- **Flashback** -

J'étais dans la chambre de ma petite cousine Kaya, et on jouait aux pouppées. J'avais 8 ans, et Kaya en avait 6. Ma belle petite pouppée avait les cheveux roux avec des yeux verts, et celle de Kaya était brune aux yeux bleu. Ma cousine et moi étions inséparables; nous étions comme des soeurs. À chaque fois qu'il y avait une occasion et que toute notre famille se voyait, nous jouions toujours ensemble.

 **-Ta pouppée serait plus jolie avec cette robe!,** dit doucement Kaya en me pointant une robe verte, comme celle des yeux de la fameuse pouppée.

- **Oh, oui!,** dis-je en souriant. **Et toi avec cette robe rose.**

Kaya me sourit et prit la robe rose et la jetai dans sa pile de vêtement, signe que cette robe rose bonbon appartenait maintenant officiellement à elle. Soudain, la porte de la chambre de Kaya s'ouvrit sur notre grand-père, qui nous salua.

- **Bonjour mes belles! Vous jouez aux pouppées?**

 **-Oh oui!** s'exclama Kaya. **Viens voir, grand-père! Nous allons te présenter nos pouppées.**

Il s'installa tout près de ma cousine, qui se donna à coeur joie de lui expliquer comment notre monde de pouppée était fait. Notre grand-père, par contre, ne regardait pas nos pouppées, il regardait Kaya si intensémment que j'aurais dû me douter d'un truc. Mais à 8 ans, on ne sait pas grand chose. Après que Kaya eut fini ses explications , mon grand-père la fixait toujours d'un drôle de sourire.

- **Tu viens avec moi, Kaya ?** , dit le grand-père. **J'aimerais te montrer une petite chose.**

 **-Oh oui!**

Elle se leva et prit la main de notre grand-père. Il l'ammena aux toilettes de sa chambre. Juste avant d'y entrer, mon grand-père mit son doigt devant sa bouche en me regardant. Pourquoi me disait-il de faire le silence? Je ne m'en occupai pas trop, je continuai de jouer à mes pouppées, jusqu'à temps que j'entende Kaya émettre un petit cri dans la salle de bain. Je tendis l'oreil.

 **-Grand-père, arrête...Ça fait mal...,** dit Kaya.

- **Chut, ça va bien,** dit-il à ma jeune cousine.

 **-Non, lâche moi, s'il te plait...Je veux voir maman et papa...**

 **-Papa et maman ne seront jamais au courant, d'accord?**

 **-Je veux voir Akira...Grand-père tu me fait mal!**

 **-Akira ne dira rien, mon ange.**

À cet âge, je n'aurais jamais su dire se qu'il lui avait fait. J'étais trop jeune encore. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il avait fait mal à Kaya sans faire exprès et avait essayé de soigner sa blessure avec de l'eau, ou je ne sais pas. Mais je n'aurais songé à ça. Il avait tué ma cousine de l'intérieur. Certaines personnes, quand ils voyaient des photos de ma cousine, la regardaient en fronçant les sourcils. Ils demandaient toujours comment elle s'appelait. Je répondais toujours en leur disant qu'elle s'appelait Kaya. Les gens me demandaient souvent pourquoi ses parents lui avaient donné un tel nom. Je n'ai jamais saisit si c'était voulu ou par hasard, mais Kaya correspondait parfaitement à son nom; quelques années plus tard, elle s'était suicidée le premier jour d'été.

 **-Fin du Flashback-**

 **-Ace, lâche moi!,** dis-je en retenant mes larmes.

Mais je n'y pouvais rien; j'avais commencé à pleurer à la vue de cet horrible souvenir. Il lâcha mes poignets et je le regardai avec rage.

- **Tu ne lui fais pas mal!,** criais-je. **Tu ne feras jamais ça contre son gré!**

Et je me mis à pleurer plus fort. Ace m'observa un moment.

- **Akira** , dit-il, **pleurt pas, je voulais pas te faire mal...**

Mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Elle est morte. Par ta faute.

 **-Akira Hime, efface moi ces putain de larmes**!

Tu n'as jamais rien dit. Tu es enfermée dans la même tombe qu'elle.

Je m'effondrai sur Ace, pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps. J'étais complètement couchée sur lui, et passa un bon moment avant qu'on ne change de positions. Finalement, Ace referma ses bras sur ma taille et passa lentement une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

- **Chut, détends-toi** , me murmura-t-il à l'oreil. **Quoi que tu ais pu penser, c'est fini. Respire...**

Je sanglotais toujours, mais c'était moins pire que tout à l'heure. Je nichai mon visage dans le cou de Ace et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Je sentais parfaitement son corps sous le mien, et ça me fit un drôle d'effet de sentir le corps d'un garçon contre le mien. Dans mon ventre se forma une boule que je n'aurais su décrire; un sentiment alors inconnu pour moi s'installa dans tout mon être. Que Ace puisse se montrer si affectif comme ça me fit un drôle d'effet. Ace me serra davantage contre lui et prit mon menton dans ses doigts.

 **-Hey, ça va mieux mon petit cœur?**

Je hochai doucement la tête mais restai collée contre lui. Je n'avais aucune espèce d'idée du pourquoi je faisais ça. Après tout, j'étais carrément dans les bras du gars qui me détestait, que je détestais. Mais au fond... Est-ce qu'on se haïssait tant que ça? Pourtant, j'en avais besoin, présentement. C'était un réconfort nouveau; ce n'était pas celui d'amis ou de famille. C'était autre chose que je ne savais comment décrire. Ace me fit tomber doucement a la renverse sur l'autre partie du lit pour me dégager de son corps. Pourtant, je l'attirai à moi et il ne refusa pas mon étreinte. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon cou, qui me fit frisonner davantage. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce frisson me donna le gout de me rapprocher encore plus de Ace. Incomsciament, comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie, j'enroulai une de mes jambes autour de la sienne, pris le col de son gilet et l'attirai à moi le plus possible, jusqu'à se que nos fronts se touchent. Les mains de Ace, jusque là sur ma taille, commencèrent doucement à caresser mon dos. Je resserai encore plus mon entreinte, comme si c'était possible. Je fis un petit saut lorsque je sentis les mains de Ace contre ma peau; il avait un peu soulever mon gilet et continuait de caresser très doucement mon dos, comme si il avait peur de me briser. Sentir ses mains contre mon dos était indescriptible; ma peau semblait grésiller à chacuns de ses contacts. Nous restâmes collés l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures. L'espace temps était infini quand j'étais dans ses bras, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Et me sentant en sécurité, je fermis les yeux, m'abandonnant à un sommeil nouveau, Ace à mes côtés...

 **Bonjour chers lecteurs!**

 **Alors, premièrement: qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre? Gros en émotions, n'est-ce pas? J'aimerais vous dire une chose: Si se que j'ai écris vous fait sentir mal, ou encore vous fait revivre une mauvaise expérience, je suis la. Le flashback est lourd: il se peut que les âmes sensibles en aillent pris un coup. Alors je le redis: Si vous avez besoin de parler, de vous confiez, je vous écouterai. Vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer un message.**

 **Et d'ailleurs, je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous ont adorée la dernière scene entre Ace et Akira... ;) Pensez-vous qu'un possible avenir est envisageable entre eux? J'ai hâte de poster la suite, et merci encore pour toutes ces vues!**

 **Je vous aime fort!**

 **-Olivea xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Boadicee : Merci beaucoup pour ta Review, alors oui oui oui tu as le temps avant de voir tout cela hehe je pense que tu sera plutôt satisfaite ^-^ Huhu de riien hein c'est normal et merci à toi aussi !**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Point de vue de Ace**

Mon regard se perdait dans un coin du mur, et je l'observais sans rien faire, sans même bouger. S'il n'aurait été que de mon choix, et si ce n'aurait pas été indispensable à ma vie, j'aurais même arrêter de respirer. Le silence était tellement profond que j'aurais même pu me croire moi-même perdu par cet absence de son. Tout se que j'entendais, c'était sa respiration. Son souffle, d'ailleurs lent et assez fort, m'indiqua qu'Akira, toujours nichée dans mes bras, dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Sa jambe enroulait la mienne, ses bras étaient accrochés à mon cou comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage, son corps collé contre le mien se câlait avec sa respiration et mes mains caressaient toujours son dos, malgré le fait qu'elle ne se soit assoupie. Je me demandais toujours se qui m'avait pris de la réconforter de cette manière. Bien sûr, j'avais un immense assurance en la matière d'apaiser les personnes lorsqu'elles étaient énervées. Prenons ma mère, par exemple. Portgas D Rouge. Ma mère était une grande fille, mais agissait toujours en enfant depuis la disparition de ce salop qui me servait de père. Rouge sortait dans les bars presque tous les soirs, et revenait toujours en larmes, l'alcool lui faisant faire des choses horribles et lui faisant repenser à mon père, celui qu'elle aimait toujours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère n'avait jamais passé par-dessus cet obsactle, 17 ans après. Au lieu de voir l'avenir, de vivre au présent, elle restait dans le déni du passé. Tout pour dire que quand elle revenait, nous étions toujours tous les deux, dans notre petite maison. Dès lors de mon âge de 8 ans, je trouvais normal de consoler ma mère. C'était moi, l'homme de la maison. Je l'avais toujours été. Je baissai mes yeux vers la petite fille qui dormait dans mes bras. Akira avait eu l'air de ma mère plus tôt, mais en plus affollée que jamais. Son regard avait eu l'air vide, dénudés d'émotions, ne semblant se concentrer que sur une image horrible et affrayante. Son expression m'avait fait rappeler les pires moments que j'avais eu avec ma mère, lorsqu'elle affichait aussi une émotion semblable à celle de Akira plus tôt. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de l'imaginer à la place de ma mère, et aussitôt, un sentiment protecteur m'avait envahi. Et puis, il n'y avait pas qu'à ma mère que j'avais pensé... J'imaginais alors un truc plutôt fou, surnaturel. Les longs cheveux blonds de Akira se changèrent en cheveux plutôt courts blonc très clair, les yeux bruns de mon petit coeur s'ouvrirent sur un bleu éclatant, elle repetissa, se câlant sur mon torse. Ses beaux vêtements plutôt chics se transformèrent en t-shirt et short délavés, un peu sales. Réalisant à qui je pensais, je me raidis et lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, je me rendis compte que Akira bougeait un peu, dérangée par mon corps soudain tendu. Je pris une grande respiration et me forçai à me dé enfouit son visage dans mon cou, si bien que je sentais ses lèvres contre ma peau, et elle arrêta de gigoter. Comment j'avais pu penser à elle?Je n'avais plus le droit, maintenant. Cette vie était derrière moi. Il n'était plus question de songer à cette petite brune aux yeux bleus qui m'avait tant fait souffrir, qui avait complètement changé ma vie. Je dégegai lentement Akira de mon corps, qui dormait toujours comme un bébé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher légèrement sa joue, comme avec ma mère quand elle s'endormait finalement, épuisée. Lorsque je fus complètement debout, le soudain manque de chaleur provenant du corps de Akira me fit frissonner, mais bon quoi, j'allais pas me resserer contre elle parce que j'avais froid. Et d'ailleurs...Pourquoi irais-je tout simplement me coller contre elle? C'était inscencé. Je jetai un coup d'oeil au bureau de mon intello préférée et y trouvai se que je cherchais; un papier et un stylo. Je griffonnais un mot dessus et le déposai sur le lit d'Akira. Je pointai mon regard vers la porte, et me rappelai que si je passais par là et que les parents d'Akira étaient là, je serais cuit, et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Je n'étais pas si sans coeur que ça, je ne voulais pas attirer trop d'ennuies à mon petit coeur. Je me dirigeai vers la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, et je l'ouvris sans problème. La chambre d'Akira habitait peut-être l'étage, mais la maison n'était pas si haute, se qui me permit d'arriver sur mes deux jambes sur le gazon vert fraîchement coupé, sans un morceau en moins. Je repensais à se que j'avais songé plus tôt. Sur le fait que je ne voulais pas attirer à Akira des ennuies par ses parents. Le seul qui peut lui apporter des ennuies ici, c'est me dirigeai vers chez Bonney, n'ayant aucune autre chose à faire. J'avais un énorme besoin de me changer les idées.

 **Point de vue de Akira**

Je me réveillai lentement, sortant de mon sommeil à cause du bruit du four qui sonnait en bas, dans la cuisine. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir mes yeux. Je voulais rester le plus possible dans cet état; ne m'occupant pas de rien et en me sentant reposée et calme. J'avais un peu froid. L'air s'était peut-être rafraichie. Je sentis que ses bras qui m'avaient entourés tout à l'heure n'étaient plus là et... Quoi? Ses bras? Voilà comment je sortis de mon état de sommeil, aussi soudainement que si j'avais reçu une chaudière d'eau glacée sur la tête. J'avais complètement perdu les pédales, plus tôt! Je me sentais vraiment mal, rongée par la culpabilité. Ace m'avait sûrement trouvé folle de pleurer comme ça, mais en plus il avait fallu que je me serre contre lui et m'endorme dans ses bras. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon, et je me trouvai vraiment conne. On se connaissait que depuis une semaine, on se déteste, et toi tu pleurt dans ses bras, comme si tu l'aurais connu depuis des années. Lorsque je le reverrai, je lui dirai que c'était à cause que j'étais fatiguée. J'avais besoin de repos à cause de ma tête. Et que j'avais pensé à un truc horrible, terrifiant, qui m'avait complètement déstabilisé. J'eus envie de me donner un coup sur la tête, mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. Et puis, s'il ne fallait pas que ça, Ace m'avait vu en sous-vêtements, et après m'avoir réconforté, il avait foutu son camp d'ici. Je me dirigeai lentement vers ma porte, mais lorsque je vins pour l'ouvrir, je remarquai que la serrure était toujours barrée. Comment? Il n'avait qu'un façon de barrer ma porte, et c'était de l'intérieur. Impossible que Ace soit passé par ma porte et l'ait rebarrer de l'extérieur. Je redressai alors ma tête et jetai un coup d'œil à ma fenêtre, et lorsque je la vis entre-ouverte, j'éttouffai un rire. Sérieusement? Il avait vraiment passer par la fenêtre? Mon regard se dirigea alors vers mon réveil-matin, qui était sur la table de nuit près de mon lit. Je sursautai lorsque je m'aperçus que nous étions vers 18h30. J'avais dormi pendant deux heures de temps. Une question surgit dans mon esprit: Combien de temps Ace était-il resté ici? Après tout, il pouvait avoir autant foutu le camp il y a une heure qu'il y a 10 minutes. Ma mémoire, contre mon gré, me fit revoir le moment où Ace m'avait pris dans ses bras. Je m'étais sentie si bien, comme un enfant dans les bras de sa maman. J'aurais pu y rester pour toujours. Mais en même temps, ça me dégoûtait et me mettait mal à l'aise: Ace ne m'avait sûrement pas prise dans ses bras pour rien. Peut-être irait-il dire à tout le monde a quel point j'étais folle? Je commençais à me faire un sang d'encre lorsque quelqu'un interpella mon nom, d'une voix forte et clair.

 **-Akira Hime! À table, tout de suite!**

Je me figeai sur place. Il était 18h30. D'habitude, à cette heure, j'étais supposée être en bas, à table, en train de manger. Si je n'étais pas à l'heure, ma mère était folle de rage. Selon elle, notre famille devait TOUJOURS être à l'heure. Aujourd'hui, je ne l'étais pas, et ma mère semblait être très en colère. Je descendis le plus vite que je pus et m'assis à la table, en face de Parker, et mes deux parents au bout de notre table.

- **Akira** , dit ma mère sur un ton menaçant, **pourrais-je savoir la raison de ton retard à table?**

"Un garçon est venu à la maison tout à l'heure, dans ma chambre. Nous avons fini dans mon lit, mais je ne suis pas obligée de vous dire se que nous avons fait, non? Au final, je me suis endormie dans ses bras, et voilà le résultat." J'avais envie de lui cracher ça au visage. Mais si je le faisais, je pouvais dire adieu à ma vie.

- **Je, euh... Me suis endormie. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer...**

- **Assez! Ne prend pas ta tête comme excuse! Tu devais être à table pour dîner à la même heure que chaque dîner!**

 **-Anie** , tenta mon père pour calmer ma mère. **Laisse lui un peu de temps, elle s'est ouvert la tête il y a deux jours. Laisse-la un peu tranquille.**

Ma mère lança un regard noir à mon père, mais ne me dit plus rien. Je mangeai en silence, le cœur gros. Comment ma mère pouvait me sermonner ainsi? Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne me voyait pas comme sa fille, mais une personne qu'il fallait toujours remettre à sa place. J'avais rarement le sentiment d'être aimée par ma mère, mais je ne le laissais pas parraitre. En cet instant, je ne sais pas si c'était la fatigue ou seulement un moment de courage, mais je décidai de lui poser la question.

- **Maman...? Est-ce que... Tu m'aimes?**

Ma mère s'éttouffa presque avec la bouchée de nourriture qu'elle avait dans la bouche, Parker me regarda comme si j'étais folle et mon père, lui, fixa son assiette sans rien dire.

 **-T'aimer? Mais oui, je t'aime, quelle question! Sinon je ne tiendrais pas à être aussi stricte avec toi, pense à ton avenir.**

"C'est justement cela qui me fait douter de ton amour, chère mère", pensais-je. Le reste du dîner se passa dans un silence très inconfortable, et je me retirai de table aussitôt que je pus. Lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre, mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

- **Oui allô?**

 **-AKIRA! C'est Nami! Écoute y'a une urgence de fille, ici!**

 **-T'es dans ta période?,** dis-je en étouffant un rire.

- **Bien sûr que non, tête de linotte! C'est à propos de Vivi!**

Oh oh. La seule prononciation du nom de mon amie me dit que c'était assez urgent. Car dans l'équation , il y avait sûrement Ace.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?!**

 **-C'est Ace... Euh, il... Bah il vient de la laisser...**

Je grognai. Quel con! Je le savais qu'il ferait du mal à Vivi ! Mais non, elle ne m'avait pas écouter!

- **Quel connard! C'est qu'un salop!**

 **-Tu sais pourquoi il l'aurait laisser?** , reprit Nami.

- **Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?**

 **-Je sais pas, vous m'avez l'air quand même plus proche que moi ou encore Carrot avec Ace.**

Le souvenir de cet après-midi me fit rougir, mais je le mis de côté: pour l'instant, mon amie avait vraiment besoin de moi.

- **Désolé Nami, je ne vois pas se qui l'aurait pousser à agir de cette manière...**

À cet instant, j'apperçus un papier qui tranait sur mon lit, que je n'avais pas vu avant. Je m'approchai et prit le papier dans mes mains.

- **Nami, je te rappelle dans quelques minutes, d'accord?**

Je raccrochai avant même d'avoir eu sa réponse et lu se qui était écrit sur la feuille.

" ** _Tu me dois une faveur maintenant, mon petit cœur_**."

Évidemment, c'était Ace. Personne d'autre ne m'appelait "Petit cœur". Mais de quoi parlait-il? Quelle faveur? Soudain, des pièces du puzzle s'assemblerent dans ma tête. Je dus m'assoir sur mon lit pour ne pas tomber, ma tête tournant vite. Merde. Tout était de ma faute.

 **~24 heures plus tard~**

J'étais assise sur mon lit, fixant la porte d'un œil menaçant. Ace ne tarderait pas à venir pour me porter un devoir de français, et j'aurais à lui parler. Plus tôt, dans la journée, j'avais reçu la visite de Vivi, qui avait sécher les cours pour venir me voir avec Nami et Carrot. Vivi avait pleuré toute la journée, et j'avais trouver ça complètement pitoyable. J'aurais voulu lui crier "Tu te rend bien compte que ça ne faisait que quelques jours que tu le fréquentais, Vivi?" Mais elle aurait répliquer avec un truc du genre "C'était déjà l'amour!" J'aurais lever les yeux au ciel, mais je n'avais rien fait de tout cela, car ça aurait mis encore plus de tension entre elle et moi. Déjà que je prétendais ne pas savoir pourquoi Ace avait laisser mon amie...La vérité, c'est que je connaissais parfaitement la raison pour laquelle Ace avait commencé à fréquenter Vivi et l'avait laissé quelques jours après. J'aurais pu le dire à mes amies, mais c'était impossible. Tout était de ma faute. J'imaginais déjà le visage de Vivi qui me regardait avec haine lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait. Car, bien sûr, ça arriverait. Je sursutai lorsque derrière moi, j'entendis un bruit. Je me tournai et vu que Ace était debout, devant ma fenêtre.

 **-Tu sais se que c'est une porte?** demandais-je, le regardant en haussant les sourcils.

- **Ouais, mais c'est banal. Et moi, je suis pas banal. Autant avoir une entrée qui colle avec ma personnalité.**

 **-Ha, merci Ace.**

 **-Pourquoi?**

 **-Tu viens de m'apprendre que tu es complètement pathétique.**

Il tira sa langue et comme hier, il se laissa tomber sur mon lit.

- **Portgas D Ace, j'ai à te parler, dégage ton cul de ma couette!**

Ace se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un sourire.

 **-Désolé, j'veux pas. Parle-moi de se qui te chichote, je pense que tu es capable de le faire même si je suis couché. À moins que je te déstabilise trop?**

Je joignai mes mains entre elle et tappai mes paumes entre elles. Je pris un visage illumé.

 **-Oh oui! C'est exact. T'arrives pas à savoir à quel point tu m'allumes, avec ton air arrogant et ton comportement bête. Maintenant, bouge ton derrière que je te parle.**

 **-Mais oui, c'est ça.**

Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, Ace se leva et se plaça devant moi.

- **Tu veux me parler à cause d'hier. C'est ça?**

 **-Hier?**

Je cherchai son regard, pourtant, il n'osa pas mettre ses yeux dans les miens. Alors je compris. Hier, c'était quand on s'était serré l'un contre l'autre.

 **-Oh..** , repris-je. **Non c'était pas de ça...**

 **-Bah, en tout cas,** me coupa Ace, **ne crois pas que ça voulait dire un truc. J'ai l'habitude de réconforter des gens...Mais bon on s'en fou, hein! C'était rien.**

Rien. Voilà qui résumait hier. Pour une raison inconnue, c'est comme si on m'avait frappé au ventre. Mais je fis l'indifférente, comme j'avais si bien l'habitude de faire.

 **-Ouais. Bien sûr. Rien. Mais c'est pas ça que je voulais dire** , lâchais-je en passant une main dans mes longs cheveux.

 **-C'était quoi?**

Soudain, la rage que j'avais éprouvé hier remonta. Je voulais savoir si Ace avait vraiment fait se que je pensais pour des raisons précises.

 **-J'ai appris que t'avais laissé Vivi...**

Ace rit amèrement, en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

 **-Ouais, et puis? Je me suis rendu compte que c'était qu'une conne.**

 **-Ne parle PAS d'elle comme ça!**

Ace haussa les épaules. Je me dirigeai vers mon buream prit la feuille de papier qu'il m'avait laissé hier et la lui montrai.

 **-J'ai vu ton petit message.**

Ace haussa les sourcils, tandis que je me mis à lui tourner autour, marchant très lentement.

 **-Dis moi...Ace...Y avait-il une raison particulière pour que tu fréquente Vivi?**

 **-On dirait qu'on est dans une inspection policère. Mais oui, il y en avait une, agente Hime.**

Il lâcha un rire sarcastique, tandis que je lui lançai un regard noir.

- **Bon, je vais en venir au but. Je sais quelle était la raison de ton soudain envie d'être avec Vivi. Le jeu. Avoue que tu savais que j'allais perdre patience un moment ou un autre. T'arrêtais pas de me provoquer en disant des trucs horribles sur elle. J'ai perdu patience hier. J'ai piqué une crise. Tada, t'as gagner. Maintenant, t'avais plus aucune raison de sortir avec elle.**

Ace se tourna vers moi, sourire aux lèvres.

- **T'es intelligente, ma belle.**

Il me prit par les bras, m'attira à lui, jusqu'à temps que nos corps soient collés contre l'autre. Il me sourit encore plus ravageusement, m'enveloppant de ses bras. Voilà que je sentais encore cette boule au ventre. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreil, me faisant frissoner lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

 **-Alors, sois prête à me faire une faveur n'importe quand maintenant.**

Je le poussai et le regardai dans les yeux.

- **T'es tellement con. Va te faire foutre.**

Il allait répliquer lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit en trombe. Ace et moi tournâmes nos têtes en même temps pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Sur le seuil se trouvait une mère, MA mère, qui paraissait plus en colère que n'importequi. C'était reparti. Ace lâcha aussitôt mes bras et se décolla. Il mit une main derrière sa tête.

- **Eu..Bonjour..**

 **-DEHORS!** , cria ma mère.

Ace sursauta. Il avait beau être bête et arrogant, jamais il ne répliquerait à ma mère. J'étais bien placée pour le savoir. Je mordis ma lèvre, lorsque je lançai un regard vers Ace. Il me regardait aussi, l'air très mal à l'aise.

- **J'allais, justement..Partir, vous voy...**

 **-J'AI DIT DEHORS!** , lui cria ma mère, plus fort.

Ace ne dit rien de plus, il passa par la porte et semblait presque courir pour décamper. Je plaquai ma main sur mon front tandis que ma mère s'approcha.

 **-Akira! J'ai dit combien de fois jamais de garçons à la maison? Vous étiez les deux dans votre chambre, la porte fermée!**

 **-Maman, calme toi, c'est même pas mon ami!**

 **-Alors, il faisait quoi ici?!**

 **-Il me portait mes devoirs!**

 **-Akira Hime ça ne sert à rien de me mentir! En plus c'est exactement le type de gars avec qui tu n'aurais jamais le droit de traîner.**

 **-MAIS C'EST MA VIE!** , criais-je.

 **-ET TU ES MA FILLE!** , répliqua ma mère.

Je grognai et à ce moment, mon père entra.

 **-Un truc ne va pas ici?**

 **-Ta fille apporte des garçons dans sa chambre!**

Mon père me regarda, outré.

 **-Akira...Cela ne te ressemble pas tellement...**

 **-Et que savez-vous sur moi?** , répliquais-je. **Vous pensez vraiment me connaître? Vous pourriez être surpris!**

 **-Je t'ai entendu parler avec ce garçon, persiffla ma mère. Il t'a appelé ma belle, et tu avoué qu'il..C'est écoeurant, tu as vraiment dit qu'il t'allumait.**

 **-C'EST PAS VRAI, JE RÊVE! TU M'ESPIONNE, MAINTENANT?**

 **-J'avais entendu des voix...**

 **-TU N'ES PAS UNE BONNE MÈRE, ANIE HIME!**

Mon coeur se serra. Je lui avais vraiment crié ça au visage. Le visage de ma mère se durcit. Je ne l'avais jamais pensé capable de se montrer aussi froide. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi, très lentement. Elle leva sa main. Et sa paume partit rencontrer ma joue. Je levai les yeux vers elle. Ma joue chauffait. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ma mère se raidit, réalisant se qu'elle venait de faire. Elle chuchota mon nom, désolée. Elle avait l'air mal. Mais je m'en foutais. Ma mère venait de me gifler.

* * *

 **Bonjour, chers lecteurs!**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre. Pour ma part, je ne trouve pas que c'est le meilleur que j'ai écris, mais pour le prochain, je vais me concentrez et vous faire un beau chapitre. J'aimerais savoir si vous croyez qu'on voit Ace trop souvent. On le voit à chaque chapitre et j'aimerais avoir vos avis pour me dire s'il faudrait que je fasse parfois des chapitres sans qu'il soit là. Alors laissez vos impressions, et merci encore beaucoup de me lire, je vous aime fort!**

 **-Olivea xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Boadicee : Alors merci de ta Review alors hehe contente qu'il t'ai plu en espérant que sa continue et pis je te remercie de m'avoir répondu hihi je tiens en compte ta réponse en fesant en sorte qu'il apparaisse dans tous ! ^-^**

 **Recma : Wooow merci pour ton.. pavé WAH je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore lire les pavés sa me fait Rire je sais pas pourquoi... XD BREF passont alors ouip pas d'abandonnation en préparation XD pis hum je dirais avec tout ce qui est déjà ecrit qu'elle dura dans les environ 35 chapitres, Et oui d'ailleurs J'ANNONCE que je posterais une deuxième fanfic le 5 Juin toujours dans One Piece mais par contre je vous laisserais découvrir qui seront les personnages principaux NIAHAHHA XD Ohoh et bien huhu le papa de Akira et bien trop "lâche" Pour riposter cobtre elle ou quoi que se soig tu pourras d'ailleurs comprendre en lisant ce chapitre hihi ! HOW hehe c'est les règles du suspens alors voila non sa ne durera pas toute l'histoire mais bien une petite partie. WAH j'ai adoré ta théorie tu as même réussis a m'enmélé moi même les pinceau sur ma propore histoire XD MERCI ! Donc oui Ace BAKA ! Pis reponse à la question conne : Oui un, deux ou trois sa ne dépasse pas plus vu que l'histoire est déjà toute écrite ! ^-^ MERCI BEAUCOUP en tout cas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Point de vue de Akira**

- **Akira, ma belle, je ne voulais pas...** , se confondait ma mère en excuses.

Je la regardais avec tant de haine que je me sentais sale. Ma mère venait de me frapper. Voilà le résultat. Anie avança sa main vers moi, voulant la me1ttre sur mon épaule, mais je me reculai.

- **Ne me touche pas!** , lançais-je, les yeux plein d'eau. **Ne lève plus jamais ta main sur moi!**

Ma mère serra ses dents. Son numéro ne marchait pas avec moi, et elle venait de le comprendre.

- **Tu l'avais chercher, se justifia-t-elle.**

 **-Je rêve ou tu cherches des excuses car TU m'as frapper?!**

Non je ne rêvais pas. Une bouffée de colère monta en moi, comme le simple fait de respirer. Je jetai un œil à mon père, qui ne réagissait pas. "Trouillard", aurais-je voulu lui lancer. J'étais trop en colère contre mes parents pour penser comme il le fallait.

- **Sortez d'ici! Sinon je fous le camp de cette maison!**

 **-Tu t'en crois vraiment capable?,** dit ma mère en riant amèrement. **Toi, la petite fille parfaite, faire une fugue?**

 **-Non mais tu t'entends parler?!** , raillais-je. **Tu es supposé d'être une adulte, non une adolescente qui essaie de me provoquer! Et, si, j'en serais capable! Je serais même heureuse de quitter cet enfer! Qui sait, peut-être pour aller rejoindre ce fameux garçon, hein maman?**

 **-Akira Hime, je t'interdis de le revoir.**

 **-Dommage, Anie Hime, puisque tu ne contrôle pas ma vie, à se que je sache.**

 **-Regarde toi, bon sang, est-ce lui qui a une si mauvaise influence sur toi?**

 **-Le bon vieux discours sur l'influence des garçons. Non, maman. Il m'a juste ouvert les yeux. Je suis justement autre chose qu'une bonne fille. Pour commencer, je m'appelle Akira Hime, pas "La Sainte". Et j'en ai marre de cette vie parfaite.**

 **-Retire ça ou...**

 **-Ou quoi, hein? Tu vas me jeter dehors? Pas besoin. J'y vais de mes propres moyens.**

Je pris mon téléphone qui traînait sur ma table de nuit et bousculai mes parents pour qu'ils me laissent passer. J'entendais parfaitement les protestations de mes parents. "Étrange, pensais-je. Mon père a soudainement retrouvé sa langue." Mais je descendis les escaliers très vite. Je fonçai dans mon frère Akari, qui nous avait sûrement entendu crier, et celui-ci me regardait vraiment bizarrement.

- **Akira, qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

 **-Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'écoute pas nos parents.**

Je l'esquivai et franchit la porte d'entrée. Lorsque je me trouvai dehors, j'inspirai un bon coup. L'air frais emplit mes poumons. Je me sentis alors libérée d'un poids que je ne soupçonnais même pas d'avoir sur les épaules. Et puis je me mis à courir, comme si rien ne pouvait plus m'atteindre. Je me dirigeai aussi vite que je pus chez Nami, qui m'acceuillerait sûrement les bras ouverts.

 **Point de vue de Nami**

J'étais dans ma chambre, en train de lire un bon bouquin, quand je sentis des lèvres effleurer mon cou. Je sursautai, et lorsque je me retournais, je croisai des yeux noir et un sourire intécellant. Zoro.

- **Salut** , me murmurra doucement Zoro. **Ta mère m'a laissée entrer.**

 **-J'espère, ça fait quand même deux ans qu'on est ensemble.**

 **-Nami, t'es l'amour de ma vie.**

Il se mit à me chatouiller et me fit tomber à la renverse sur mon lit. J'étais morte de rire, et Zoro se mit à califourchon sur mon corps.

- **Une chance que mes parents sont tolérants avec toi, car sinon, c'est à peine si j'aurais pu fermer la porte et tu ne serais jamais sur mon lit,** dis-je en souriant.

- **Ouais, j'ai bien de la chance** , dit-il.

Zoro et moi, on s'étaient rencontrés au début du lycée. Au début, c'était une très belle amitié. Mais quelques mois plus tard, nos sentiments avaient littéralement changés. Il avait vieilli, et j'avais ressentis autre chose que de l'amitié quand j'étais avec lui. Ses sentiments étaient idem, et depuis, on étaient ensemble. Zoro se pencha et me fit tourner, si bien que j'étais maintenant sur lui. Je lui souris.

- **Tu m'énerves,** dis-je.

- **Je t'aime aussi** , répondit Zoro.

Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, et je mis à l'embrasser. Lentement, sa langue se fraya un chemin dans ma bouche et ses lèvres se mirent à embrasser les miennes avec tant de passion que ma tête se mit à tourner. Ses mains passèrent doucement dans mes cheveux, descendirent sur ma nuque, et sous mon gilet. Je me mis à sourire alors qu'il m'embrassait toujours. Je le serrai plus fort contre moi, et sa bouche se mit doucement à embrasser mon cou. Mes mains, mourrante de désir, enleva son t-shirt et l'envoyai valser le plus loin possible. Zoro fit de même avec mon t-shirt, et cela me rappela la fois ou nous avions la première fois fait ça. Je me mis à sourire une fois de plus, et Zoro me prit dans ses bras. Mes jambes se serrèrent autour de sa taille et je l'embrassai avec un désir fou, presque brulant. Mais avant qu'on aille plus loin comme je le voulais, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Je lançai un regard exaspéré à Zoro et il soupira. Il embrassa mon nez et me sourit.

- **Va ouvrir** , me chuchotat-t-il.

- **Ouais bah si ça te dérange pas, je vais remettre mon t-shirt avant** , dis-je en souriant.

J'enfilai mon gilet et allai ouvrir. Je me fichai un peu du fait que je devais avoir les cheveux en batailles et les lèvres un peu rouges. De toute façon, mes parents et ma grande soeur étaient tous au courant que Zoro et moi ne faisions pas que faire nos devoirs lorsque nous étions dans ma chambre.

- **Oui?**

Je sursautai lorsque je vis en fait ma meilleure amie, Akira, qui était au seuil de la porte. Elle semblait frustrée, perdue, et sûrtout seule. Ses longs cheveux blonds foncés étaient un peu ébourriffés, elle avait les joues rouges comme si elle avait courut longtemps.

- **Akira?,** dis-je doucement.

- **Nami, je peux rester ici cette nuit?** me demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- **C'est à dire que...**

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que Akira jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de ma chambre et elle prit une expression désolée.

- **Oh, désolé, j'interromps un truc là, pas vrai!**

 **-Eu...**

 **-C'est pas grave, Nami,** répondit doucement Akira, essayant de parraître correct. **De toute façon, j'allais sûrement aller voir Vivi...Ou encore Carrot, tient!**

Elle lâcha un petit rire nerveux. Je lançai un coup d'oeil à Zoro, qui regardait Akira comme moi, l'air de se dire "Cette fille est timbrée" Le truc, c'est que c'était vrai, car ma meilleure amie ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise présentement, et un truc que je ne pourrais dire semblait la pré-occuper.

- **En tout cas, je vais vous laissez à...Vos affaires.**

 **-Hey, Akira!,** appella Zoro avant que celle-ci ne parte.

- **Oui?** , dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux, comme si une larme s'en était échappée.

- **Un pote à moi est devenu célibataire il n'y a pas longtemps. Il aime les bouquins comme toi. Il est aussi un peu...**

Zoro n'eut pas besoin de le dire, tout le monde le pensait. "Coincée" Akira avait beau être ma meilleure amie, je n'avais autre choix que d'avouer que c'était vraiment une fille coincée.

- **Désolé** , répondit Akira, **pas pour l'instant...**

 **-Tu me feras signe si ça t'intéresse, d'acc?**

 **-Si un jour ça m'intéresse** , rectifia Akira en partant en trombe.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?** , me demanda Zoro, lorsque je fermis de nouveau la porte. **Elle veut rester célibataire toute sa vie?**

 **-Ça ne lui chante juste pas tout de suite, comprends-la...**

Zoro haussa les épaules et me prit dans ses bras.

- **T'en fais pas pour elle, ok?** , me chuchota mon copain.

J'eus beau hocher la tête, toute la soirée, je ne cessai de penser à ma meilleure et sur se qu'elle pouvait bien avoir.

 **Point de vue de Akira**

Dès que je fus sortie de la maison de Nami, des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. Avant que je ne franche la porte d'entrée, sa mère et son père m'avaient souris chaleureusement, m'avaient demandé si j'allais bien. Je me rendis compte du manque de chaleur que mes parents ne me donnaient pas, et ça me brisa le coeur. Mes parents à moi, ils ne faisaient jamais ça, me demander si j'allais bien quand j'avais l'air triste. Peut-être bien mon père de temps en temps, mais quand même rarement. J'aurais voulu m'effondrer sur le trottoir pour me vider de mes pleurs, mais j'essyuyais mes larmes rageusement. J'en avais assez d'être la petite fille sensible et parfaite. J'y avais joué toute ma vie. Maintenant, je voulais enlever mon masque. Pourtant, c'était très difficile. Zoro, quelques instants plus tôt m'avait proposé de rencontrer un garçon. Ma tête ne cessait de me crier d'accepter l'invitation, de vivre un peu ma vie. Mais j'étais tellement habituée de ne pas m'écouter que j'avais pris l'attitude d'une bonne fille, celle qui refuse toute rencontre arrangée par simple et pur plaisir. Je me demandai alors comment ma mère était à mon âge. Était-elle comme moi? Est-ce que moi j'allais finir comme moi? Je me promis alors de ne jamais frapper mes enfants, lorsque j'en aurai. "Si j'en ai un jour. Après tout, coincée comme toi, c'est pas sûr d'avoir un garçon avec qui partager ta vie." Je me mis à frissoner; le soleil s'était couché et l'air s'était rafraichis. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grand lorsque je réalisai que, plus tôt, j'avais couru pendant au moins une demi heure. En voiture, se rendre chez Nami prenait 15 minutes. À pied, je n'imaginais pas. Le truc était que je ne pouvais pas rester chez Nami. Elle avait droit à ses moments d'intimité avec son copain. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas aller chez moi, pas maintenant, en tout cas. Je ne me voyais pas non plus aller chez Vivi, car je me sentirais mal à l'aise toute la soirée. Et puis chez Carrot? Elle habitait encore plus loin! Je soupirai et me mis à marcher lentement. Mes yeux voulurent se remplir de larmes de nouveau; je détestais me promenner seule, le soir, dans le noir. Ça me rappelait l'obscurité, l'horreur et tout se qui pouvait me relier à l'histoire de Summer. J'arrivai à un coin de ruelle, et m'assis par terre, contre le mur de brique. Je restai là, à observer la pleine lune pendant quelques minutes, quand soudain j'entendis un bruit derrière. Je me redressai, et jetai un oeil à gauche et droite. J'apperçus une ombre et mon coeur se mit à battre vite. L'ombre était celle d'un homme, dans la quarantaine, qui semblait errant. Je ne savais pas que dans notre ville, nous avions des sans-abris. L'homme se rapprocha de moi, sourire aux lèvres.

- **Bonjour, ma jolie. C'est bien drôle de voir une aussi belle jeune fille comme toi par ici. Surtoût à cette heure...**

 **-J'allais justement partir...**

 **-Déjà? On a même pas eu le temps de discuter encore..**

 **-Je vous en prie, monsieur, il faut vraiment que je parte, vous voyez je suis attendue.**

 **-Justement, ils peuvent encore attendre un peu, non?**

Mon coeur se serra. L'homme se rapprocha de moi et prit mes poignets très fort et les serra. Il empestait l'alcool. Des images que je voulais à chaque fois oublier remontèrent à la surface. Cette fois, à la place de ma cousine, c'était moi, et l'autre prenait la place de mon grand-père.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes...**

L'homme, contre mon gré, commença à déboutonner les boutons de ma chemise. Je fus alors très heureuse d'avoir penser de mettre un débardeur en dessous. Ses mains parcouraient frétiquement mes épaules pour enlever ma chemise.

- **Non! Lâchez-moi!** , protestais-je, les larmes remplissant mes yeux. **Vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'avez pas le droit. À L'AIDE!**

Je commençai à pleurer, et mon menton tremblait à force de sangloter. L'homme détacha sa ceinture et baissa son pantalon.

- **Allons, reste tranquille, ma belle**..

Il commença à descendra la bretelle de mon débardeur, lorsque je sentis une force traîner l'homme qui avait passé à deux doigts de m'agresser. Je m'effondrai contre le mur, me préocuppant peu de se qu'il l'avait fait déguerpir. Je me repliai sur moi-même, tremblante et faible. Mes mains passèrent dans mes cheveux et je m'aggripai fort à ma tête; je sentais mes ongles entrer dans ma peau. Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voulais plus rien entendre. Je me mis à sangloter plus fort que jamais, et une voix parvint à mes oreils.

- **Sales pédophiles, on devrait vous castrer!**

Je sursautai. Cette voix, je la connaissais.

- **Embête quelqu'un d'autre que des jeunes filles innoncentes, salopard!**

Je relevai la tête. L'homme était par terre, et un autre était complètement en train de le battre. L'autre en question releva la tête vers moi, pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, je suppose, et je le reconnus. C'était Ace, oui, Portgas D Ace. Ace me regarda et ses yeux s'agrandirent sur le coup de la surprise. Je pense qu'il venait de me reconnaître. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de le voir se changer complètement; de la colère, il passa à la rage.

 **-C'est pas vrai..., je l'entendis chuchoter.**

Ace se retourna vers l'homme et il lui donna un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre.

- **Alors là, mon gars, non seulement tu t'en prends aux filles, mais maintenant tu t'en ais pris à LA mauvaise fille,** grogna Ace.

J'aurais pu intervenir, interdire Ace de battre cet homme, mais je restai là à regarder le masacre sous mes yeux. Un coup de pied à gauche, un coup de point à droite, ainsi de suite. L'homme finit par déguerpir, courant presque pour échapper aux coups de Ace Je ne pouvais plus bouger, presque figée. Je ne repensais plus qu'aux mains de l'homme sur moi. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, et après un moment, quelqu'un posa sa main sur ma joue. Je sursautai, voulu repousser cette présence, mais lorsque je relevai les yeux, je croisai ceux de Ace. Je me forçai à me détendre, mais je tremblais toujours autant. Ace s'accota au mur et s'assis, juste à côté de moi. Je pris sa main et la serrai fort, voulant m'empêcher de pleurer. Ace avait l'air très en colère.

 **-Tu peux me dire se que tu foutais ici, bordel?,** dit Ace en essayant de contrôler sa voix, quelques instants plus tard.

Encore une fois, j'aurais pu me taire, ne rien dire, mais j'avais un énorme besoin de me confier. Alors je lui racontai se que c'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté ma maison. Je m'essuyais les yeux à plusieurs reprises, prenant de grandes respirations. Ace enlaça ses doigts aux miens et serra ma main qui était déjà dans la sienne.

- **En gros, c'était pas la meilleure soirée au monde...,** dis-je en riant nerveusement.

 **-Détends toi Akira, ok? Reprends un peu ton souffle.**

Ace m'attira à lui et je déposai ma tête sur son épaule.

 **-Pourquoi on fait ça?** , murmurais-je.

 **-Ça?,** répéta Ace, confus.

 **-Se serrer contre l'autre.**

 **-Aucune idée,** me dit Ace. **C'est étrange.**

 **-Bizarre.**

 **-Anormal.**

 **-Fantasmagorique.**

 **-Quoi?!,** répliqua Ace, émettant un petit rire.

- **Fantasmagorique** , répétais-je. **Qui est iréel.**

 **-C'est trop pour moi, définitivement.**

Ace me sourit et se leva debout. Il semblait un peu content de m'avoir fait pensé à autre chose. Je me relevai à mon tour, et nous nous observâmes un moment. La seule source de lumière qu'il y avait était celle de la lune qui brillait. Ace me jugea du pied à la tête et ses yeux se promenèrent en particulier sur mon buste et ma poitrine. Je me sentis devenir rouge de honte, jusqu'à temps que je jette moi aussi un coup d'oeil à ma poitrine; mon débardeur et mon soutien-gorge était un peu descendu, et laissait voir le début de mon sein. Heureusement, on ne voyait presque rien, se qui était pour moi un immense soulagement. Lorsque je relevai les yeux vers Ace, il était déjà en train de marcher vers sa moto. Je remontai mon débardeur et rejoignai Ace, encore un peu rouge par se qui venait de se passer. Je décidai de changer de sujet.

 **-Au fait, pourquoi t'étais là, toi?** , demandais-je.

 **-Je passais par cette ruelle. Desfois, j'aime bien me promener pour le plaisir. Mais sérieux, quand je vois des filles dans la même situation que t'étais plus tôt... Ça me met hors de moi.**

 **-Je comprends se que tu veux dire...**

 **-J'avais, euh, une..Amie qui a subi ce sort,** dit Ace si bas que je dus tendre l'orei **l. Depuis, je ne supporte plus ces choses. Quand je t'ai vu.. Bah je me suis senti obligé de venir à ton secours. Je l'aurais fait pour nimportequ'elle personne. Mais alors là, quand j'ai vu qu'en plus c'était toi...**

J'eus le goût de sourire, mais me retins; Ace prétendait m'avoir défendu, j'aimais bien ça, mais je ne voulais pas me penser plus importante qu'une autre. Pourquoi l'aurais-je voulu, de toute façon? Ace me sourit, reprenant son air arrogant, et me tendit un casque.

- **Alors là, mon coeur, tu enfiles ce casque et tu montes sur ma moto, sinon je vais t'y forcer.**

Je haussai les épaules, prit le casque et l'enfilai sur ma tête.

- **S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit à bord de ce foutu truc, je te tue, Portgas D Ace.**

 **-T'y arriveras pas, car s'il t'arrive un truc, tu risque de mourir. Si t'es morte, tu peux pas me tuer.**

 **-Je suis ravie de voir à quel point ma mort te ferait de la peine.**

 **-Allez, bouge ton gros cul sur ma moto.**

 **\- Mon gros cul? Tu regardes mon derrière?**

Ace se retourna vers moi, les sourcils haussés, comme si la réponse était évidente.

- **Akira. Je suis un garçon.**

 **-Euw, sérieux! La prochaine fois que tu marches derrière moi, je vais savoir se que tu fais, espèce de pervers.**

 **-Allez, monte.**

Je m'installai derrière lui et mit mes bras autour de sa taille.

- **J'imagine que tu veux pas retourner chez toi, non?**

 **-Bingo,** dis-je en souriant.

Le visage de Ace se concentra. Je me surpris à mordre ma lèvre en l'observant. Seigneur, qu'il était d'une beauté à me couper le souffle! Ses lèvres étaient pincés lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Ses sourcils se fronçaient un peu, ses yeux bruns semblaient se concentrer sur un truc précis. Son visage avait l'air encore plus marqué par ses traits bien dessinés. Ace releva les yeux vers moi, sourire en coin.

- **Je m'en étais jamais rendu vraiment compte, mais Bonney disait vrai.**

 **-Sur quoi?**

 **-Tu me mates beaucoup pour une fille qui est supposé me détester.**

Ace passa son pouce sur mes lèvres que j'avais mordu plus tôt. Les sourcils de Ace se relevèrent et il m'offrit son plus beau sourire de charmeur.

- **Allons, bon, je sais ou on pourrait aller. Accroches-toi bien.**

Encore un peu troublée, je m'accrochai plus fort à Ace, tandis que celui-ci démarra son engin. Lorsqu'il s'engagea sur la route, je sentais le vent emplir mes poumons, et je me sentis plus libre que jamais. Je ne pensais plus à mes parents, l'homme de la ruelle ne passa même pas à mon esprit, je sentais seulement la respiration lente de Ace. J'eus une soudaine envie de crier, de laisser sortir se que j'avais sur le coeur. J'accotais ma tête contre le dos de Ace et fermai les yeux. Nous étions les seuls sur la route, et je n'entendais plus que mon coeur battre à 1000 milles/heure à cause de l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines. Je riais d'un coup, heureuse plus que jamais.

- **Ça te plait?** , me lança Ace de devant.

- **J'ADORE!,** criais-je.

Ace conduit sa moto jusqu'à un petit chemin étroit, où seulement lorsque nous étions à pied était accessible. Il coupa le moteur, se leva et enlevai son casque. Je fis de même et observai un moment l'engin. Cette machine qui m'avait fait faire le tour du monde en seulement quelques minutes. J'entendis Ace se racler la gorge.

- **Je sais que ma moto est géniale, mais si tu veux avoir du temps pour voir mon petit endroit à moi, faudrait se grouiller, petit cœur.**

Je me tournai vers lui et il m'offrit un seul clin d'œil, qui me fit étrangement ressentir des papillons dans le ventre. Ace se retourna et commença à marcher vers l'endroit où nous nous rendions. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler. Il était grand, assez musclé et il avait l'air fort. Ace marchait d'un ton aisé, qui semblait dire qu'il savait où il allait. Et, malheureusement pour mon orgueil, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son derrière. "Heyho, Akira! Arrête de le regarder comme ça et avance! Ce n'est qu'un garçon, comme tu as tant l'habitude de voir."

- **Hey, tu vas rester planter là à regarder mon cul pendant combien de temps, chérie?,** me cria Ace, déjà plus loin que moi.

- **Euh.. Je regardais pas ton derrière! Détrompe toi, j'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées...**

 **-Des pensées perverses sur mon corps de Dieu?**

 **-Et voilà, t'as tout compris,** dis-je sarcastiquement.

- **Au lieu de te mentir à toi-même sur le fait que tu m'aimes bien, viens donc me rejoindre. Tu penseras frivolement plus tard, même si ça me coûte de dire ça.**

 **-Parce que ça te ferait plaisir de penser d'une manière non-chaste en ma compagnie?**

 **-Et pour la millionième fois, Akira, je suis un garçon.**

 **-Ouais et puis?,** dis-je en courant le rejoindre.

Nous marchions côte à côte, et Ace me fixa dans les yeux.

- **Un garçon a toujours des arrières pensées sur les filles.**

 **-Pourtant, je connais un gars qui n'est pas comme ça. Il est très bien, je l'apprécis beaucoup**.

Ace fronça les sourcils et prit soudain un air un peu défensif.

 **-De qui tu parles?** , me coupa-t-il.

 **-Tu sais, ce grand garçon qui a des cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés, des yeux chocolats foncés, tes jolies tâches de rousseurs, un sourire éclatant et qui sait réconforter les gens. Il m'a déjà réconforter, un jour. Parfois, on dirait qu'il a deux personnalités. Ce jour là, il était super gentil, et je suis sûre qu'il n'avait pas d'arrières-pensées. C'est bien, de se retrouver dans ses bras.**

Dites-moi que je rêve. Je n'avais pas vraiment dit ça à voix haute! Je me fis toute petite, un peu honteuse. Mais, pour une fois, j'avais dit la vérité, se que je pensais. Exprimer mes pensées me rendit plus libre que je l'étais déjà, présentement, à des kilomètres de mes ennuies.

- **Attends, là... Tu parles de moi?,** dit Ace.

Je haussais les épaules en riant, et marchai plus rapidement, le laissant planté là. C'était une de premières fois que je réussissais à battre Ace à ce petit jeu invisible, celui ou nous étions sans cesse en compétition pour savoir qui boucherait un coin à l'autre. Je remarquai, en regardant par-dessus mon épaule, que j'avais pris un peu d'avance sur Ace. Je savais que même si je me perdais dans ce grand bois qui entourait la ville, que je m'avançais ou prenais du retard sur lui, Ace m'attendrait et me suivrait. Pour une fois, je me sentis mener la partie, me sentant peut-être même un peu plus supérieure. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse parraitre, sa présence commençait à devenir... Agréable.

* * *

 **Bonjour, mes lecteurs!**

 **Alors, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre :)**

 **Voila le chapitre 9 posté un grand chapitre qui n'est d'ailleurs pas le dernier. Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour ceux qui rêve d'un petit baiser, ou même plus encore, Ace et Akira sont en train de se rapprocher. Mais ne croyez pas que ça sera aussi facile pour eux! Je vais un peu compliquer leur histoire, et pourtant, je suis sûre que vous voyez déjà une différence dans leur comportement envers l'autre... ;)**

 **Je vous aime toujours aussi fort, et encore merci pour vos nombreuses vues!**

 **-Olivea xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**BONCHOUR ! BONSOIR !**

 **Boadicee : Ohoh bonne déduction x) M'enfin pss.. j'en dit pas plus XD merci encore pour ta Review !**

 **Recma : Ohhohw XD Alors hoho oui Akira est beaucoup trop naïf mais bon que veut-on c'est la vie x) Ohhw si tu veut tout savoir sans voiloir de vexé Ace ta fait un jolie majeur accompagné d'Akira désolé XD OH bah bonne chance pour te dépaumer cher amie XD Oui oui j'ai du me relire trop de fois pour pas me perdre au niveau de l'espace temps j'en ais d'ailleurs fait des notes ! Merci ! XD huhu MERCI BEAUCOUP aussi pour ta Review !**

 **Invité : Je sais je suis SADIQUE-CHAN ! NIAHAHAH XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Point de vue d'Akira**

L'avantage avec fushia qu'est la ville où je vis, c'est que la communauté de cette ville bénéficie du grand bois qui l'entoure. Nous pouvons nous y promener comme nous voulons, sans problème. Même des petits enfants de 8 ans font parfois une fugue et viennent se régufier ici. Le bois est l'ennemi de plusieurs parents à cause de ça, mais c'est le terrain de jeu de plusieurs enfants et adolescents. C'est le seul endroit en ville ou nous pouvons nous habriter en étiant sûr de ne pas être dérangés. J'y venais souvent avec Akari, lors de notre enfance. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi nous pouvions y aller, car si mon frère et moi tenterions d'y retourner maintenant, nos parents seraient tellement en colère que nous n'aurions plus le droit de sortir de la maison sans leur permission. Pourquoi ça? Ma mère détestait les grands endroits comme le bois. Elle avait peur de toutes les bestioles qui l'habritait, et elle avait peur de nous perdre. Imaginez, nous perdre et ne plus avoir de descendance pour enseigner les bonnes manières?! Quel déshonneur! Je roulai les yeux à cette pensée. Mes parents étaient si prétencieux. Mais pour le moment, je ne voulais plus y penser. Je ne voulais plus penser non plus à cet homme qui avait passé à deux doigts de m'agresser. Je jetai un regard à la dérobé au garçon qui marchait tout près de moi, en silence. Il semblait autant perdu dans ses pensées que moi, se qui me fit sourire.

-Pourquoi tu souris?, me demanda Ace en me jetant un regard moqueur.

- **Pourquoi tu m'observes?, l** âchais-je.

- **J'ai poser ma question en premier** , protesta Ace.

- **Et moi en deuxième, petit coeur** , répondis-je.

- **T'essaie de piquer mon surnom?**

 **-Tu veux que je te surnomme comment, sinon?**

 **-Dieu** , répondit Ace comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

- **Vantard te conviendrait mieux,** dis-je en faisant une grimace.

- **On t'a jamais appris à te fermer, Akira?**

 **-Si, toute ma vie.**

 **-Et pourquoi tu n'applique pas cette règle maintenant?**

 **-Pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis avec toi** , dis-je.

 **-Et quelle est la différence?**

 **-Avec toi je peux dire se que je pense sans être jugée. Et aussi parce que si je ne te parlerais pas, tu me ridiculiserais sans cesse et je ne pourrais pas me défendre.**

 **-C'est vrai que tu si tu ne parlais jamais...**

Ace interrompit sa phrase en braquant ses yeux vers un coin du bois, l'air alarmé.

- **Ace?** , dis-je en jetant un coup d'oeil au bois et à mon ami ensuite.

- **T'as vu ça? Bordel!**

Ace prit sa tête dans ses mains en me jetant un regard affolé.

- **J'étais supposé voir quoi?** , demandais-je, commençant à m'inquièter à cause de la manière avec laquelle Ace agissait.

- **Dans les bois, là...** Il pointa son index en direction d'un coin noir **J'ai vu un truc bouger, et ensuite j'ai apperçu une géante masse de poil brun..**

- **Un...Ours?** , dis-je en ouvrant mes yeux grand.

- **Possible** , me répondit Ace en pinçant les lèvres.

- **Oh, mon Dieu...**

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'oeil vers l'endroit où l'ours s'était supposément trouvé. Ce coin du bois était mal éclairé; la seule source de lumière que nous avions était celle de la lune pleine, qui n'éclairait que le chemin étroit que nous empruntions présentement. Je portai mon pouce à mes mes lèvres et commençai à ronger mon ongle. Ace se rapprocha un peu moi, me prit par les épaules et me regarda sérieusement.

- **Je vais aller voir, d'accord?**

 **-T'es malade!** , commençais-je en criant, mais Ace plaqua sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

- **Ne crit pas!** , chuchota-t-il. **On pourrait l'effrayer et il serait plus...Violent. Je vais aller voir. Toi, tu restes ici. Si je ne reviens pas dans cinq minutes, tu dégages et tu vas chercher de l'aide.**

- **Tu penses vraiment que je vais partir quand je vais savoir qu'il y a des chances que tu sois en train de te faire déchiquetter par..Ce truc non-identifié?!**

Il haussa les épaules et me lâcha. Juste avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans le bois très sombre, je posai une main sur son bras et Ace se retourna vers moi. Je m'approchai doucement vers lui et le regardai dans les yeux.

 **-Ace..Sois prudent, ok?**

Une grimace se formit sur le visage de Ace, mais il ne dit rien. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et les ébouffira, comme si nous étions deux bons vieux amis. Si Ace n'aurait pas été en "peut-être" danger présentement, je l'aurais frappé pour m'avoir décoiffer de cette façon. Il avait l'air un peu trop détendu, mais je ne m'en rendis pas compte. Pendant au moins une minute, je tournai en rond sur moi-même afin de me calmer. Je n'entendais plus aucun son, se qui ne faisait que renforcer mon malaise. Et s'il lui était arrivé un truc? Je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre de sitôt, sachant que ce serait ma faute. Encore une fois. Un bruit m'arracha de mes pensées et me fit sursauter. Une brindille venait de craquer dans le coin où Ace était parti.

- **Heu...Y'a quelqu'un? Ace?**

Je m'étais tellement rongé le doigt que je voyais un peu de sang. Une nouvelle brindille craqua, cette fois dans la direction opposée.

- **S'il vous plait, s'il y a quelqu'un sortez!...Ace? Sors s'il te plaît, ce n'est plus drôle!**

Mon coeur se serra pendant la minute de silence qui s'en suivit. Je m'approchai de l'endroit d'où Ace était entrer dans le bois, et je me fichai à présent de parler fort.

 **-Portgas D Ace, je vais chercher quelqu'un, ok?...Surtout, ne prends pas la peine de me répondre...**

Je fixai un moment le bois et l'obscurité, et j'eus des frissons. Rien d'autre n'était à ajouter; j'avais officiellement peur du noir.

- **Ok, je pars, là!**

Je me retournai très vite et à peine eus-je franchit un pas que je fonçai dans quelqu'un. Je me mis à crier si fort que mes tympans me firent mal. Mon cri était glacé, tranchant, comme un cri de mort. Je tombai sur les fesses sur le terrain tracé par terre et regardai vers la personne, horrifiée. Je m'attendais à un « Oh, pardon! » de la personne qui m'avait complètement terrorisé. Mais je n'entendis qu'un petit rire, et ensuite une explosion de ricanement. Mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et j'apperçus finalement le visage familier de Ace. J'étais hors de moi. En un temps trois mouvements, je fus sur mes pieds, l'index sur le torse du garçon devant moi.

- **PORTGAS D ACE NON MAIS QUEL CON, TU VOULAIS ME TUER D'ANGOISSE OU QUOI!**

Ace était totalement tordu de rire que je le soupçonnais d'avoir mal au ventre.

- **Vas-y, mon beau, moques-toi,** dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, au bord de la rage.

- **C'était trop, haha! T'aurais du voir ton visage!**

Ace se rapprocha de moi, et effleura mon bras de sa main et prenant une expression inquiète.

- **Ace...Sois prudent, ok?** , dit-il en m'imitant, **juste avant de repartir à rire.**

Je le frappai au torse, me sentant choquée.

- **Mais quel connard! Tu sais que j'étais réellement inquiète!**

 **-Je le sais, c'est se qui a rendu la mis en scène encore plus drôle.**

Je me retournai lentement, prête à exploser.

- **La...Mise..En...Scène?!** , dis-je, les dents serrés.

- **Tu pensais vraiment qu'il y avait un ours, là, dans les bois?**

 **-ARG!**

Je me mis à marcher très vite, ignorant les rires de Ace. Je continuai sur le chemin, marchant de plus en vite, jusqu'à en courir. J'étais tellement fâchée que j'aurais pus crier une nouvelle fois. Il savait très bien que je n'aimais pas le noir, être seule! Et le connard se permettait de me jouer un tour comme ça, dans les bois! Mes poings étaient serrés, et quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi, je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas échapper à Ace très longtemps, étant donné qu'il était plus rapide que moi. Je sentis ses bras enserrer ma taille, et Ace m'attira à lui. Mon dos était callé contre son torse et j'étais dos à lui. Ace dégagea doucement mes cheveux de mon cou et fit parcourir ses lèvres sur ma nuque. Je me raidis automatiquement, choquée par ce geste. Je tentais de me débattre.

- **Ace, merde qu'est-ce qui te prends?!**

Pour toute réponse, il déposa un baiser sur ma mâchoire et me murmurra à l'oreil.

 **-C'était qu'une blague, Akirachou. On se calme, d'accord?**

 **-Tu sais que je déteste tout ça...**

 **-Ça?**

 **-Le noir,** dis-je, en m'appuyant un peu plus contre lui. **J'ai failli mourir de peur. Et si tu aurais disparu...**

 **-Je t'aurais manqué?,** demanda Ace, moqueur.

- **Je ne peux pas répondre non** , dis-je en toute vérité. **Mais j'aurais été surtout morte de culpabilité** , me reprenais-je rapidement.

Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, avant que je ne me redresse et me dégage de son emprise.

- **T'es vraiment un coureur de jupon.**

- **Pourquoi ça?, me demanda Ace,** les yeux brillants.

- **Tu viens de m'embrasser le cou et la mâchoire, Ace. À se que je sache, tu fais ça avec toute les filles, et elles ne comptent même pas pour toi.**

 **-Et..Si toi, tu étais différente?**

Je le regardai un instant, et me permis un moment, juste un petit moment, de me perdre dans ses yeux très foncés. Son regard me pairaissait honnête, et j'imaginais comment aurait tourné cette situation s'il aurait été sérieux. Bien sûr, il ne l'était sûrement pas. Aucune fille ne pouvait être différente pour lui; il resterait toujours un playboy arrogant et égocentrique. Je roulai les yeux en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

 **-Oui, c'est vrai, je suis différente. Moi, contrairement à elles, je ne laisserais jamais tes sales mains toucher mon corps.**

Les yeux de Ace reprirent leur arrogance habituelle, se qui me laissait croire que j'avais peut-être imaginer son regard honnête.

- **Tu veux parier? Je te dis que dans deux semaines, t'es à moi** , me dit Ace en esquissant un sourire.

- **Comme si c'est à toi que j'allais donner ma virginté, Portgas D Ace.**

Ace haussa les épaules et passa un bras autour de ma taille. Étrangement, je ne le repoussai pas. Le truc c'est que, présentement, je me sentais...Désirable. Et j'aimais bien ça. Je frissonnai lorsque je le sentis plus près de moi, et nous décidâmes les deux de continuer à marcher. Je le détaillai un instant. J'avais l'habitude de voir Ace accoutumé de l'uniforme de l'école, mais il m'était donné pour la première fois de le voir dans ses vrais habits. Il portait un simple sweat à capuche gris, des jeans noirs et des chaussures qui semblaient m'être des Vans. Ce style lui allait plutôt bien. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne réalisai pas que Ace s'était arrêté de marcher, jusqu'à temps que je sente sa main sur ma hanche me retenir. Il m'attira à lui et nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, se qui me donna l'étrange impression d'avoir reçu un coup au ventre.

- **Dans quelques secondes** , me souffla Ace **, tu vas voir mon petit coin à moi. Mais justement, il est à moi, je ne pense pas qu'il soit connu des gens, et j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça, d'acc?**

Je hochai la tête en avalant péniblement ma salive. Il se remit en marche, m'attirant à lui avec son bras toujours autour de ma taille. J'avais conscience que je paraissais sûrement plutôt cruche, en lui faisant la morale sur le fait que je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, mais que l'instant d'après je le laissais me diriger de cette façon. Avant que je n'ai pus dire quelque chose, Ace approcha ses lèvres de mon oreil.

- **C'est ici.**

Je scrutai les horizons, à la recherche d'une chose extraordinaire qui aurait été à l'origine du jardin secret de Ace. Pourtant, tout se que je voyais, c'était un tas de pins, de sapins et d'épinettes. Je lançai un regard perplexe à Ace.

 **-Et... C'est supposé d'être secret, ici?** , dis-je en lui faisant le regard confus.

Pour toute réponse, Ace pointa un arbre du doigt. Au début, je ne voyais rien de spécial sur ce grand pin, mais je finis par apercevoir quelque chose à travers l'écorce. Je m'approchai de l'arbre doucement, et Ace lâcha ma hanche pour que je puisse m'approcher sans qu'il ne me suive. Je poussai une exclamation de surprise en me retournant vers le garçon près de moi.

- **Ace! C'est une échelle!**

Ace se rapprocha de moi en riant.

- **Vraiment? Merci de m'en informer!** , me dit-il sur un lourd ton de sarcasme.

Je lui fis des gros yeux mais me retournai vivement vers l'échelle. Je l'observai un moment, me demandant où elle pouvait mener, lorsque Ace toucha doucement mon épaule.

- **Tu comptes rester combien de temps à la regarder au lieu de grimper?**

Je lâchai un petit grognement en signe d'exaspération, mais me mis tout de même à gravir l'échelle. Celle-ci était fait de bois, mais était très solide malgré se qu'on pouvait en penser. Je montai lentement en m'engouffrant dans le tas d'épines, mais je fus étonnée de n'avoir aucune égratignure. Dès lors que je fus en haut, je me sentis à l'abris de tout en dehors. Il faisait très noir, et je constatai que l'endroit était fermé. J'entendis Ace grimper l'échelle à son tour, et il alluma se qui me semblait être une lumière, qui pendait au plafond. Je poussai un soupir d'admiration en regardant où nous étions. C'était une cabane dans les arbres, très complexe. Il y avait quatre murs et un toit en bois ronds, des fenêtres avec des vraies vitres, et une trappe qu'on pouvait fermer, qui menait à l'échelle. Des guirlandes de lumières colorés étaient accrochés au plafond, comme celles qu'on mettait à Noël dans notre sapin. Je devais avoir l'air d'une petite fille devant un tas de jouets, tellement j'étais ébahie. Une quantité énorme de couvertures et des coussins traînaient et recouvraient le plancher de la cabane. C'était superbe.

- **Wow** , soufflais-je. **C'est magnifique.**

 **-Ça te plaît, alors?** , me dit Ace en s'écrasant par terre sur un tas de coussins.

- **Tu ne peux pas si bien dire! J'adore ça! Comment tu l'as trouvé?** , lui répondis-je doucement en m'asseyant doucement à ses côtés, toujours aussi émerveillée.

- **J'aime bien me promener dans la forêt desfois. Un jour je suis tomber sur cette échelle et sur cette cabane. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas encore la déco, c'est moi qui ait ajouter les coussins, les douillettes et les lumières.**

 **-À qui appartenait cette cabane?**

 **-Aucune idée. Depuis que j'y viens depuis le début de l'été, personne ne s'est jamais pointé ici. J'imagine qu'elle est abandonnée. C'est devenu mon petit coin pour... Décompresser, tu vois.**

Je hochai la tête en me couchant sur les coussins, sur le dos. J'observais les lumières de couleurs se balancer sur le plafond.

- **J'aimerais avoir eu une cabane comme ça, quand j'étais enfant. Lorsque les autres enfants de mon âge jouaient dans ce genre d'endroit, moi, j'apprenais quelles fourchettes je devais prendre pour le repas,** dis-je en laissant échapper un soupire.

- **Wow**!, dit Ace en riant doucement, **t'as vraiment eu une enfance minable!**

Même si ce n'était pas un commentaire positif, j'avais l'impression que Ace avait laissé tomber son amertume pour le ton de la plaisanterie, se qui me fit sourire.

- **Je te l'accorde. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance normale. Qui en a eu une? De toute facon, qu'est-ce que veut vraiment dire "normal"? Personne ne peut l'être. Toi, tu en as une, enfance normale?**

Un long silence s'en suivit. J'avais très peur d'avoir briser le lien très fragile qui s'était tissé entre nous, quelques instants plus tôt. J'étais sûre qu'il n'allait rien dire, jusqu'à temps qu'il prenne la parole d'une voix un peu plus dure.

- **Mon père est partit quand je suis né,** lâcha Ace. **J'ai grandi sans père. Ma mère a tout fait pour m'empêcher de souffrir, et j'avais toujours tout fait pour lui cacher cette absence. Mais... Ce vide en moi... J'ai l'impression de vivre à moitié, parfois. Ma mère souffre aussi de son absence à chaque jour. Elle l'aime encore, mais je ne comprends pas. Ce salop l'a abandonner à la minute où j'ai été en vie. C'est de ma faute,** dit Ace en serrant les dents. **Si je ne serais pas là, ma mère serait encore heureuse. J'ai gâché sa vie.**

Mon cœur se serra, suite à son aveu. Ace ne comprendrait jamais à quel point je ressentais la même chose avec Summer. Mais je ne voulais pas lui dire que je le comprenais, car c'était totalement faux. Je ne pourrais jamais le comprendre, et je sentais que dire quelque chose serait de trop. Alors, très doucement, je cherchai sa main avec la mienne. Quand je la trouvai enfin, j'enlaçai ses doigts au miens, et Ace serra ma main fort. Sans nous le dire, nous le comprenions. Nous étions deux enfants abandonnés par leurs parents, d'une manière si différente mais si proche en même temps.

- **C'est chouette comme endroit la cabane** , dis-je lentement. **On a l'impression d'être.. À l'abris de tout.**

 **-Oui, c'est exactement comme ça que je le décrirais** , me dit Ace en m'adressant un petit sourire.

Avec ma main libre, je cherchais un coussin. Lorsque j'en attrapai un, je l'abattis sur Ace en riant.

- **Hey! C'était pour quoi ça?**

- **Pour m'avoir traité de salope le premier jour de classe,** dis-je en tirant la langue.

Ace prit un coussin et me frappa au ventre avec.

- **Et lui, c'était pour quoi?,** demandais-je en riant.

- **Pour avoir piétiner ma cigarette avant les cours, madame "Fumer c'est mauvais".**

 **-Oh, mais c'est mauvais!** , protestais-je.

Ace se leva, lâcha ma main et prit une tonne de coussins avant de les lâcher sur moi.

- **Oh, parce que tu veux jouer à ce jeu là? Okay!**

Je me levai et lui lançai un coussin. À chaque reproche, un coussin venait s'écraser soit sur Ace ou sur moi.

- **C'est pour avoir verser de l'eau sur moi en colle** , dit Ace.

- **Pour m'avoir observer en sous-vêtements!**

 **-Pour me priver d'observer une belle fille en sous-vêtements,** répliqua Ace en me lançant de nouveau un coussin.

Venait-il de me dire que j'étais jolie? Je me sentis rougir, mais continuai tout de même la bataille.

- **Pour m'appeler "Petit Cœur" en dépit du fait que je voulais que tu arrêtes de me surnommer de cette manière.**

 **-Que veux-tu** , dit Ace en haussant les épaules et en souriant, " **Petit cœur un jour, Petit cœur toujours!"**

Je lui fis une grimace tandis qu'il me lança un coussin. Il l'avait tellement projetter avec force que je tombai par terre, sur les coussins entassés. Ace rit gentiment, avant de venir devant moi et de me tendre sa main pour me relever.

- **Espèce de con** , tempêtais-je avant de prendre sa main et de me lever.

Lorsque je fus sur les pieds, je levai les yeux vers Ace, qui m'observait en souriant doucement, comme si j'étais la seule chose qui pouvait lui remonter le moral. Mon cœur sembla manquer un battement tandis que sa main déjà dans la mienne se ressera un peu plus. Ace perdit son sourire et nous nous observâmes un instant, avant que de sa main libre, il remit une mèche des mes cheveux derrière mon oreil. Mes bras se nouèrent presque d'une façon mécanique autour de son cou et Ace entoura ma taille de ses bras, en m'attirant très doucement vers lui. Nos visages se rapprochaient de l'autre, comme si nous ne contrôlions plus nos propres mouvements. Son front rencontra le mien, nos nez se touchèrent doucement et nos lèvres allaient enfin se goûter... Mais soudainement, un bruit retentit dehors, comme si la branche d'un arbre venait de se casser. Nous sursautâmes les deux avant de se décoller du corps de l'autre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ace, qui fixait le plancher.

- **On devrait y aller,** murmura Ace en descendant déjà l'échelle.

Que diable venait-il de se passer?! Mon cœur menaçait toujours de défoncer ma poitrine, et repenser à ce qui venait d'avoir lieu ne faisait qu'empirer mes battements. Je virai au rouge tomate et priai pour que l'obscurité cache mes rougeurs. Je descendis à mon tour l'échelle et retrouvai Ace qui m'attendait, qui se mit à marcher dès qu'il m'aperçut. Je le suivis d'un pas hésitant en pensant à se qui se serait produit si nous nous étions embrassés. Serions-nous en train de nous crier dessus, serions-nous en train d'exprimer notre désir en nous embrassant toujours de manière brûlante? J'avais l'impression d'accueillir un feu dans tout mon être. Lorsque je jetai un regard à Ace, je m'aperçus que c'était lui qui alimentait et qui emplissait de plus en plus les flammes, qui grandissaient de manière incroyable. Pourquoi je pensais de cette manière? Je ne l'avais même pas embrasser. Nous arrivâmes à sa moto, et il me tendit mon casque sans m'accorder un regard. L'avais-je tant dégouté que ça? Après tout, c'était lui qui m'avait rapproché de son corps... J'embarquai en arrière de Ace et le trajet fut très lent pour moi. Parce que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Ace. Le truc qui clochait le plus...C'est que tout mon être réclamait une suite. Il voulait l'embrasser, présentement. Je voulais avoir une suite. «Il n'y aura pas de suite. Ace est un sujet mort, point. Il n'y a rien eu. » Ace me déposa devant ma maison. Le silence était pesant. Je redoutais la colère de mes parents, mais pour l'instant, seul Ace m'importait. Il débarqua de sa moto et me racompagna à ma porte.

- **Hey bien, j'espère pour toi que tes parents ne vont pas te tuer.**

Malgré moi, je ris.

- **C'était agréable,** dis-je en souriant. **Merci...Pour tout.**

Il hocha la tête et allait partir, mais je le retins par le bras. Je mis une main sur son épaule, me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Mes lèvres étaient glacés sur sa joue chaude et brulante, et avant que Ace ne puisse répliquer ou me repousser, je le lâchai et rentrai dans ma maison. Si quelqu'un me disait que cette soirée n'avait pas été mouvementée...Je lui rirais au visage.

* * *

 **Bonjour mes lecteurs!**

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciez le chapitre. Je suis pas mal fière de mon côté, on sent que leur relation change, ils s'ouvrent de plus en plus sur leurs sentiments et leurs passés. Mais il reste encore beaucoup de chose avant qu'ils ne soient complètement à l'aise ensemble... Merci beaucoup encore pour vos vues ! JE VOUS ADORE! :) Je vous aime fort,**

 **-Olivea xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour,**

 **Terminatrice : Hey bonjour a toi, Alors déjà wow merci beaaucoup pour tout c'est jolie avis positifs ^-^ Ensuite bah haa ! Je suis désolé mais c'est la vie mais ne t'inquiète pas ce moment tant attendue sera la d'ici pas très longtemps. Pis voila voilou merci beaicoup chère amie ^-^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Point de vue de Akira**

- **Mademoiselle Hime, pourriez-vous nous dire la réponse du 3éme numéro de la page 102 s'il vous plaît?**

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis mon nom. Nous étions à la dernière période de la journée, en cours de mathémique, et comme depuis un bout de temps, je n'étais pas beaucoup présente dans mon cours. J'étais revenue à l'école deux jours après ma petite soirée avec Ace. Cela faisait maintenant à peu près une semaine que tout ça s'était passé, mais j'en gardais chaque détails dans ma tête. Je me souvenais très bien de la cabane, de l'ours imaginaire, de la petit balade en moto, du presque baiser et du bisou sur la joue. J'avais l'impression de me re-mémorer ces événements comme des bons vieux souvenirs, comme si ils s'étaient produit il y avait quelques années.

- **Akira?**

Lorsque mon professeur de mathématique m'interpella pour une deuxième fois, je me rendis compte que la plupart des élèves de la classe me regardaient et riaient un peu de moi, étant donné que je ne disais rien. Je jetai un coup d'œil paniqué à mon ami Sanji juste a côté de moi, et celui ci me chuchota la réponse.

- **La réponse est 3X, monsieur,** dis-je en souriant faiblement.

- **Parfait!** , répondit mon professeur en se retournant vers le tableau.

À la fin du cours, je me dirigeai vers Sanji qui rangeait toujours ses cahiers à son bureau.

- **Merci pour la réponse** , dis-je en souriant toujours d'une manière fade.

Sanji parrut s'en apercevoir et fronça les sourcils.

- **Tu va bien Akira? Tu n'as pas l'air pas dans ton assiette depuis quelques jours. Tu ne réponds plus aux questions en cours et tu n'es plus vraiment présente.**

Je massai ma nuque en le regardant. Sanji était un garçon avec les cheveux châtain foncé, des yeux bleus profond et une petit fossette se creusait sur les deux côtés de ses joues lorsqu'il souriait. Il était tout simplement adorable.

- **Oh, t'en fais pas... Je suis tout simplement fatiguée à cause de ma tête, tu vois.**

Il hocha la tête, mais il ne semblait pas y croire.

- **Je te raccompagne à ton casier?** , me dit Sanji en me tendant son bras, tout sourire.

- **Comme vous le voulez, chère monsieur.**

J'entourai mon bras au sien en souriant. À ma connaissance, Sanji était le seul garçon qui tranait avec les gens populaires du lycée mais qui réussissait à être gentil avec tout le monde, même des coincées dans mon genre. Lorsque je lui demandais pourquoi il se comportait de manière amicale avec moi, il me regardait et me disait le plus sérieusement du monde "Ils ne te connaissent pas. Moi si, et tu es loin d'être la fille coincée que tout le monde pense que tu es." Il était toujours gentil, et n'avait pas honte de montrer que lui et moi étions amis. La preuve, je marchais bras dessus bras dessous avec lui dans le couloir du lycée devant pleins de gens. La plupart des élèves avaient l'air contents, et je les comprenais; nous étions vendredi, se qui signifiait plus d'école pour la fin de semaine.

- **Tu fais quoi ce soir?** , me demanda Sanji en me souriant doucement.

 **-Ce soir? Éh bien, rien, si tu veux savoir. Sûrement étudier. Mes parents veulent que je rattrape mon retard sur les devoirs que j'ai accumulé lors de mon passage à l'hôpital.**

 **-Alors.. Bah si tu veux, tu pourrais passer à la maison** , me dit Sanji. **Je fais une petite fête!**

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Une fête? Je n'allais jamais à celles comme Sanji organisaient. Ce n'était pas du tout un endroit pour moi. J'allais me trouver une excuse pour lui dire que je ne pouvais pas me présenter mais à cet instant, sûrement trop absorbée dans ma conversation avec Sanji pour pouvoir le voir venir, une personne fonça dans moi. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple accrochage, je l'avais senti à la manière dont la personne m'avait poussé de l'épaule. Toutes mes affaires tombèrent par terre et je lâchai un grognement de frustration. Certains élèves s'étaient tournés pour voir la scène et lâchèrent un gloussement lorsqu'ils virent mes cahiers sur le plancher. Lorsque je me retournai pour voir qui m'avait foncé dedans, je vus de dos des cheveux presque noirs. Oh non, pour de vrai?

- **Regarde un peu où tu vas, connard!, lança Sanji à Ace.**

Il venait de s'attirer des foudres, ce Sanji. Je pensais que Ace aurait fait demi tour pour engueuler Sanji d'un air menaçant pour l'avoir traiter de connard, mais Ace ne fit que se retourner en restant où il était. Il me fixa d'un air noir, avant de diriger son regard sur Sanji. Ace ne fit que lever la main et fit un doigt d'honneur à mon ami. Super. Sanji allait se déplacer vers Ace, l'air en colère, mais je le retins d'un bras. Pas besoin de faire encore plus chier Ace. Celui-ci me jugea du pied à la tête avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans la masse de gens.

- **Mais qu'il est con!** , jura Sanji en ramassant mes affaires.

Il me les tendit et je pris mes cahiers. Je lui lançai un dernier regard avant de me mettre à marcher vers l'endroit d'où Ace était partit.

- **Éh, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là?** , m'interpella Sanji en me rattrapant.

- **Je vais aller lui parler.**

 **-Je viens avec toi.**

Je lui ris au visage.

- **Pas question! Tu restes ici, Sanji. Je m'en occupe.**

 **-Ha, parce que tu penses t'en sortir seule comme ça?**

 **-Sanji, ça va** , dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras. **Je le connais, d'accord?**

Il ne répondit pas et je profitai du moment pour m'échapper et retrouver Ace. Je mis à marcher vite dans la foule d'élèves. Je sortis dehors, dans la grande cours d'école. Il ne fut pas difficile de repérer Ace à travers les lycéens: il se démarquait tellement. Il était addossé contre le mur de l'école, une cigarette à la bouche. Ses yeux transperçaient chaque personne qui le regardait de façon trop intense. Maintenant, je m'aperçus que j'avais visé juste: ce garçon avait vraiment deux personnalités. Il pouvait se monter aussi doux qu'indifférent. J'allais m'avancer vers lui lorsque Jewerly Bonney me devança et prit Ace par le cou. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche et Ace lui rendit sans problème son baiser. Un frisson de dégoût me secoua, lorsque ma tête me fit signe que j'avais failli être à la place de Jewerly une semaine plus tôt. Je tournai mes yeux et fis le saut de ma vie lorsque j'apperçus Vivi près de moi.

 **-Quel porc** , marmonna Vivi. **On dirait que pour lui, je n'ai jamai existé. J'aurais du t'écouter, Akira. Ce n'est qu'un salop.**

Je me raidis un peu. J'avais beau moi-même l'insulter, il me sembla qu'à cet instant, entendre quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'insulter me fit ressentir quelque chose comme de la colère.

- **Hum.**

- **Je te laisse, me dit Vivi. À lundi!**

Laissant Vivi prendre la route vers sa voiture, je m'approchai de Ace et de Jewerly. Je me raclai la gorge tout près d'eux.

- **Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère?**

Cette situation me fit penser à la première fois où j'avais vu Ace. Celui-ci dégagea Jewerly de son corps et me fit un léger sourire.

- **Hey**.

Hey?! C'est tout se qu'il trouvait à dire? Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jewerly, qui m'observait comme si j'étais la chose la plus hideuse au monde.

 **-Pourquoi tu me regardes de cette manière?** , dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, signe chez moi de la colère ou du mécontentement.

- **Parce que t'es pathétique** , railla Jewerly.

- **Pourquoi?**

- **J'ai vu la manière dont tu regardais Ace, ma grande. Tu penses qu'il t'aime bien, non? Oublie ça! Les gars du genre de Ace ne sont pas pour ta catégorie.**

- **Ha oui? Il sont pour la catégorie "Salope"? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es avec lui!**

Jewerly faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. C'était la première fois que je répliquais à ses insultes.

 **-Excuse-moi?!**

 **-Tu veux un appareil auditif ou quoi?**

 **-Alors toi me grande, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu viens de t'embarquer!**

 **-Laisse-la tranquille** , Jewerly, protesta soudainement Ace. **Elle ne mérite pas qu'on s'abaisse à son niveau.**

Je fus prise d'un haut le cœur. J'arrivais pas à y croire! Pour la première fois que je réussissais à me défendre, celui que j'avais pris pour un ami venait de me rabaisser ouvertement. Jewerly se retourna vers Ace et l'embrassa une dernière fois devant moi.

- **Appelle moi d'accord?**

Et elle partit. Pendant une minute, je restai silencieuse et observant Ace. Je sentais mes poumons s'emplir d'air pour tenter de me calmer, mais peine perdue. Je frappai Ace au torse avec une force que je ne me croyais pas capable d'avoir.

- **Aïe! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous!**

 **-Je suis à bout, Portgas D Ace ! Tu ris de moi ou quoi?! Un instant, je me sens super proche de toi, et l'autre j'ai l'impression que tu me jettes comme si j'étais un vieux mouchoir sale! Je te signale que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des sentiments ici! J'ai un cœur, et quand tu joues comme ça avec moi de cette manière, c'est vraiment nul! Pendant toute la saloperie de semaine tu m'as ignorer, pas une seule parole! Je suis si naïve... Moi qui pensais que tu pouvais être gentil...**

Ace ne m'observait même pas: il fixait son téléphone comme si il ne m'avait pas entendu.

 **-Tu te souviens de la faveur que tu me dois, ma belle?**

 **-Bien sur, mon beau!** , répliquais-je sur un ton irrité.

 **-Éh bien c'est maintenant que tu me la rends. Ce soir.**

 **-Ce soir?**

 **-Je parris combien que tu n'es jamais allée à une de ces fêtes populaires?**

 **-Tu ne comptes pas vraiment...**

 **-T'y inviter? Non. T'y obliger? Oui.**

 **-C'est pas vrai! T'as pas le droit!**

 **-Bien sur que oui. C'est le prix du jeu petit cœur.**

Je lâchai un grognement en regardant Ace. Ses yeux amusés me mettèrent encore plus en rogne.

 **-À quelle heure?** , dis-je sur un ton froid.

- **20h**

 **-Où est la fête? Oh non... Pas chez Sanji ?**

Ça serait tellement ridicule que j'arrive là-bas avec le gars qui m'avait bousculé dans le couloir et qui avait fait le doigt d'honneur à Sanji...

 **-Sanji ?!** , dit Ace, perplexe.

 **-Le gars qui t'as traité de connard.**

 **-Ha, ce con là.**

 **-Hey! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!**

 **-T'inquiète, ce n'est pas là qu'on va ce soir. Pas question que tu t'approches de ce gars, ok?**

 **-Et pourquoi?**

 **-Car... C'est un con.**

Je regardai Ace et je ris lorsque je vis ses joues s'empourprer légèrement.

- **Ma parole, Ace! Mais tu es jaloux!**

Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs.

- **Non. Pas du tout.**

- **Si! Je ne suis pas comme ces filles naïves de romans qui ne se rendent pas compte de la jalousie de leurs...amis.**

Je m'approchai de lui et Ace me prit par la taille.

- **Ça a l'air de te faire plaisir. L'idée que je sois jaloux.**

Je haussai les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre. Ses mains se promenaient sur ma taille et mon dos et ça me déconcentrait. La plupart du temps, j'avais l'impression de m'adonner à un autre jeu avec Ace: celui de la séduction. Et cette fois, j'avais décider de le mener.

- **Ne vient pas me chercher chez moi, ma mère va péter un câble. Vient me chercher chez Nami. Je n'aurais qu'à dire que je passe la nuit là.**

Je me penchai un peu sur Ace. Ses yeux fixaient les miens et lentement, je passai un doigt au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Je le sentis tressaillir, se qui me fit plaisir. J'avais pour la première fois l'impression de lui faire un peu d'effet, contrairement à d'habitude. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille, et lorsque je me mis à parler, mes lèvres frôlèrent son lobe d'oreille.

 **-À 20h, alors.**

Je me dégageai de lui et quittai Ace sans même lui lancer un regard. À mon tout de contrôler. J'embarquai dans la voiture à Nami, qui m'attendait au siège conducteur. Elle me fixait avec des gros yeux.

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ÇA?!** , me demanda Nami, abasourdie.

Elle devait sûrement parler de se qui venait de se passer entre moi et Ace, et je comprenais très bien que c'était déconcertant.

 **-Pas le temps pour les questions, Nami. On doit me préparer. J'ai une fête à 20h.**

 **~Trois heures plus tard~**

À l'habitude, je ne me souciais pas beaucoup de se que j'avais l'air à des fêtes. Que les gens m'aiment ou pas, c'était tant pis. Aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que je voulais faire une bonne impression auprès des gens présents à une fête. Pas seulement à cause du fait que je voulais faire bonne figure au bras de Ace, mais pour montrer à tout le monde que je n'étais pas seulement la fille coincée que tout le monde pensait. Nojiko, la grande sœur de Nami, finit de m'appliquer un peu de mascara. C'était une proe matière de fête. Nojiko adorait nous pomponner, nous mettre belles pour des soirées. Je m'observai un moment dans la glace devant moi. Mes cheveux blonds foncés étaient amassés en un beau chignon, je portais une robe fleuri que Nojiko m'avait dégoté de sa penderie (Qu'elle ne mettait plus, évidemment). La robe état simple et belle en même temps, elle arrivait à mes genoux, dévoilant mes jambe, et j'avais une veste en jeans très jolie. Je n'étais pas beaucoup maquillée, juste assez pour faire ressortir mes yeux marrons. Et, pour une des rares fois, je me trouvais jolie. J'eus à peine le temps de remercier Nojiko et de serrer Nami dans mes bras que j'entendis le moteur de la moto de Ace vrombir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Nami; je lui avais dit que j'allais à une fête avec Ace, sans détails. Mais surtout, je lui avais dit de ne rien dire à Vivi. Elle pourrait penser la mauvaise chose si elle apprenait ça. Lorsque je sortis dehors, Ace était adossé à sa moto. Je lui avais donner l'adresse de Nami en lui envoyant un texto plus tôt, avec son numéro téléphonique que j'avais trouver dans l'annuaire. Il resta un moment à me regarder sans rien dire. J'avais conscience que je ne ressemblais pas vraiment à la Hime que ses yeux étaient habitués de voir. Ace finit par sourire un peu.

- **Pour une fille qui ne semblait pas enjouée de venir avec moi à une fête, tu t'es bien donnée à cœur joie de te préparer.**

J'haussai les sourcils en prenant la deuxième casque de moto que Ace m'avait déjà sorti.

- **Et toi** , dis-je en le fixant, **tu comptes rester combien de temps à te pâmer devant moi au lieu de conduire?**

- **Autant de temps que tu pourras me donner.**

Je le regardai, ne sachant comment réagir: était-ce up compliment ou une insulte? Venant de Ace, on ne savait jamais.

- **Allez mon petit cœur, faut se mettre en selle. Prépare toi à t'éclater! Et en passant... A** ce se retourna vers moi avec un petit sourire gêné) **Tu... Es très belle.**

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer, mais je soutins son regard. Je lui souris en mettant ma main sur la sienne.

 **-Merci. Tu es aussi très beau.**

Ace n'avait rien mit de spécial pour la fête; pour moi, il était tout simplement très beau , qu'important les circonstances.

Nous nous mirent en route. Nous nous enfoncions quand même loin dans la ville, dans un coin que je connaissais à peine, mais je m'en foutais. Les maisons étaient très grandes et semblaient luxueuse. Nous nous arrêtâmes finalement devant une maison un peu plus à l'écart des autres, enfoncée dans la forêt. Il y avait beaucoup de bruits à l'intérieur, et des tas de voitures étaient déjà stationnés devant la maison. Sans attendre Ace, je me mis à marcher, et j'entrai dans la maison sans plus attendre. À l'intérieur, pleins de gens dansaient, riaient, buvaient, s'embrassaient et même certain se tripotaient. Je voulus détourner le regard, mais j'étais trop confuse et fascinée pour ça. C'était carrément la première fois que je venais dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Je me retournai et aperçus que certains beaux garçons m'avaient vu entrer seule, et commençaient à se diriger vers moi comme si j'étais leur prochaine proie. Mon cœur se débattit un instant, mais se reposa lorsque je sentis Ace passer un bras autour de mes épaules. Les trois garçons lancèrent un regard à Ace et sans rien dire, ils retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations.

- **Tu restes toujours avec une personne que tu connais, d'accord?** , me dit Ace.

- **Hum.**

Je remarquai alors, dans un coin de la pièce centrale, une fille seule, le nez fourré dans un bouquin. Ace l'interpella, et lorsque celle-ci nous vis, elle se leva debout et se dirigea vers nous. Elle semblait être dans mes âges, quoi qu'elle devait être un peu plus âgée: elle avait l'air d'avoir 18 ans. Ses yeux brun clair reflétaient la lumière que diffusait une grande lampe près d'elle. Ses cheveux blond raides lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille, et des lunettes de lecture pendaient sur son nez. Lorsque la fille arriva près de nous, elle me jugea timidement du regard, et porta son attention sur Ace.

 **-Kalifa, quel plaisir de te revoir** , dit Ace, sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

La certaine Kalifa enleva ses lunettes et me fixa d'un air gêné.

- **Tu ne nous présente pas, Ace?** , demanda Kalifa.

- **Bien sur. Kalifa, voici Akira. Akira, voici Kalifa. Kalifa est la meilleure amie de celle qui organise la fête.**

 **-Fête ringarde,** rectifia Kalifa avec un petit sourire.

Bien que sûr d'elle, Kalifa semblait être une fille assez timide avec ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lorsque je m'adressai à elle, ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement, signe de timidité chez elle, j'imagine. 4

- **Hey Kalifa... Pourquoi tu reste ici si tu trouves que la fête est ringarde?**

Elle me sourit en serrant son livre contre elle.

- **Je n'ai rien à faire de mes vendredis soirs. Au fait, t'es la nouvelle copine de Ace? Ou simplement une de ses conquêtes?**

 **-Oh, je suis...**

 **-Ma copine** , me coupa Ace. **Akira est ma copine.**

Je jetai un regard perplexe à Ace. Celui-ci me lança une expression qui m'incitait à jouer le jeu.

- **Bien sur!,** dis-je en souriant et en me collant plus contre lui **. Ace et moi, c'est l'amour fou, je ne sais pas comment je vivrais sans lui. N'est-ce pas, mon petit cœur?**

Ace se rendit compte que j'en mettais beaucoup trop, se qui le fit rire.

- **Exactement** , dit Ace.

Kalifa hocha la tête en souriant timidement.

- **D'accord. Éh bien, bonne soirée à vous deux.**

Kalifa se retourna pour partir, et je ne la quittai pas des yeux. Elle allait franchir une porte, jusqu'à temps que quelqu'un la percute de plein fouet. Kalifa tomba sur le plancher avec un petit cri en levant les yeux vers la peronne qui l'avait fait tomber. C'était un garçon aux cheveux bruns, mais je ne pouvais pas voir son visage car il était dos à moi. Il se pencha vers Kalifa pour s'assurer qu'elle était correct, mais je ne pus en voir plus car je sentais la main de Ace me tirer vers le petit bar. Je le rejoignai et m'assis à un petit tabouret, et Ace prit place à côté de moi.

 **-J'espère que Kalifa était correct, on aurait dû aller la voir...**

 **-Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas pour elle,** railla Ace **. Tout va bien!**

 **-Tu peux bien parler, monsieur je m'invente des copines. Pourquoi tu lui a dit que nous étions en couple?!**

 **-C'est pas bien de dire que tu es une conquête ici. Certains autres garçons pourraient alors croire la même chose, et te prendre pour leur... Jouet, si tu veux un mot propre.**

 **-Oh, d'accord...**

Ace commanda alors deux verres pour nous deux, mais je ne sus pas se que c'était; j'étais trop absorbée dans mes pensées. Lorsque Ace me tendit le verre, je le reluquai d'un œil méfiant.

- **Hey, allez Akira. Tu vas pas devenir saoule avec un seul verre.**

Je mordis ma lèvre, avant de prendre le verre qu'il me tendait. Je le pris en esquissant un sourire. Ace leva son verre, attendant que je fasse de même.

- **À notre nouveau couple, ma belle!, dit Ace en me faisant un clin d'œil.**

 **-Se que tu peux être bête, Ace.**

Malgré tout, je souris et prit une gorgée d'alcool. C'était très bon; ça n'avait pas le goût fort de la boisson. Sûrement que le serveur avait mélanger du jus ou quelque chose d'autre avec l'alcool pour lui donner un bon goût. Pourtant, je faillis m'étrangler lorsque j'apperçus quelqu'un. Kalifa était facilement reconnaissable de dos, avec ses cheveux bruns raides et son livre à sa main. Je fus un peu soulagée de voir qu'elle allait bien. Pourtant, ce n'est pas se qui retena mon attention. Le garçon avec qui Kalifa parlait, j'aurais pus le reconnaître entre mille, c'était lui qui l'avait bousculé plus tôt. Ace me regarda d'une manière perplexe.

- **Ça va Akira?**

Je pris la main de Ace et le tirai avec moi, l'arrachant de son tabouret, et je nous emmenai dans une autre pièce qui me semblait être une chambre libre. Étrange, pour une fête de ce genre.

- **Hey ho!,** railla Ace en me regardant d'une manière dépassée. **Akira, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?**

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains en faisant les 100 pas.

- **J'étais privée de sortie, Ace! À part pour aller à l'école et chez Nami, je ne pouvais pas sortir de la maison, depuis notre sortie au bois! Si il sait que je suis là, ma mère aussi va le savoir, elle va me tuer, je suis cuite...**

Ace me prit par les poignets et me fit arrêter de marcher. Il prit mon menton dans sa main et me força à le regarder.

- **Qui est là, bordel?!**

 **-Ace.. Le garçon avec Kalifa, c'était mon frère. C'était Akari!**

* * *

 **Bonjour mes chers lecteurs!**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre, sinon soyez contents; le prochain chapitre que je posterai dans deux jours va être remplis de choses, d'ailleurs je suis sûre qu'il va être un de mes préférés! :) Bref, alors notre Akira est dans une situation un peu incomfortable. Il serait dommage que Akari la voit et aille tout dénoncé à maman, non? Le pensez-vous capable d'une telle chose? D'ailleurs, je voudrais souligner l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage qui sera important dans l'histoire, Kalifa ! Et puis, que pensez-vous de Sanji et Akira? Personnellement, pour moi, je préfère Ace et Akira, mais il arriverait peut-être que vous les trouviez mignons. Bref, sur ce, laissez vos avis, et toujours un grand merci pour vos lectures!**

 **-Olivea xxx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour,**

 **Terminatrice : Alors bonjour et merci pour ta Review ensuite huhu tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre et pis voilà alors pour ma fréquence de publication c'est d jours étant donné qu'elle est déjà toute prête cet histoire ! Voila BYE ^-^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **~Point de vue de Akari~**

À peine étais-je arrivé à la fête que je sentais que c'était une mauvaise idée. J'avais menti à mes parents pour pouvoir y venir, tout simplement parce que je voulais partir de cet enfer qui me servait de maison. Depuis que ma mère avait gifler ma petite sœur, plus rien n'était pareil. Akira se faisait plus rude, amère et indifférente envers nos parents, se que je comprenais tout à fait. Elle ne voulait jamais se retrouver seule avec eux, car elle savait que ça finissait mal. Il suffisait que ma sœur parte de la maison comme ce soir, en allant dormir chez sa meilleure amie, pour que ça dégénère. Mes parents ne parlaient que d'elle, de comment ils allaient faire pour la remettre sur le droit chemin de l'impeccabilité. Tout ça me dégoûtait profondément; on dirait que Akira n'était même pas leur fille tellement ils se moquaient d'elle. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais décidé de venir ici; voir tous ces jeunes boirent sans penser aux conséquences était pitoyable. Pourtant, je n'étais pas si vieux que ça, j'avais 19 ans, deux ans de plus que la plupart des personnes réunites ici. Mon regard balaya la salle, et mes yeux restèrent accrochés à une place en particulier. De dos, un garçon aux cheveux bruns légèrement foncé avait le bras autour des épaules d'une fille aux cheveux blonds châtains ammassés en un chignon, mais se qui attira mon attention était à qui le couple parlaient: c'était une fille assez petite aux cheveux blond et aux yeux brun qui portait des lunettes de lecture. Elle semblait gênée, mais très affectueuse. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un, mais je ne pus dire qui. Mais surtout, elle était tres belle, avec un sourire timide ensorceleur. Je me dirigeai vers le bar, pris un petit verre de vodka en regardant distraitement le plancher. Je mis à marcher à travers la foule, perdu, presque absent, en regardant toujours par terre. Mauvaise idée: je percutai quelqu'un au passage avec tant de force que la personne tomba par terre en laissant échapper un cri. J'échappai mon verre de vitre sur le coup de la surprise et il explosa avec le choc sur le plancher.

- **Arg!**

Je regardai vers la personne qui venait de pousser ce grognement. C'était la fille que j'avais vu plus tôt. En me penchant un peu plus près, je pus m'apercevoir qu'un morceau de vitre du verre l'avait coupé au front se qui me rendit un peu coupable. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une petite entaille.

- **Excuse-moi, est-ce que je t'ai...**

 **-Toi!** , dit la fille en se relevant sur ses deux pieds en quelque temps, parraisant très irritée contrairement à plus tôt. **C'est quoi ton problème?**

Je l'observai un moment et me rendis compte que même sous le coup de la colère, elle était belle.

- **Hey, tu m'écoutes pas ou quoi, espèce de... Psychopathe!**

Je le jugeai du regard avant de rire.

- **T'as pas trouvé mieux comme insulte?**

 **-Non, j'étais trop occupée à m'en prendre à un garçon qui vient de me couper avec ce fou...**

Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux grands. Son regard se promena de mes pieds à ma tête, et sa colère s'envola aussitôt, comme si elle n'était plus fâchée.

- **Akari ? C'est bien toi?,** dit la fille en me regardant de manière insistante.

- **On se connait...?**

La fille me sourit à pleine dent avant de devenir écarlate et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

-" **Rat à lunette", ça te dit quelque chose?**

Je l'observai un moment, et compris alors pourquoi elle m'avait fait penser à quelqu'un plus tôt.

- **Kalifa!,** m'exclamais-je en souriant. **Kalifa ! Mais.. Wow! Tu as tellement changée!**

Kalifa et moi avions été au même collège. À notre école, c'était elle qui était le rat de bibliothèque. Puisque c'était son titre et qu'elle portait des lunettes pour lire, nous avions combiné ces deux noms ensemble. "Rat à lunette" Je me sentis pris d'une certaine culpabilité vis à vis Kalifa. Nous avions été horribles avec elle, pourtant Kalifa avait toujours été gentille avec nous. Je ne sais pas comment elle avait fait.

- **Je suis vraiment désolé de t'être foncé dedans** , dis-je doucement en essuyant une goutte de sang qui perlait sur son front. **C'était ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.**

 **-C'est bon,** dit-elle en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. **C'est que moi aussi j'étais un peu déconcentrée... Je venais de parler à Ace et sa copine Akira et puis... Haha, c'est ridicule!,** dit Kalifa en rouissant. **Pourquoi je me sens dans la nécessité de te dire leurs noms?**

 **-Ace?**

J'avais déjà entendu ma soeur parler d'un certain Ace, un moment donné dans le bureau de nos parents. La conversation avait mal tournée, comme à l'habitude, mais ce n'est pas se qui me pré-occupait.

- **Oui, Portgas D Ace** , répondit Kalifa en me souriant timidement.

- **Et la fille, Akira Hime?,** demandais-je, voyant parfaitement venir se qui se passait.

- **Oh, je ne sais quel est son nom de famille.**

 **-Sa description, alors?**

 **-Cheveux blonds foncés, yeux marrons, grandeur moyenne, dans mes âges..**

J'en avais assez entendu. Je savais parfaitement que ma sœur était aussi ici avec son soi disant copain. Je pris Kalifa par les épaules, se qui la fit sursauter et devenir toute rouge.

 **-On va aller nettoyer cette plaie et après, tu voudras bien me dire où sont Ace et Akira?**

Kalifa hocha la tête en montant à l'étage dans l'espoir de trouver une salle de bain libre. Et dire que cette soirée venait de commencer.

 **~Point de vue de Akira~**

 **-Akari ?,** me demanda Ace, les yeux grands ouverts. **Tu veux me dire que ton grand frère est ici?**

 **-Oui, et s'il me voit et me dénonce à nos parents, tu peux me dire aurevoir car je ne sortirai plus jamais de chez moi.**

 **-Mais... Akari... Est-ce que c'est le genre de garçon qui rapporte se que tu fais d'habitude?,** me demanda Ace en s'adossant au mur en face de moi.

 **-Habituellement, non... Mais je ne sais pas, ces temps-ci, c'est très difficile à la maison...**

 **-Pourquoi ça?**

 **-Depuis que j'ai commencer à me comporter d'une manière autre qu'une bonne fille...**

 **-Notre Akira est une rebelle** , me dit Ace en me souriant.

 **-Roh mais arrête toi, j'ai simplement changer...**

 **-Changer?,** me dit Ace en haussant les sourcils. **Akira, ce n'est pas parce que tu veux changer que tu vas vraiment le faire. On a beau faire tout ses efforts pour changer... On y arrive jamais. Une ancienne partie de nous réclame cette vie qu'on tente d'oublier, et c'est se qui la rend si innoubliable.**

Je regardais les yeux de Ace s'éteindre peu à peu pendant la progression de ses paroles. Mon cœur se serra comme si on venait de le tordre. Je ne savais pas se que Ace avait vécu, peut-être que je ne le saurais jamais, mais qu'il soit capable de me partager ses pensées sur ce sujet était comme un acte de confidence. Je m'approchai doucement de lui en lui jetant un petit regard doux.

 **-Je suis tellement désolé pour se que je te fais endurer, Akira** , dit Ace en prenant son visage dans ses mains. **Je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse et ta confiance. Je ne suis qu'un connard égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui. Je suis bien le fils de mon père.**

 **-Hey!** , dis-je en posant une main sur son bras. **Tu n'es sûrement pas comme lui. Je sais que même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais jamais abandonner ceux que tu aimes. Tu es un être généreux, affectueux, gentil, même si parfois t'as un côté un peu désagréable, dis-je en ajoutant un petit sourire. Alors, arrête de culpabiliser avec ça d'accord?**

Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et il me prit dans ses bras. Ses mains pressèrent mon dos et il me colla tout prêt de lui. Je sentais son cœur battre contre mon oreille et son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. J'eus le goût de le serrer fort à mon tour, mais soudain j'entendis une gorge se racler. Je sursautai et me décollai de Ace en regardant qui était là, et je me sentis mal à l'aise aussitôt que j'apperçus mon frère Akari et Kalifa. Akari me fixa un moment avant de porter son regard sur Ace. Celui-ci semblait avoir reprit son air indifférent.

- **Akira... Tu fais quoi ici?**

 **-Je voulais profiter de la soirée** , mentis-je en fixant le plancher.

- **Akira, tu sais bien que...**

 **-C'est moi qui l'ai invité,** me coupa Ace. **Tu sais comment est ta sœur, pas capable de refuser des choses aux gens. Alors si il y a quelqu'un que tu dois blâmer ici, c'est moi.**

Je jetai un regard à Ace qui esquissa un sourire en coin. Akari jeta un œil à Kalifa, qui ne parlait pas. Je remarquai qu'elle avait une entaille au front qui n'était pas là quelques temps plus tôt. Je regardai de nouveau Akari, qui me jeta un regard vaincu.

- **Oh** , soupira mon grand frère. **D'accord. Je ne dirai rien aux parents. Je te laisse ce soir pour t'amuser. Mais après, c'est fini, tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance.**

- **Merci beaucoup Akari !**

Mon frère hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre, just avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il pointa du doigt Ace, ensuite moi et regarda un moment le lit d'un regard protecteur.

- **Vous deux. Vous sortez d'ici.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil au grand lit qui était contre le mur droit de la chambre, et je me sentis devenir toute rouge. Akari, à se que ses paroles laissaient entendre, était convaincu que Ace et moi étions un couple. J'avais toujours cru que mon grand frère était quelqu'un qui se fouterait royalement de quel copain j'aurais plus tard; je voyais bien que je m'étais trompée. Akari prit Kalifa par les épaules et ils sortirent en dehors de la chambre, se que je trouvai étrange; qui serait aussi amical avec une personne qu'il venait de rencontrer? Peut-être se connaissaient-ils déjà. Ace me prit par la taille et je le laissai faire. Lorsque nous arrivâmes de nouveau à la salle principale, Akari et Kalifa avaient déjà disparus.

- **Tu veux un autre truc à boire?** , me demanda Ace.

Je pensai à se que Ace avait dit plus tôt. "Même si tu veux changer, tu ne peux pas." Vraiment? On allait bien voir. Je lui adressait mon plus beau sourire.

- **Avec plaisir, Portgas.**

Nous finirent par rester au mini bar ensemble presque toute la soirée. Ace avait troqué son masque d'indifférence pour se que je supposais être sa vraie personnalité: drôle, charmeur et attentif. J'adorais les boissons qu'on nous offraient, tellement qu'après quatre verres j'en voulais encore. Ace avait arrêter à deux, son excuse étant qu'il n'avait plus soif. Lorsque je finis mon cinquième verre, Ace me regarda sérieusement.

- **D'accord, là c'est assez les verres. En plus je ne crois pas que tu aies l'habitude de boire.**

Et c'était vrai. Je me sentais un peu étourdie, mais je débordais d'énergie et j'avais une envie de crier à voix haute se se que je pensais. L'effet de la boisson, sans doutes. Lorsqu'une bonne chanson commença à jouer, je me levai debout en trébuchant et Ace me retint.

- **J'adore cette chanson!**

 **-Tu la connais?,** me demanda Ace, sceptique.

- **Non** , répliquais-je en riant et en laissant échapper un hoquet.

- **Je crois que t'es saoule.**

 **-Et moi je crois que j'ai le goût de danser avec toi. Viens!**

Je tirai Ace par la manche et il me suivit sans protester sur la piste de danse. Sous l'effet du rythme, je me mis à danser en laissant des gloussements sortir de ma bouche. Ace m'observait en riant.

- **Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ça en public.**

 **-Ne me sous-estime pas, Portgas D Ace !**

Ace prit ma main et me fit tourner. Automatiquement, une musique plus calme retentit. Comme tous les autres couples, Ace m'attira à lui en posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je calai ma tête dans le creu de sa nuque et mes mains autour de son cou.

- **Ace?** , dis-je très bas.

 **-Hum?** , me répondit-il distraitement.

- **Tu sais pour le surnom "Petit cœur"... J'ai toujours dit que je n'aimais pas ça. Mais c'est faux. J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Ça me fait sentir spéciale.**

Ace approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me chuchota doucement quelques mots.

- **C'est parce que tu es spéciale.**

Je sentis des papillons dans mon ventre et je repris la parole.

- **Tu veux bien qu'on parte?,** demandais-je.

- **D'accord**.

Il lâcha mes hanches et me prit par la main, m'apportant dehors avec lui. Je sentis alors une douleur au ventre, et me reculai vivement de Ace.

- **Oh oh, Ace... Je crois que...**

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que je vomis sur le gazon. Je me sentais un peu étourdie, mais les vomissements avaient cessés. Je m'étendis sur l'herbe, un peu plus loin. J'observai les étoiles lorsque je sentis Ace s'étendre à mes côtés.

- **C'est beau, les étoiles, non?**

Ace hocha la tête et se tourna vers moi.

- **Tu vas bien? Même si tu as vomi?**

Je hochai la tête à mon tour, et je me collai contre lui. Son corps se calait parfaitement sur le mien et nos respirations étaient communes. Je levai la tête et remarquai que Ace m'observait de ses beaux yeux. Je baissai les yeux et observai ses lèvres, ses lèvres belles et pleines qui me donnèrent le goût de les embrasser. Je mordis ma lèvre en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux.

 **-J'ai une envie irrésistible de t'embrasser, là, tout de suite** , dis-je en avalant péniblement ma salive.

Ace me fixa de ses yeux d'une manière affective. Je penchai ma tête vers lui et il ne perdit pas de temps à pencher sa tête lui aussi. Il prit ma tête dans ses mains et m'approchai encore plus de lui. Mais juste avant de m'embrasser, il s'arrêta.

 **-Je ne peux pas faire ça** , marmonna-t-il.

 **-Pourquoi donc? Tu n'en as pas autant envie que moi?**

 **-Ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je veux t'embrasser. Mais seulement, Akira, tu es saoule. Tu ne te souviendras peut-être même pas de ton premier baiser, se qui serait nul. Et peut-être que tu ne veux pas vraiment m'embrasser en vrai. Peut-être est-ce seulement l'effet de la boisson.**

 **-Tu ris de moi j'espère! Même sans la boisson je voulais t'embrasser.**

Se que je disais ne me gênait pas. Mais je savais que demain matin, mon orgueil en prendrait tout un coup. AceAce me sourit gentiment avant de m'aider à me relever.

 **-Allez mon petit cœur, on rentre à la maison.**

 **-Je ne veux pas aller chez Nami...**

 **-De toute façon** , me coupa Ace, **je ne t'aurais jamais laisser chez elle dans cet état. Disons que le fait que tu vomisse chez Nami ne lui ferait sûrement pas plaisir, et tu râle trop de bêtises.**

 **-Arrêt de te trouver des excuses, Portgas D Ace. Tu veux seulement me rapporter chez toi.**

 **-Ça te dirait?**

Je me mis à rire; il avait le visage qu'il employait lorsqu'il faisait son garçon coquin.

 **-Mais quel pervers tu es.**

 **-C'est dans ma nature. Alors tu viens?**

 **-Avec plaisir**.

J'aimais mieux me retrouver chez Ace que chez moi ou chez Nami. Nous arrivâmes devant la moto de Ace, mais celui-ci ne la toucha même pas.

 **-Je pense que c'est un peu plus sécuritaire de prendre le bus. Ok? Je viendrais récupérer ma moto demain.**

Je hochai ma tête en prenant la main de Ace dans la mienne et je le laissai me diriger vers l'arrêt d'autobus le plus proche.

 **~Point de vue de Ace~**

Sa main toujours dans la mienne, nous montâmes dans le bus et nous nous installèrent dans les bancs du fond. Presque aussitôt, Akira soupira et mit sa tête sur mon épaule. Pensait-elle se qu'elle m'avait dit plus tôt? Avait-elle vraiment voulu m'embrasser? Étrangement, je voulais que la réponse soit oui; je la voulais près de moi, toujours plus près. Mais une autre partie tentait de la repousser. "Vous n'êtes pas du tout pareil. Et tu vas la blesser. Elle ne partage sûrement pas tes sentiments à son égard. Tu vas te faire mal aussi. " Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à Akira. Elle dormait déjà, ses bras enserrant ma taille. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti quelque chose du genre. Une barre de métal semblait se trouver dans mon ventre, et lorsque je regardais Akira, des frissons me montaient jusqu'au cou. Je voulais me ressaisir, ne rien sentir. Mais c'était trop dur. Lorsque l'autobus de la ville stoppa enfin à ma rue, je tentai de réveiller Akira. Pourtant, elle gémissait, dérangée, et ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux. Je poussai un soupire en la prenant dans mes bras, comme si c'était une princesse. Je commençai à marcher, déjà un peu essoufflé.

 **-Tu pèse plus lourd que tu ne le laisse croire, mon petit cœur** , marmonnais-je dans le noir du soir.

Tout près de chez moi, Akira remua et ouvrit les yeux.

 **-Enfin, la Belle aux bois Dormants est réveillé** , soufflais-je.

Je fis mine de la déposer, mais sa main agrippa mon épaule.

 **-Garde moi dans tes bras. S'il te plaît.**

Je hochai la tête en la serrant un plus fort contre moi. Je pris ma clé dans ma poche et débarrai la porte d'entrée. Toujours dans mes bras, Akira avait ouvert les yeux un peu plus grand pour observer ma maison. Franchement, ce n'était rien de spécial. Une cuisine avec une salle à manger, un salon ordinaire, une salle de bain, et à l'étage deux chambres et encore une salle de bain. Je regardai autour de moi pour savoi si ma mère était rentrée, mais aucune signe de vie n'était présent. Je montai les marches et lorsque j'arrivai dans ma chambre, je déposai Akira. Ma chambre n'avait rien de spécial; des murs bleus et gris, un lit double, une table de chevet, une armoire et une lampe de lecture. Au plafond était affiché une affiche de la Tour Eiffel que j'avais rapporté de Paris lors de mon voyage là-bas.

 **-Alors, tu vas te changer dans la salle de bain en mettant ça,** dis-je en lui tendant un bas de pyjama à carreaux et un gilet noir prit au hasard dans une des mes armoires.

Akira hocha la tête, mais au lieu d'aller dans la chambre de bain, elle resta ici. Elle enfila le bas du pyjama en gardant sa robe, mais aussitôt les culottes mises, elle fit valser sa veste à l'autre bout de ma chambre, et enleva sa robe sous mon regard tétanisé.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous merde?**

 **-Je me change nigot. Et c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu me voyais en sous-vêtements.**

"Cette fille a définitivement prit trop de boisson, pensais-je. La vraie Akira n'aurait jamais fait ça et m'aurait traité de pervers à un coup d'œil." Pourtant, je ne me privai pas de la regarder, comme la deniere fois que je l'avais surprise dans sa chambre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver très belle. Elle avait cette chose, cette beauté innocente qu'on ne savait pas comment décrire. Ce n'était pas une beauté artificielle barbouillée de maquillage comme les grandes stars, mais plutôt une beauté naturelle et innofensive, qui la rendait encore plus belle. Lorsqu'elle enfilai mon t-shirt, je réprimai un sourire.

 **-Alors, dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux. Soit je dors sur le divan en bas ou par terre dans ma chambre. Ça ne me dérange pas de...**

 **-Non** , me coupa Akira. **Je veux dormir dans le lit.**

 **-C'est ça que je te proposais** , dis-je, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Avec toi, finit-elle. Je veux dormir avec toi.**

Elle avait l'air d'un enfant qui boudait pour se qu'elle n'avait pas. J'esquissai un sourire en hochant la tête. Demain matin, Akira culpabiliserait sûrement de m'avoir dit ce genre de choses. Je me glissai sous les couvertures après avant éteindu la lumière, et Akira me rejoignit. Je soulevai la couette pour l'abriter sous les couvertes avec moi et elle s'y glissa. Je n'entendais que nos respiration, nos silences, nos désirs. Puis je tentai un mouvement; mes mains se refermèrent sur sa taille et je l'attirai à moi. Akira avait son dos callé contre mon torse et j'avais mêlé mes pieds aux siens. D'une main libre, je passai doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux et Akira commença doucement à tracer les contours de mon autre main placé sur sa taille avec ses doigts. Le silence était pesant, mais je m'en foutait. J'étais bien, et je m'imaginais comment serait ma vie, me sentir toujours comme ça. Akira arrêta progressivement de tracer les contours de mes doigts, et lorsque je lui jetai un coup d'œil, elle dormait déjà.

 **-Bonne nuit petit coeur** , chuchotais-je.

J'embrassai le sommet de son crâne avant de moi aussi sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve et sans cauchemards.

* * *

 **Bonjour mes lecteurs adorés!**

 **Comment avez-vous trouver le chapitre? Personnelement, je l'aime beaucoup :) Désoler pour les fautes d'ortographes! MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR LES VUES ! Je vous aime très fort! Et pour ceux qui rêvent de romance entre nos deux personnages... Vous serez TRÈS bientôt servis. :)**

 **-Olivea xxx**


	14. Chapitre 13

**BONJOUR**

 **Suricate : Bonjour et merci beaucoup pour ta Review je suis contente alors que sa te plaise autant !!!**

 **invité : Wow merci beaucoup pour ta Review déjà et non ma raison et expliquée a la fin du chapitre désolé hein hihi et hum nonon je te rassure je n'ais pas le syndrome de la page blanche car mon histoire est déjà toute écrite**!!

 **Bonne lecture !**

_

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Point de vue d'Khalifa**

Dans un coin du salon, j'observais toujours les gens danser et rire, boisson à la main. Akari, qui avait été la plupart de la soirée avec moi, était partit se chercher un verre, et j'avais promis de l'attendre ici. Je jetai un regard en biais à la piste de danse, où une chanson plus calme avait débutée. Les couples se rassemblaient et s'en suivait un slow. Je crus même apercevoir de loin le chignon de Akira et les cheveux bruns foncés de Ace. Ils avaient l'air heureux ensemble, se que j'aimais, mais en même temps se qui me faisait réaliser à quel point j'étais seule. À l'école, je n'avais jamais eu de copains, et parfois penser à ça me rendait malheureuse. Oui; jamais bien la solitude, mais ce n'était pas jusqu'à dire que je ne voulais pas avoir une relation amoureuse. Lorsque je fis sûre qu'il s'agissait bien de Akira et Ace, je sentis une main effleurer mon épaule, se qui me fit sursauter. Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec Akari.

 **-Est-ce que t'es toujours aussi nerveuse?**

Je me sentais devenir rouge, comme d'habitude. Les petites tâches de rousseurs qui perlaient sur mes joues semblaient ressortir lorsque je rougissais.

- **Bien sûr que non**.

Je détaillai un peu plus Akari; il avait grandi depuis le temps. Ça faisait au moins 4 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il était rendu plus grand, plus beau, plus mature. Allez savoir pourquoi, ces petits détails le rendaient encore plus mignon. Ses cheveux bruns semblaient s'être un peu pâli, et ses yeux plus verts avant étaient devenus pers. Lorsque nous étions au collège, ce n'était qu'un gamin, qui passait son temps à être avec ses amis. J'étais convaincu que lorsque ses amis m'insultaient auparavant, Akari n'était pas d'accord avec le fait qu'ils me ridiculisent, car il devenait gêné et ne parlait pas. Pourtant, il n'en disait pas un mot à ses amis, qu'il laissait faire.

- **Alors...**

Je regardai Akari qui me rendit un joli sourire et qui répéta mon mot.

- **Alors..**

 **-J'ai bien aimé te revoir. Tu as vraiment changé.**

 **-Toi aussi, Khalifa... Tu es... Vraiment très belle.**

Je sentis mes joues virer au cramoisie, mais avant que je ne meurs de honte sur place, Akari me posa une autre question.

- **Alors, je ne sais pas si tu voudrais bien me revoir un de ces quartes, qui sait... On s'appelle si tu veux, je te donne mon numéro et...**

 **-Non,** répondis-je.

- **Non?**

Le visage de Akari formit une grimace.

- **Non. Pas de numéro de téléphone.**

Akari eut une mine un peu vexée.

 **-C'est parce que je n'ai pas de téléphone,** avouais-je timidement.

Je guettai sa réaction, et Akari se mit à rire. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière.

- **Allez, assez rigoler. C'est quoi ton numéro?**

 **-Akari** , dis-je d'une voix gênée, **je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai pas de téléphone.**

 **-Haha, c'est... Attends,** dit-il avec une mine soudain plus sérieuse. **Tu ris de moi?**

 **-Non, j'ai l'air de rire?**

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine en regardant Akari passer d'un visage moqueur à un visage coupable.

- **Oh, oh, je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas pensé que ça pourrait être vrai! À notre âge, tout le monde...**

 **-Hey Akari** , le coupais-je. **Tu empires ton cas, là.**

 **-Oui désolé... Au fait, je vais rentrer bientôt chez moi. Tu as besoin d'un transport peut-être?**

Je me sentis devenir de nouveau rouge: là encore, me retrouver avec Akari n'allait pas être possible.

- **Je dors ici, ce soir. Ma meilleure amie Perona, celle qui organise la fête, m'a inviter à rester, alors...**

Akari sourit doucement en portant son regard dans mes yeux.

- **Parfait. Alors, je vais y aller. Si je veux te contacter...**

 **-Écrit moi une lettre?**

 **-Ou je t'enverrai un pigeon voyageur? Commen dans les livres!,** proposa Akari.

- **Tu aimes lire?**

 **-Pas du tout.**

 **-On est pas fait pour s'entendre, alors.**

Akari prit de nouveau son air vexé, se qui me fit rire.

- **Akari. C'était une blague. Mais pour de vrai, cette fois... Tu devrais essayer de lire. C'est tellement... Merveilleux.**

 **-J'y penserai, madame la bouquineuse. Je promets de te contacter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ne pense pas que je vais te lâcher pour une excuse aussi banale que "Je n'ai pas de téléphone"**

Akari se recula pour partir, sans se retourner, donc il me faisait toujours face. Il fonça dans une personne, à qui il demanda pardon et il continua de me regarder, ne lâchant pas ce sourire d'ange qu'il me faisait. Je levai la main pour le saluer, avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement dans la foule.

 **Point de vue de Akira**

Le calme. Le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Pas un seul mot ne se faisait prononcer dans la maison, contrairement à d'habitude. Étrangement, ma mère n'était pas venu me réveiller ce matin, se que je trouvais très bizarre. Je sentais le soleil filtrer à travers ma fenêtre, caressant ma peau pour la réchauffer. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je roulai sur le côté, et enfonçai ma tête dans un coussin. Mais lorsque je sentis finalement des mains accrocher ma taille, je dus me rendre à l'évidence: je n'étais pas chez moi. Je rouvris les yeux, et tout se que je pus voir fus non la texture de mon oreiller, mais bien de la peau. Je reculai ma tête et m'apperçus que se que j'avais pris pour un coussin n'était autre que le cou de Ace, expliquant du fait même pourquoi j'avais senti une présence près de moi. Je réalisai que nous étions très proches; mes mains autour de son cou, ses bras enserrant ma taille, nos jambes tellement emmêllées qu'on ne distinguait plus quel pied allait à qui et mon corps pressé contre le sien. Ace avait les yeux fermés et sa poitrine s'abaissait et se soulevait à un rythme régulier. Que diable faisais-je ici? Et soudain, je ressentis un affreux mal de tête. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour me retrouver ici et être dans cet état? Et alors, les événements de la veille me revinrent en tête, et mon cœur se serra. Je ne me souvenais pas de mes paroles exactes, mais je savais très bien que j'avais demander avouer à Ace que je voulais l'embrasser, se qui était maintenant très gênant. Et lorsque je me mis à y penser, je réalisai que je lui avais dit cet aveu tout de suite après avoir vomi, se qui était franchement dégueulasse. Je comprenais pourquoi il m'avait arrêter. "Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'en ai envie." Ces paroles trottaient dans ma tête. Il avait vraiment voulu m'embrasser? Je me sentis devenir rouge, mais juste avant de pouvoir me sentir mal, Ace bougea et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. Au lieu de le repousser, je restai dans cette position, fixant le mur, attendant qu'il ne se réveille. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma tenue; j'avais un pyjama à Ace. Je me pris à devenir mal à l'aise; je m'étais déshabillée devant lui sans aucun problème. C'est à cause de ce souvenir que je défis l'étreinte que Ace me faisait. Mais aussitôt échappée de ses bras, Ace me tira de nouveau à lui, maintenant yeux ouverts.

- **Tu comptes faire quoi là?,** me dit-il.

- **Partir. Il est déjà...**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à son réveille-matin et sursautai lorsque j'apperçus qu'il était 14h05.

- **Oh mon Dieu! Je dois partir! Ma mère doit se faire un sang d'encre! Et Nami !**

Aussitôt levée, ma tête se mit à me faire encore plus mal, et je fus contrainte de me recoucher sur le lit.

- **Oulala... Sacrée gueule de bois, mon petit cœur.**

- **Toi. Ferme la,** dis-je entre mes dents.

Ace rit doucement sans ajouter de commentaire. Je fis promener mon regard sur le plafond, et il ne suffit qu'un coup d'œil à son affiche de la Tour Eiffel pour que j'oublie quelques instants mon mal de tête. Je roulai sur le côté pour faire face à Ace.

- **Portgas D Ace ! Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà allé à Paris !**

 **-Si.**

 **-Oh Seigneur, j'aimerais tellement y aller! Voyager et voir le monde! Paris a tellement l'air d'une ville superbe... Avec la Tour Eiffel...**

Lorsque Ace posa son regard sur moi, ses yeux brillaient comme si je l'avais rendu de bonne humeur.

- **J'y vais régulièrement, mon oncle y habite, et c'est le genre d'homme qui a beaucoup d'argent...**

 **-Wahoo...**

Je mordis ma lèvre en pensant à comment pourrait se dérouler mon avenir en voyageant à travers le monde.

- **Ace ?,** commençais-je avec hésitation.

- **Oui?**

 **-Une bonne fois, ou tu iras en France... Éh bien je ne sais pas si nous serons toujours amis ou liés d'une autre manière... Mais promets moi qu'un jour, tu m'y emmèneras. Promis ?**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ace, qui souriait d'un air rêveur. Rêveur? Ace ? Ces mots ne collaient pas ensemble.

- **Promis**.

Je m'étais un peu détendue, et pourtant mon mal de tête persistait. Lorsque je portais mes mains à mes tempes pour les masser, Ace me dévisagea.

- **Tu peux prendre des anti-douleur, il y en a dans la salle de bain en bas.**

 **-Bonne idée.**

Lorsque j'allais franchir la porte, je me retournai pour observer Ace. Il avait les yeux clos et semblait se reposer. Je ressentis pleins de choses bizarres en moi; de l'affection à la haine, je pouvais autant passer du dégoût de moi-même au désir. Mon cœur tambourinait et je detournai finalement les yeux. Je descendis les escaliers et lorsque je fus en bas, je remarquai une femme couchée sur le canapé. Elle semblait assoupie. Elle était quand même grande, avec de belles courbes et une mince silhouette. La femme parraisait très belle, avec des cheveux blond clair longs et ondulées puis un visage bien tracé avec des tâches de rousseurs identique a celle se Ace. C'était une jolie dame, qui malgré son âge, conservait une certaine beauté. Je pouvais la reconnaître entre mille, même si c'était la première fois que je l'appercevais; aucune doute, c'était la mère de Ace. C'était son portait craché en féminin et avec quelques années de plus. Je la situai dans la trentaine. Je fis des pas de souris pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille, mais peine perdue. La femme ouvrit ses yeux et leurs couleurs verts me confirmèrent que les yeux de Ace devait lui venir de son père. Elle m'adressa un joli sourire, comme si elle était habituée de voir des inconnus ici et se metta en position assise. Devrais-je l'appeller par le nom de Ace ou celui de son père ?

- **Euh... Je m'excuse de vous avoir éveillée... Pardon, euh, madame Gold ?**

C'était complètement raté comme première impression. Les yeux de la femme se radoucirent, et elle sembla rêveuse un instant. Son aisance avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas était complètement le contraire de Ace ; celui-ci aimait bien afficher son air indifférent et moqueur avec les autres.

- **Oh, il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne m'appelle plus madame Gold...**

Je me mordis la lèvre en dépit du fait que la mère de Ace souriait. L'histoire que Ace m'avait raconté au sujet de ses parents n'était pas joyeuse, et je n'avais même pas penser à l'appeller autrement que "Madame Gold". Bravo, Akira.

- **Ne t'en fais pas,** dit la mère de Ace. **Ça arrive souvent. Appelle moi madame Portgas, ou tout simplement Rouge.**

J'aurais voulu l'appeller Rouge, mais une part de mon éducation m'obligeait à être polie, et j'avais été habituée de cette manière.

- **Bien, madame Portgas.**

 **-Alors, dit Rouje en baillant de fatigue, qui es-tu?**

 **-Je m'appelle Akira. Je suis une... Une amie de Ace, votre fils.**

Comme si j'avais besoin de préciser que c'était son fils!

- **Une amie? Vraiment?**

Je sursautai légèrement, peureuse de l'avoir mise en colère. Mais son expression toujours aussi affectueuse me confirmait le contraire.

- **Oui...**

 **-Éh bien. Akira, je peux te dire que j'ai vu des filles passer ici, les matins.**

Sortie de la bouche de Rouge, cette déclaration soudaine parraissait aussi banale que d'annoncer qu'on voulait s'acheter un morceau de vêtement. Comment pouvait-on dire ça aussi calmement quand on parlait de notre fils et des filles qu'il se tapait ?

- **À vrai dire,** lâcha Rouge, **ça fait un bout qu'il n'y a pas eu de filles ici... Mais je dois dire une chose. De toute ces traînées qui son venus se promener dans mon salon le matin, tu es la seule qui s'est présentée en tant qu'une amie. Certaines ne me répondaient même pas, d'autres me disaient qu'elles étaient la petite amie de mon fils et certaines me lançaient un vague "connaissance".**

Mes yeux étaient grand ouvert et je la fixai drôlement, jusqu'à temps qu'elle se mette à rire.

- **Ne soit pas gênée de dire les vrais mots. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, que tu te sois présentée en tant qu'amie n'est pas négatif.**

Nous fînimes par nous lancer dans une petite discussion, malgré ma tête qui m'élançait. J'étais trop captivée pour cesser d'écouter Rouge ; l'aisance dans laquelle elle nous mettait était exceptionnelle. Je me surpris même à rire et à apprécier cette femme en seulement quelques minutes. Elle me posa des questions sur d'où je venais, si j'allais à la même école que Ace et d'autres trucs de ce genre. Étrangement j'avais oublier pourquoi j'étais descendu au rez-de-chaussé. Lorsque des pas retentirent, je devinai que c'était Ace qui descendait. Ça faisait déjà deux quarts d'heure que je parlais à Rouge, et je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte. Ace marchait la tête baissée, et il était tout endormi, se qui le rendait deux fois plus mignon.

- **Maman, aurais-tu par hasard vu une fille blon...**

À ce moment, il releva la tête et m'aperçus. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il embrassa sa mère sur la joue. Je connaissais bien des gens qui détestait embrasser leur mère devant leurs amis; Ace semblait en être exclu, en tout cas avec moi.

- **Tu aurais pus m'avertir que tu étais descendue discuter avec ma mère, Akira.**

 **-Je te signale que tu dormais, ça n'aurait rien changer.**

 **-Vous avez dormi ensemble?** , questionna Rouge, curieuse.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Ace, qui me regardait. Nous détournâmes les deux le regard en prenant des couleurs.

- **Maman...** , réprimanda Ace timidement.

Je lâchai un gloussement lorsque je vis Matt faire la grimace.

- **Oui** , finit par répondre Ace. **Nous avons dormit dans le même lit. Et puis quoi? À part Akira qui ronflait, il n'y avait pas vraiment de rebondissements**.

- **Quoi? Je ronflais?**

 **-Et pas juste un peu,** maugréa Ace en me souriant.

Rouge laissa échapper un rire avant de se lever.

- **Je vais faire des courses en ville, à plus tard.** (Elle se tourna vers Ace avec un sourire) **À ce soir mon beau. Et si vous voulez manger, il y a de quoi faire des sandwichs dans le réfrigérateur.**

Ace hocha la tête en la regardant sortir

- **Ta mère est extra** , dis-je en souriant.

- **Éh, petite gueule de bois, prends donc des antis-douleurs avant que ton mal de tête ne te revienne,** me dit Ace en ignorant mon commentaire sur sa mère.

- **Oui, monsieur,** lui lançais-je avec une grimace.

- **Et... Un brossage de dent ne te ferait pas de tord.**

Je le regardai avec des gros yeux, avant de me rendre compte de quoi il parlait.

- **Oh mon Dieu, Ace ! Je suis tellement désolée pour avoir vomi hier! C'était dégueulasse...**

 **-Allez, hors de ma vue.**

Je souris et je m'approchai de lui.

- **Ça a un prix.**

 **-Un prix? Pour que tu ailles faire ta toilette? Vraiment?**

Je hochai la tête et je lui pointa ma jour avec mon index.

 **-Je veux un bisou.**

Mais quelle culot! Je ne me rendais même pas compte que je venais de demander ça à Ace. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, se pencha vers moi et embrassa ma joue. Ma peau brûla à son contact, et Ace laissa ses lèvres trainer sur ma joue plus longtemps qu'il ne devrait. Je me detournai et me dirigeai vivement vers la toilette, morte de honte. Je découvrit les antis-douleurs sur une tablette, j'en avalai deux, ensuite j'entrepris de me laver les dents du mieux que je pus. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, Ace était dans la cuisine, en train de sortir des choses du réfrigérateur comme si le petit bisou n'avait pas eu lieu.

- **Comment tu veux ton sandwich, petit cœur ?**

Il fallait bien en venir. Je me souvenais lui avoir dit que j'aimais quand il me surnommait de cette façon. Ce qui était la pure vérité.

- **Avec deux tranches de pain,** si possible, dis-je sur le ton du sarcasme.

- **Ha.Ha.Ha. Tu es très drôle.**

Ace me lança la moutarde, et sans faire attention, le bouchon déjà mal fermé s'ouvrit. Résultat; j'avais de la moutarde sur le gilet et sur le visage.

- **Non mais... Arg! Le connard! Tu vas regretter ça!**

Je pris la mayonnaise qui trainait sur le comptoir, soulevai le couvercle et à l'aide d'une cuillère, je fis valser la substance sur le gilet déjà blanc de Ace.

- **Mais tu cherches la merde, toi!**

Ace me lança une tranche de jambon à la figure, et moi je lui lançai la bouteille de ketchup. S'ensuivit une petit bagarre, de quoi masacrer toute la cuisine.

- **Je vais t'avoir,** me dit Ace en prenant le pot de mayonnaise dans ses mains avec une cuillère.

- **Cours toujours!**

Je me mis à filer à toute vitesse vers l'étage pour tenter d'échapper à Ace en riant à gorge déployée. Je ne pouvais pas me cacher dans la chambre de Ace, mauvaise idée. La chambre de Rouge ? Encore plus une mauvaise idée. Restait plus que la salle de bain. Je sautai dans la baignoire, profitant de l'avance que j'avais sur Ace, et fermai le rideau. La maison était devenue trop tranquille à mon goût. Je n'entendais plus un son, se qui me donna un mauvais présage. Il le savait carrément que j'étais cachée ici. Je voulus sortir de la baignoire, mais juste avant, les mains de Ace surgirent du rideau pour ouvrir soudainement le jet de la douche et de l'eau froide tomba sur moi. Je lâchai un cri en regardant Ace se marrer.

- **Très drôle! Maintenant que tu as gagner tu pourrais m'aider à sortir?**

Je lui tendis ma main, il la prit. Mais au lieu de sortir, j'attirai soudainement Ace à moi, se qui ne lui laissa autre choix que d'être dans la baignoire, donc d'avoir un jet d'eau froide sur lui. Il lâcha un grognement. La moutarde, le ketchup et la mayonnaise qui avaient traînés sur nos vêtements étaient partis; l'eau nous avait nettoyés.

 **-Pas trop pire pour une débutante.**

- **Une débutante? Depuis que je traîne avec toi, je suis une proe, pas qu'une débutante.**

Ace me sourit, et lorsque je baissai le regard, l'eau froide n'avait plus aucun effet sur moi; j'avais chaud. Le gilet que Ace avait enfilé était blanc, donc puisqu'il était tout mouillé, nous voyions bien son torse se dessiner. Il était effectivement musclé, très beau et agréable à regarder. Ses abdos étaient bien souligner et lorsque je relevai le regard vers Ace, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens à quelques centimètres. Il s'était rapproché, ou c'est moi qui s'était rapprochée, qu'importe. Je le regardai longtemps avant que Ace ne me prenne par la taille, l'eau froide coulant toujours sur nous. Je fus la première à faire un pas; tellement décidée, je me penchai vers lui. J'en avais extrêmement envie, et je crois que lui aussi. Je nouai comme toujours mes mains autour de son cou, je me collai contre lui... Et finalement, pour la toute première fois, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un genre de frisson extrême me parcouru, et Ace me serra plus fort contre lui, croyant peut-être me réchauffer. Ses lèvres étaient très douces contre les miennes, et je me rendis compte que j'avais attendu ça avec impatience. Ce baiser, j'aurais pus le comparer à une drogue: au début, c'était effrayant. Mais il avait des caractéristiques addictives au fur et à mesure. Mes lèvres dansaient toujours sur les siennes et soudain, il demanda un accès à l'intérieur de ma bouche, auquel je répondis sans hésiter. Il me sortit de la baignoire sans arrêter l'eau, toujours en m'embrassant. Je lâchai un soupir lorsque nous nous séparèrent par manque de souffle. Ace arrêta l'eau, et je sortis de la salle de bain, totalement étourdie par le baiser. Je pouvais maintenant officilement dire que mon premier baiser avait été volé par Portgas D Ace. À peine avais-je eu le temps de reprendre ma respiration que je sentais la main de Ace se glisser dans la mienne pour me tourner vers lui. Son nez collé contre le mien, je le regardai doucement.

- **Pourquoi ?** demandais-je.

- **Parce que**.

Il prit ma tête dans ses mains et n'hésita pas à m'embrasser de nouveau. Je lui répondis vite, mon cœur promettant de s'arracher à ma poitrine. Ses mains se promenaient dans mes cheveux, sur mon dos, mes épaules... Soudain, il me souleva de terre et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ace me plaqua contre le mur et laissa ses lèvres parcourir mon cou. Je raffolais de ce baiser, il m'en fallait plus. Je fis passer le gilet mouillé de Ace par-dessus sa tête en me serrant plus contre lui. J'avais complètement conscience que c'était mon premier baiser et que ça allait beaucoup trop loin pour une simple première fois. Mais c'était comme si je ne contrôlais plus mes propres mouvements. Une volonté que je ne croyais pas existante avait fait surface et en voulait toujours plus. C'est seulement maintenant que je comprenais le sens du mot "désir". Ace revena embrasser mes lèvres avec une passion nouvelle, indescriptible. Je sentais les muscles de son torse sous mes mains, et doucement il me laissa retomber par terre, me reposant sur mes pieds. Ses mains brûlantes levèrent un peu mon t-shirt et ses doigts caressèrent mon dos. J'en ressentis des frissons et lentement il m'entraîna vers sa chambre. J'avais une terrible envie de me retrouver contre lui, et de me sentir vivante, dont la seule manière était d'être avec Ace. Me reconnaissant à peine, je le poussai sur le lit et je montai à califourchon sur son corps. "Arrête, Akira." Mais je n'en n'étais pas capable. J'avais besoin de Ace, tout de suite. Et d'après les yeux fiévreux et pétillants du garçon sous moi, il me voulait aussi. Ace m'attira à lui et sellai ses lèvres avec les miennes. Le désir n'était pourtant pas la seule chose que je ressentais. Je ressentais un bien-être fou, la sécurité et je trouvais de l'amour entre ses bras. Lorsque les mains de Ace glissèrent de nouveau sous mon t-shirt et qu'il l'enleva, je me rendis compte que ça allait beaucoup trop loin pour mon simple premier baiser. J'allais me reculer, mais se fut Ace qui arrêta le premier de m'embrasser. Je l'observai un moment, sans rien dire. Il avait des yeux paniqués, presque coupables. "Pourquoi te sens-tu coupable de m'avoir embrasser, Ace?, aurais-je voulu dire. Je le veux depuis longtemps."

\- **Akira...**

La manière dont il avait prononcé mon prénom m'annonçait déjà qu'il allait me repousser, comme il le faisait si souvent.

- **On ne devrait pas... Je veux dire... Cette amitié qu'on a... En fait, c'est tout se qu'on a. Nous n'avons rien d'autre.**

Ses mots me poignardèrent en plein cœur. Nous n'avions que de l'amitié. Pas d'amour. Je me reculai vivement, en ramassant mon t-shirt et en l'enfilant. Ace se leva à son tour et je me fis violence pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil à son torse.

- **Que de l'amitié. Bien sur.**

 **-Akira, s'il te plaît...**

 **-Non! Ne me parle pas! Tu ne te rends pas compte de comment tu te comporte, connard! Tu m'embrasse, tu me repousse, comme toujours! Ça m'apprendra! Putain qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi? Tu as peur que je développe des sentiments pour toi?**

Je m'avançai vers lui en le défiant du regard.

- **Je suis vraiment désolée de t'annoncer que ça ne fonctionne pas, j'en ai déjà des saloperies de sentiments pour toi, Portgas D Ace ! Mais ce n'est pas si grave non? Encore un autre cœur brisé à ajouter à ta collection! Je pensais être spéciale à tes yeux. Mais j'avais encore tort. Alors ne m'approche plus. Ton cœur n'est pas capable de s'attacher à quelqu'un, d'accord. Mais parfois, pense aux sentiments des autres avant les tiens. La prochaine fois que tu te trouveras une bonne fille à taquiner et à faire de faux espoirs... Mets-la donc en garde que tu pourrais la briser. Peut-être y aura-t-il moins de problèmes.**

Sur ce, je pris rageusement mon téléphone et mes vêtements d'hier soir dans mes bras et je sortis de la pièce. "Ne pleurt pas. Il n'en vaut pas la peine." Lorsque je sortis de la maison, j'avais conscience d'être en pyjama, mais les gens penseraient se qu'ils voudraient. Une voiture se garra dans l'entrée de la maison et Rouge sortit de la voiture. Elle m'observa un moment, sans rien dire, et je finis pas craquer; mon menton commença à trembler et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

- **Akira ?**

J'ignorai le fait qu'elle venait de m'appeler. Je passai près de Rouge sans la regarder et partit à courir. C'était la journée des premières fois, aujourd'hui. C'était la première fois que j'étais allée a une fête, que j'avais dormit dans les bras d'un garçon toute une nuit, que je m'étais sentit amoureuse... Mais aussi la première fois que mon cœur était détruit à ce point.

 **Point de vue de Ace**

J'attendis un moment que Akira soit partie, que le silence se fasse de nouveau. Sur le coup de la colère, je fis valser mon poing sur le mur avec toute la colère que je ressentais. Je me dégoutais moi-même. Elle avait été dans mes bras. J'avais senti son corps contre le mien, et j'avais été bien. J'avais voler son premier baiser. Et c'était moi qui l'avait repoussé. "Tu n'avais pas le choix." Mais bien sur que je l'avais! Si j'aurais pu, je me serais mis à courir pour la rattraper et l'embrasser encore et encore. Mais se qu'elle m'avait dit me prouvait à quel point elle me détestait, maintenant. Je ne pouvais plus la voir. J'entendis cogner, et mon cœur manqua un battement, dans l'espoir que Akira serait revenue. Mais ce n'était que ma mère.

- **Ace, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bon sang?**

Elle me jeta un regard, et sembla comprendre que nous avions fait plus que préparer des sandwichs; mon gilet traînait dans le couloir et j'avais les lèvres rosées. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

- **Maman... Je... Je ne sais pas.**

Inutile de mentir, elle me connaissait par cœur.

- **Ace chéri... Je sais que ça doit être dur... Tu n'aimeras plus jamais de la même manière maintenant. Tu as peur de donner ton amour à cause de se qui s'est passé il y a trois ans... Mais regarde moi. Elle voudrait que tu sois...**

 **-Maman!** , lançais-je furieusement. **Ne me parle pas d'elle!**

 **-Il faudra bien que tu l'affrontes un jour, Ace ! Que dans ta tête tu sois conscient que ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle n'est plus ici!**

Je refoulai mes larmes. Je ne voulais plus jamais exprimer mes sentiments.

- **Je l'ai laisser tombée...**

 **-Non. Tu l'as soutenue. Elle est morte de son plein gré, Ace.**

Je lâchai un soupir. Je détestais quand on parlait d'elle.

- **Pour en revenir à Akira,** me dit doucement ma mère, **je veux que tu te rende compte de l'importance qu'elle a pour toi. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que j'ai vu tes yeux briller de cette manière, Ace. S'il te plaît mon grand... Rends-toi seulement compte que parfois, quand on aime une personne, une personne qui en vaut vraiment la peine... Il ne faut pas la laisser partir.**

 **-Parfois, quand on aime vraiment une personne aussi... Il faut la laisser partir, ajoutais-je.**

 **-Et tu crois qu'elle avait envie de partir? Bon Dieu Ace, cette pauvre enfant a éclaté en sanglot dehors, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux!**

 **-Le mal est déjà fait... Je ne peux plus me faire pardonner, maintenant.**

Ma mère effleura ma joue comme j'avais tant l'habitude de lui faire moi-même.

- **Il y a toujours un moyen de pardonner aux gens.**

Elle embrassa mon crâne et je respirai un bon coup. Ma mère était la seule personne avec qui je me permettais de me montrer vulnérable de temps en temps. "Enfin.. Pas la seule. Akira aussi."

- **Chéri, tu viendras ramasser la cuisine après. Je ne sais pas se que vous y avez fait... Et ne m'en parle pas. Fais juste ramasser d'accord?**

J'hochai la tête et elle partit de ma chambre. Les paroles de Akira hantaient mes pensées. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre... Tout n'était pas simple dans la vie. C'était à elle de ne pas développer de sentiments pour moi.

- **Le cœur n'obéit pas à la raison,** m'entendais-je dire dans un souffle.

Bien sûr, qu'il n'obéissait pas à la raison! Sinon je n'aurais jamais été ici, à Fushia, en train d'avoir des remords à propos d'une fille. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, et je décrochai à la première sonnerie, content de me changer les idées.

 **-Ace, s'il te plaît, ne raccroche pas pour une fois.**

Cette voix, un peu suave et enfantine, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne que je connaissais; Boa.

- **Ace, écoute-moi. Je te jure, cette fois, on peut plus te couvrir. Il va falloir que tu reviennes a lock town le plus vite possible. S'il te plaît Ace, tu dois nous aider... Marco, Izu, moi, tout le monde... On ne peut plus lui faire croire ce jeu. Vient régler tes dettes. Fait-le au moins pour ta mère... Je t'en pris.**

C'était la première fois que j'écoutais Boa me faire part de son message en entier. J'avais la fâcheuse habitude de lui raccrocher au nez ou de ne pas répondre. Mon cœur se serra un peu. Où était passé le vrai Ace ? Celui qui faisait passer ses amis avant tout? Je leur avait promis de revenir... Mais je les avais poussés dans un coin pour me faire une nouvelle vie, pour penser à autre chose... Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. Il faudrait bien que je revienne un jour pour finir tout ça. J'avalai péniblement ma salive.

- **Boa...**

J'entendais des voix dans le téléphone. Je reconnus celle de mon meilleur ami Marci, de notre amie Izou, de tous mes autres amis. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser à leur sort à cause de moi...

- **Boa** , repris-je. **J'arrive. Attendez-moi à l'arrière de l'agence ce soir. Je prends le premier bus qui part. Je dirai à ma mère que je pars pour un voyage que mon oncle vient de m'offrir...**

Je serrai les dents.

- **Tu vas vraiment venir?**

 **-Oui.**

 ** _"De toute façon, pensais-je avec amertume et nostalgie, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Se que j'aimais le plus dans cette ville... Je l'ai perdu."_**

_

 **Bonjour à mes chèrs lecteurs!**

 **Désolé pour ce TRÈS long chapitre, mais j'avais trop d'inspiration pour m'arrêter! :P Chapitre chargé d'émotions, non? Ouf... Premier baiser pour cette chère Lily, mais premier coeur brisé aussi. Je vois votre réaction d'ici; le baiser, c'était magnifique, ils se sont ENFIN embrassés. Mais tout de suite après; Pourquoi il la repousse encore? Ça n'aurait pas pu finir bien pour une fois? Éh bien, je suis désolée, mais la fin heureuse n'est pas encore là. Pourquoi Matt est-il parti? Pour combien de temps? Et pensez-vous que Lily en sera affecté? Après tout, c'est elle-même qui a dit ne plus vouloir le voir...**

 **WHO et je tiens a m'excuser de cet enorme retard UN ÉNORME problème c'est incruster dans ma vie tout tout tout à changé. M'enfin pendant le moi d'août vous aurez vos chapitre mais pour le moi de Septembrr jd ne vous promet rien j'en suis désolé mais sacher que je n'abandonnerais pas cet histoire LOIN DE LA !**

 **-Olivea xxx**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **Point de vue de Ace**

Lorsque je montai dans l'autobus, je savais déjà que je faisais une énorme erreur. Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas rappeler Boa pour lui dire que je ne pouvais plus venir. Ils m'attendaient tous... Je m'assis au banc du fond, seul, comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Je serrais mes poings pour m'éviter de laisser mes émotions m'échapper. Je ne savais plus à quoi penser. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait, putain?! " _Espèce de con. Tu aurais pu courir après elle, t'excuser des milliers de fois, car c'est se qu'elle mérite, la couvrir ensuite de baisers pour lui montrer à quel point tu tiens à elle, et pour couronner le tout lui avouer que tu l'aimes bien. Mais tu as choisi la voie la plus facile: la fuite, comme d'habitude_." Ça oui, j'étais un trouillard. Je ne savais pas comment faire lorsqu'on allait trop loin dans une relation, lorsqu'on découvrait des sentiments qu'on croyait jusqu'à lors perdus. Je voulais rattraper Akira, ne pas la laisser tomber. Mais en même temps, il était sûr que j'avais peur de me faire mal dans tout ça. Lorsqu'elle me parlait, sa voix me semblait si douce, se qui m'agaçait au plus au point. Au début, nous nous détestions. Je pense que c'était à partir de ce moment, lorsque sa tête s'était ouverte...Il y avait un truc que j'avais ressenti, un truc fort. Mais je m'étais tellement menti à moi-même que ce sentiment avait disparu, avant de revenir de plus en plus fort à chaque fois que je la voyait. J'avais peur de m'attacher à elle...Mais en même temps, elle en valait mille fois la peine. Pourtant, lorsque je vis l'affiche m'indiquant que je quittais la ville, je réalisais quelque chose; lorsque j'allais revenir, elle m'ignorerait. Je partais pour un bout de temps. Pour elle, j'étais déjà mort. Plus tard dans la soirée, je finis par arriver a Log Town. La familiarité de la ville m'avait un peu manquée. Je me retrouvai facilement, ayant vécu ici pendant 17 ans. Je me dirigeai vers l'agence, et dès que je fus dans la cours arrière, j'apperçus un petit groupe de 5 personnes. Je restai immobile en attendant de prendre leurs attentions. Finalement, ce fut mon meilleur ami Marco qui m'apperçut en premier. Son regard resta figé sur moi, il ne prononça plus un mot. Les autres suivirent son regard, et lorsqu'ils m'apperçurent, un silence encore plus pesant se fit. Finalement, se fut Izou, une amie plutôt spécial, qui rompa le silence.

- **Ace...**

Les 5 personnes se mirent à avancer dans ma direction et se jetèrent dans mes bras.

- **Tu es revenu à la maison!** , me lança Boa joyeusement.

Un jour, ma mère m'avait dit un proverbe. " _Ta maison est ou ton coeur est_." Mon coeur appartenait à Akira désormais, et même si j'essayais de me le cacher, je le savais. Alors, je n'étais pas à la maison. Pas encore.

 **Point de vue d'Akira**

Lors de mon trajet en autobus pour revenir à la maison, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone: j'avais 2 appels manqués. Un était de Nami, me demandant si j'allais bien et vers quelle heure je pensais rentrer. L'autre était de Vivi. Vivi? Pourquoi m'avait-elle appelée? Je relevai les yeux et me rendis compte que beaucoup de gens m'observaient. " _Et oui! Que voulez-vous, je suis en tenue de nuit! Voulez-vous prendre des photos, tandis qu'on y est ?!_ " Je lâchai un soupir distrait tandis que je m'enfonçai dans mon banc. Je ne voulais pas penser à se qui venait d'arriver. Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre: je sentais encore ses mains se promenant sur mon corps, comme si elles y avaient laissé des marques ineffaçables. Je venais non seulement de vivre mon premier baiser, mais mes premiers émois amoureux. Je ne sais pas comment, ni quand, ni pourquoi, mais c'était clair; j'avais des sentiments pour ce garçon. Ce garçon qui n'était qu'en fait qu'un connard qui ne pensait qu'à lui. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, comme si le simple fait de penser à lui me rendait malheureuse. Vous arrive-t-il de ne pas être sûre d'une décision à prendre? J'étais prise dans ce dilemme. J'avais une envie de crier sur Ace, de le gifler, de lui faire comprendre à quel point il m'avait blessé en m'embrassant mais en affirmant tout de suite après que nous n'étions que de simples amis. Mais une autre partie de moi le réclamait; tout mon corps semblait frémir à la seule pensée de l'avoir près de moi. Je voulais embrasser ses lèvres douces encore et encore jusqu'à se que les miennes gercent, je voulais promener mes mains dans sa chevelure, me sentir aimée comme lui seul pouvait me le faire ressentir... Mais tout ça m'était impossible. J'avais fait mon choix, je l'avais quittée. De plus que ne voulais pas le revoir de sitôt, après se qu'il m'avait fait. Je me souvenais de la manière généralement tendre avec laquelle il agissait régulièrement quand nous étions seuls ensemble; est-ce que Ace était comme ça avant? Est-ce qu'un événement avait changer sa personnalité et l'avait déformé jusqu'à ne plus la reconnaître? Je débarquai finalement de l'autobus, non sans sentir les regards des gens sur moi, et je dus marcher un petit bout pour me rendre chez moi. Ma mère allait me faire toute une scène pour rien, et je n'aurais probablement pas la force de me battre contre elle aujourd'hui. Mon cœur était déjà assez affecté comme ça. Je franchis la porte d'entrée et je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge du vestibule; il était déjà 16h30. Deux heures et plus s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis mon réveil... " _Ce n'est pas en y pensant que tu vas mieux aller, Akira._ "

- **Akira? C'est toi?**

Je levai la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec mon frère Akari. Ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude, mais en me voyant, il sembla un peu soulagé. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui. Je ne réagis pas; je le laissai entourer ses bras autour de moi, mais je n'esquissai aucun gestes.

- **Tu fais quoi en pyjama? Et tu peux me dire d'où tu sors? Nami nous a appeler tout à l'heure pour demander si tu étais ici, et on a du se rendre à l'évidence que tu avais en quelque sorte disparue de la carte.** **-Je suis là, maintenant, tu vois bien. Les parents travaillent?**

- **Ils devaient terminer un projet et...** **-Arg!, le coupais-je en penchant ma tête par derrière. J'en ai assez de cette vie! D'abord lui, et ensuite vous...** **-Lui?** , questionna mon grand frère en fronçant les sourcils. **Attends... Ce ne serait pas de Ace que tu parles?**

Je me retournai vivement, comme si je venais d'être piquée à vif par une abeille.

- **Je ne parle de personne de particulier,** dis-je vaguement, avant de monter à ma chambre.

Aussitôt ma porte fermée, je plongeai sur mon lit et fourrai ma tête dans mon coussin. Mon coeur était trop gros pour que je ne puisse rien faire. Des larmes m'échappèrent et automatiquement, je pleurai de plus belle. J'essayais d'étouffer mes sanglots dans mon oreiller le plus possible; je ne voulais pas qu'on m'entende. Pourquoi aimer était-il si difficile? Je finis par m'endormir, quelques minutes plus tard. Je fus réveiller par ma mère, qui me secouait par l'épaule.

- **Akira Hime ! Ou tu étais passée?**

Je pris mon oreiller et l'abattit sur ma tête pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille; elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant.

- **Réponds!** **-J'étais...**

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. Non.

- **D'ou tu sors ce truc?** , me demanda ma mère en pointant le pyjama.

- **Va t'en,** dis-je en le regardant soudainement dans les yeux.

- **Non, je reste. Et tu vas me répondre.** **-Dégage!** , lui criais-je en laissant échapper un sanglot.

- **Ne me parle pas de cette manière!** **-Je fais se que je veux, bordel! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui va s'occuper de se que je ressens un jour?!** **-Quand tu te comporteras de nouveau bien, je le ferai moi.** **-Quand je me comporterai bien, je ne serais plus moi, Anie,** répliquais-je.

- **Cotinues à jouer ton rôle alors!** **-Tu te fous de ma gueule?** **\- Surveille ton langage!** **-S'il te plait...Fais une chose pour moi. Part de cette chambre.**

Je fermai les yeux. Je voulais vraiment que ma mère me laisse tranquille, je voulais rester seule pour aujourd'hui et peut-être demain.

- **Maman... Tu m'as dit un jour que tu m'aimais. Tu te souviens, à la table? Éh bien si tu disais la vérité, fais cela pour moi. S'il vous plaît.**

J'oublis les yeux pour voir ma mère qui fixait un point dans ma chambre, semblant réfléchir à se qu'elle allait me dire. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir et sortit de ma chambre sans un mot. J'aurais du être contente, être fière d'avoir finalement contré la parole de ma mère sans l'insulter. Mais la seule chose que je ressentais était ce même vide depuis que j'étais partie de chez Ace. Impossible de m'enlever ce sentiment. Je me repliai sur moi-même et en me mordant la lèvre pour arrêter de pleurer. Peine perdue. Le lendemain, dimanche, j'étais restée dans ma chambre enfermée, maussade, avec toujours son pyjama sur le dos. Je ne pouvais esquisser aucun gestes et je ne faisais que fxer le mur d'une manière absente. Ma mère n'était pas venu me revoir depuis hier, et elle ne m'avait même pas appelé pour le déjeuner ou le dîner. Je redoutais beaucoup le moment ou viendrait pour moi d'arriver à l'école et de confronter Ace qui m'ignorerait sûrement. Je pense que se que nous avions vécu ne serait maintenant que poussières, et que nous retournerions à nos occupations chacuns de notre côté. Pourtant, si j'aurais su... Lundi, j'étais arrivée à l'école. Nami n'avait pas émit un mot sur la fête; elle savait que si j'aurais voulu lui en parler, je l'aurais fait. Vivi et Carrot n'étaient au courant de rien, se qui me faisait encore plus mal. J'étais vraiment méchante envers Vivi, car je ne lui disais rien sur le pourquoi Ace avait été si méchant avec elle. Pourtant, j'essayais d'oublier tout ça; sourire sur le visage, je saluais les gens que je connaissais et répondais aux questions des prof en essayant de parraitre normale. J'éspèrais que mon coeur ne flancherait pas lorsque j'entrai finalement dans mon cours de français, là ou Ace était à côté de moi. Il n'était pas là depuis le début du cours, mais ce n'était pas trop étonnant; il était toujours en retard. Pourtant l'heure passa. La journée aussi. La semaine. Aucun signe de vie de Ace. J'avais mal, mais en même temps je devais me convaincre que c'était pour le mieux qu'il n'était pas là. Nous étions vendredi, une semaine pile après la fête. Vivi, Nami, Carrot et moi étions dehors, en train de manger, sur l'heure du déjeuner. Nous étions assises par terre, contre un grand arbre, sur le gazon. Arianna se racla la gorge et nous nous tournâmes toutes pour l'observer.

- **Vous avez remarquez qu'il n'est plus là? Ace?** **-Ça ne fait qu'une semaine** , dit Nami. **Pas la peine de s'inquiéter.** **-Oh! Je ne m'inquiète pas!** , répondit Vivi, rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. **De toute façon, qu'il aille se faire foutre ce mec.**

Ses mots auraient dû atténuer ma colère, car je voyais que Vivi pensait de la même manière que moi. Mais... Je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre. J'étais fâchée contre elle, présentement, même si ça aurait du être le contraire.

- **T'as raison** , enchérit Carrot. **Il doit sûrement être en train de manquer de l'école pour traîner avec ses putes de service...**

- **Non mais vous n'avez pas honte?!,** lâchais-je soudainement, furieuse.

C'était complètement insencé que je le défende de cette manière. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'y empêcher. Je savais que Ace n'était pas ce connard qu'elles croyaient connaitre. Il était ce petit garçon abandonné par son père et qui s'occupait de sa mère, et qui rescellait un autre secret douleureux dont j'ignorais la raison. Vivi me fit les gros yeux et fronçant les sourcils.

- **Euh..Non,** répondit-elle.

Je me levai debout, révoltée. C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose d'aussi fort depuis une semaine. Je pointai Carrot et Vivi d'un oeil mauvais.

- **Je m'excuse de vous déranger pendant votre petite révolte contre Portgas D Ace, mais vous ne le connaissez pas.** **-Et toi?, demanda Vivi. Tu le connais?** **-Peut-être plus que vous** , dis-je en étant toujours folle de rage. **Et il n'est pas du tout se que vous venez de décrire.**

Certes, il était con et surtout chiant. Mais c'était un être humain. Et il ne méritait pas d'être traité de cette manière.

- **Vivi, rend toi à l'évidence,** dis-je, **il ne t'aimait pas. Alors s'il te plait épargne moi tes rumeurs sur le fait qu'il tenait à toi. Ce n'est pas pour rien que vous avez arrêter votre relation. Au fait à propos de ça, tu sais qui est à l'origine de tout? Moi! C'est à cause de moi s'il a commencer à te fréquenter et il t'a laisser après. Désoler de te dire qu'il n'a jamais rien ressenti à ton sujet.**

Sur ce, je partis d'un pas enragé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'agissais de cette manière. J'en avais assez. Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça. Il fallait que je m'enlève Ace de ma tête. Alors pour la toute première fois, je partis de l'école à pied, manquant mes cours de l'après-midi pour me receuiller chez moi et ne plus rien faire

 **\--**

 **Bonjour les lecteurs!**

 **Chapitre merdique, selon moi. J'avais une grosse panne d'inspiration, et je ne savais plus quoi écrire. Je suis désolée... Je sais se qu'il va se passer dans les chapitres suivants, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour celui-ci. Oups. Dans le prochaine chapitre, vous allez en apprendre plus sur Ace et sa raison du pourquoi il est allé a Log town. Je suis vraiment encore désolée pour le chapitre, je suis vraiment lasse ces temps-ci, mais je voulais absoulement que vous aillez votre chapitre aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé, même si c'était beaucoup plus de l'écrit que du dialogue. Au plaisir que vous continuez à me lire,**

 **-Olivea xxx**


End file.
